Guarding Her Love
by Alaeruim
Summary: What happens when Kakashi is forced to protect a young Suna kunoichi, whom is being hunted by the Earth country, by the Hokage? She has something precious that the Earth prince wants. And how does Kakashi, and the entire village, know her?
1. Westward to Konoha

**Hello, fellows! This is my 5th story. **

**And, yes, I know I'm obsessed with Kakashi, I can't help it!**

**Disclaime: I do NOT own Naruto, but I own some of the OOC.**

**Chapter 1 - Westward to Konoha**

Trees, trees and more trees we pas. The long dirt road stretches long to my dismay. I yawn in boredom, then, I get back to staring at my surroundings.

To my right is my caretaker and dear friend, Arux. He has been taking care of me for fifteen in a half years, since my fahter's death. They were teammates as chuunin, they trusted each other with their lives, they were best friends.

To my left is our escort, an elite Konohagakure ninja named Nara Shikamaru. I have strict business in Konoha, with the Hokage. I sent a message to her, and she sent Nara-san to escort me. Arux is only coming along for my safety, once he is sure I am in capable hands, he will return home.

And all around us are millions of big trees and a long dirt road. The happy chirps of the birds and quick hammering of the woodpeckers echo all around us, ensuring us no harm. The scent of spring's late flowers fill the air, entwining itself with the cool breeze that brushes our skin.

I love nature and travel, but it kind of wears thin after a few days of traveling only on horseback. If we leapt in the trees like any normal ninja, we'd already be in Konoha. But Nara-san insisted on horseback, he said less ninja were likely to attack.

I smirk at the memory of meeting him. After we were introduced and he discussed the plan, he lay in the grass and stared up a the clouds all afternoon. He's so lazy!

"Oi, Nara-san," I call, shattering the desireable silence, "how much longer until we reach our destination?"

"Humph!" he says, "About an hour or so. Just relax, would you?"

I growl and cross my arms, quickly losing my balance. I squeak and close my eyes, awaiting the ground's embrace. When it doesn't come and I feel a strong arm around my waist, I open my eyes and look up. I smile at Arux, and say with a blush, "Thanks."

"He's always there when I need him the most, he quickly became my father figure after Father's death. He never left my side, he does even more so now, after a certain accident. It left me specificly ill, I won't recover for another couple of months.

He returns the smile, and says, straightening me up on my oblivious horse, "Just be more careful, okay?"

When I nod, he pulls our horses up to a quicker pace. At this rate, we won't hit Konoha until nightfall.

"Are we there yet?" I repeat boredly for the hundredth time. Arux chuckles in pity. He knows my game can last for hours and hours. Nara-san grinds his teeth and hisses, "Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there _yet_?"

"Yes!"

I perk up and grin, stretching my limbs.

_Finally! Konoha at last!_

We stop in front of a large gate where a couple of guards with masks wait.

"Shikamaru, you've finally returned." one says, "We were beginning to worry about you."

"Yes," the other adds, "and you're going to get an earfull from Ino and Temari."

Nara-san groans and grumbles, "Troublesome women...Are the guests' rooms ready?"

One nods and says, "Yes, of course, they are in the apartment neart the Hokage Tower."

The guards open the gate, and we proceed through.

Once the gates are closed, we get off our exhausted horses and hand them off to the stable boy. Nara-san says boredly, "You'll see the Hokage in the morning. She'll send someone to fetch you. I'll show you to your temporary rooms."

The town isn't what I was expecting. I expected it to be bigger than our old village. Its big, but I expected it to be _big_, big. Colorful houses and shops litter the village, dulled by the night's darkness. It's a pretty sight to see, I need to learn more about this place.

"Nara-san," I whisper, leaning closer to him, "who are the cloaked ninja?" He looks up to the tops of the roofs where my gaze lingers. Cloaked ninja with masks litter the rooftops, glaring down upon us.

"They are Anbu." he replies, turning back to the path ahead, "They are Konoha's elite forces, assassins. Don't worry, they won't bite you...yet."

"Haha, very funny." I say mockingly, crossing my arms across my chest.

Nara-san smirks, "I know, I try. We're almost there."

Arux rolls his eyes and shakes his head, mumbling, "Kids." I lightly punch his arm, and question, "What's wrong with kids? You'll have to put up with two of us soon, you know."

Arux smiles and whispers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The rooms are small, small enough to hold a twi-sized bed and a night table. I sit on the bed, and say, "Thanks for escorting us, Nara-san, I hope our paths cross again soon."

Nara-san waves his hand and says, "I bet they will." Arux walks him to the door, and we bid our good nights and good byes.

Arux sits on the floor, next to my bed, and says, "I'll sleep here. You never know when an enemy will strike.

I smile and crawl under the sheets, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**I hope some of you guys enjoyed this. If not, PLEASE let me know, and I'll take it down! Give me your truest opinions, it won't hurt my feelings!**

**And please tell me, do you guys like 1st person (I, me, we; basically what the first chapter is) or 3rd person (where everyone tells the story). I really need to know so I can fix the chapters if needed.**

**I've already got the entire story (well, more than half of it) typed out on one computer, I just need to put it on here...IF you guys liked it.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	2. The Test

**Good news, reviewers! I got internet on my computer at school, so I'll be able to update fresh out of the document **

**I still have a lot of studying to do, though --;**

* * *

"Miss, Miss, wake up." someone is whispering in my ear, shaking me.

I groan and open my eyes, above me stands a woman with shoulder-length ebony hair with matching obsidian eyes. "Where's Arux?" I asked groggily, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Right here."

My head snaps up and to the voice. Arux is standing next to the woman, already in a new set of clothes and wide awake.

"How can you do that?" I groan, slowly climbing out of bed. The woman hands me a change of clothes, and says, "Miss, I am Shizune, the assistant to the Hokage. She's sent me to fetch you. We will leave as soon as you are ready."

"Right." I grumble and shuffle to the bathroom. Before I close the door, I hear Arux say, "Don't mind her, Shizune-san, she's not much of a morning person."

I quickly change clothes, wash my face, etc. When I finish I stretch lazily and walk back in to the room. Shizune and Arux are seated comfortably on the bed.

"Okay, lets go."

…..

Whispering, so much whispering all around me. Its giving me a headache, but also a good feeling. As we exited the apartment, the villagers gathered and began whispering and following us.

"It's _her_!"

"It's _his_ daughter!"

"Where has she gone all these years?"

"She's gotten so big! Last I saw, she was a tiny thing!"

Most of the whispering came from the slightly older villagers. I lived in Konoha when I was a child, with my father. Its been so long.

I look around at the villagers, and there's one in particular that my gaze lands on. Time seems to slow down as we stare each other down. A young ninja with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit. My heart beats like a drum, its harder to breath, I feel faint. Its _him_.

Arux hand on my arms snaps everything back in to reality. My gaze snaps up to his concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispers, wrapping an arm around my shoulder in comfort. "Y-yeah." I stutter, my heart finally calming down, "I'm fine, thanks."

…..

My right eye twitches and varies parts of me twitch. This woman possibly _cannot _be the _Hokage_! This crazy, blonde kunoichi is absolutely _crazy_!

The woman named Shizune, whom escorted us here, sits in a corner with a pig in a dress and sweat drops now and again. The Hokage, crazy Tsunade as they call her, is rambling on and on and on.

"Excuse me, but can we get to the point please?" I tap my feet impatient and drum my fingers lightly against my slightly swollen stomach.

The Hokage buffs out her cheeks, purely in annoyance, and huffs, "Fine."

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

I glance around the room. Tsunade has _everyone_ here. I know I'm exaggerating, but a room full of the best jounin and ANBU. And all of this for one teenage girl? I know, she's _his_ daughter, but why? Why does everyone still treat her with respect, unlike little Konohamaru after his grandfather, the 3rd Hokage, had passed away?

I glance around, seeing which jounin she's summoned. There's Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Gai "_WTF is he doing here?_" and there's me. If she's summoned me, it _must_ be something big!

I look over at the young girl, who is oblivious to my examination. A little shorter than Kurenai, light-brown hair that reaches the middle of her back and deep ocean blue eyes that remind me of Naruto.

A white kimono top that touches mid-thigh, baby pink sash tied loosely around her tiny waist, mesh sleeves all the way down, midnight blue shorts that almost reach her knees and a kunai and shuriken pack on her left thigh. She also has a Sunagakure headband on her left arm. So, she's been _there_ this whole time.

Her right eyes twitches she and says, "Excuse me, but can we get to the point please?"

I inwardly chuckle, she _does_ remind me of Naruto. Suddenly, my senses are filled with the feeling of a close by, strongly hidden genjutsu. My head snaps to the source, that girl. She's…!

_

* * *

_

(Tsunade's POV)

An old spark in the back of my head lights up as I see Kakashi-kun glancing at our newcomer. This _will_ be an interesting few months.

I glance over at Shizune-chan, I try to keep a straight face, but I guess she found me out. Her face held a look of terror, and I could tell she wanted to run and hide under a rock.

_Darn, she's always figuring me out_!

"All of you are probably wondering why I summoned you here this fine morning." I start, "Well, as you can see, we have someone special here. I'm sure all of you know Yue-san. fifteen years ago, she disappeared, and she's finally returned, seeking our help.

"There are some ninja out to assassinate her, and she's in a _very_ frail condition right now. I call a contest between the jounin! You'll find out soon enough why. Any objections, or anyone want to quit now?"

_

* * *

_

(Yue's POV)

A tall man with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth quickly raised his hand and asked, "Will the Sunagakure be involved?" "Of course, why?" Tsunade questioned, one brow raised.

He held up his hand again, and said, "I quit, then. Sorry, Hokage-sama." Tsunade smiled, shook her head and said, "As expected. You're free to go, Asuma-san. Anyone else?"

When no more hands were raised, she exclaimed, "To the stadium!"

…..

The stadium is a _huge_ battle arena with a mini field in it. I've never seen anything like it! Arux said this is where they held the chuunin exams months ago. So, Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara battled his hardest here.

The four jounin stood in the middle of the arena along with a sickly looking man with a sonbon dangling from his mouth. "Each of you will draw a number from the box I hold here." he instructed, "Then, we will begin."

The woman with red eyes and weird clothing drew first, then the man with the scary eyebrows, then the man with a scar on his nose and then the man with a mask and spiky silver hair.

"Okay, call out your numbers. 1 and 2 will fight, then 3 and 4." the man instructed again.

"One." Called Fuzzy Brow

"Two." Called Scar-Nose

"Three." Called Red-Eye

"Four." Called Spiky-Head

The guy said, "First match, Gai VS Iruka. Everyone else, clear the arena."

…..

I twitch and silently hiss.

That _battle_ ended all to quick. Iruka-san just stood there as Gai-san spun all around him like a tornado. Then, at the last moment, Iruka-san quickly tripped Gai-san, sending him flying in to the wall headfirst.

I look to Tsunade-san, and ask, "Is this the best your jounin can do, Hokage-sama?" She smiles and replies, "Oh, heavens, no! Here comes our best jounin, Hatake Kakashi."

I look down at the spiky-headed ninja reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ in disbelief, "_Him_? How?" "You'll see soon enough, little one." Arux says, putting his hand on my head.

**

* * *

Eh, that chapter was alright...not TOO bad...**

**If it gets too boring, let me know, okay? And if you want me to switch to 3rd person POV, let me know, cause not all like 1st person.**

**Does specifying people's POV help you guys any?**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	3. Bodyguard

**Okay, just so you guys know, I will update every Sunday (if possible)! If I don't DO NOT freak out, I will try to have it out Monday evening if so! And, in case you haven't noticed, I suck at writting fighting scenes. Okay, here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Bodyguard

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

"Kakashi, Kurenai, you're up!" Iruka said, flopping down on the bench next to me. I put away my much desired book, and Kurenai and I walk toward the center of the arena.

"Kakashi VS Kurenai! Begin!"

I chuckle, and dart behind Kurenai. She's closing her eyes, she's going to try and find me by my chakra.

I do a few hand symbols for my genjutsu, making my chakra invisible to her. Her eyes fly open, she spins around and throws a shuriken in my direction.

I dodge it and throw four kunai, one or two scratching her arms. I smirk and say, "You're too slow, Kurenai."

To my surprise, she smirks back and says mockingly, "Oh, really?" She disappears, her chakra also disappearing. I lift my headband, revealing my sharingan eye. I scan the field, finding no trace of Kurenai-chan. "…Damn…" I whisper under my breath, suddenly, a burst of her chakra throws me a few feet away, and a few kunai come flying at me.

I attempt to dodge them, and wind up getting deep scratches from a couple.

I hold my bleeding arm and look up in the audience at Yue-sama. She's watching me with deep worry in her eyes. What's with the look? Its only a scratch. Then, she calls, "Hatake-san, in front of you!"

My gaze snaps back to the field in time to see Kurenai-chan flying at me. I do a couple of hand signs, freezing Kurenai in place. "W-what is this?", she's struggling to move. I smirk and answer, "You won't be able to break free. I have you now, Kurenai-chan." I pull out a scroll and prepare to summon my demon dogs.

Kurenai's eyes widen, and she calls, "I give up!"

"Winner, Kakashi! Proceed to second round in five minutes!"

I release Kurenai and sigh in relief. I really didn't want to use the dogs on Kurenai, I'm glad she gave up in time.

_

* * *

_

(Yue's POV)

I look up at Arux worriedly, "Will he be okay? I mean, two matches in a row with a scratch wound." Arux smiles and taunts, "Then, why don't you go down there and see for yourself if you love him that much."

I blush in embarassment and exclaim, "I don't like him, Arux! I'm just concerned, that's all!"

"Sure, little one, what ever you say." He taunts with a wider grin. I growl, cross my arms across my stomach and glare at the field.

"You're mean!"

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

Kurenai kneels beside me, and asks, "Kakashi, how's the wound?"

I lift my blood soaked hand and let her examine the wound. Her features crease in to a frown, and her eyes hold guilt. "It looks okay, but we need to disinfect it. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit you like that."

I wave her apology aside, stand and say, "…I'll be alright for now. I have a match to win…for Yue-sama."

She nods and confidently with a smile, "Good luck."

_

* * *

_

(Yue's POV)

We now sit in the Hokage's office, the battles won and Hatake-san triumphant. His wound disinfected and bandaged, he now sits next to me.

"What was all that for, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade-sama smiles and says, "As I said, she's being hunted and she's in a frail condition. Kakashi-kun, you are her protector from here on."

"_Whaaat_???" I bellow, flames shooting off of me in my firy rage.

Arux was smart and covered his ears beforehand, but Hatake-san, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san lay deafened on the floor.

"She's so much like her father…" I hear Hatake-san mumble from the floor.

"What do you mean _protector_? _I_ can take care of _myself_!"

I spin around to face Arux and exclaim, "_You_! I _told_ you I'm capable of handling this myself! I'm not that dependable child anymore, Arux, I am an independent woman!"

His gaze hardens and he hisses, "Oh, really? What about seven months ago when-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't need _his_ protection, and I don't need _any_ of you! I wish you would just leave already! _I hate you_!"

I bust through the door and run down the street past the busy villagers and scampering children.

I don't know where I'm going, all I know is, I'm going as far away from Arux as possible.

I finally collapse somewhere in a forest of giant trees. I lay there and my tears blind me. Seven months ago…that was the beginning of my misery.

**

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough for you all. It'll get more interesting with the following chapters, I promise you. And, as I said, my battle scenes suck.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	4. Agreement

**As I've told 1 or 2 of you, I'm in an exceptionally good mood, so I decided to go ahead and update another chapter. **

**LOVE ME!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Agreement**

I draw my knees up to my chin and look up at the sky. The sky is dark with weary, tiny fireballs light the sky and the dulled sun casts its ghostly shadow upon me. Its already nightfall…oh, well…I refuse to return now.

Maybe…I could head back to Suna.

As I stand to leave, there is a slight rustle in a neighboring tree. I pull out a few shuriken and kunai, and exclaim confidently, "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

A moment or two goes by in silence, no movement, not a breath.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure flies out of the tree and wizzes toward me with an enormous shuriken.

I throw a kunai, the stranger easily blocked it with his giant weapon. I growl in annoyance and panic. I can't fight _now_, I have something too precious in me to fight now.

I do a few hand signs, summoning a million chakra needles, bombarding my attacker. He falls back and throws his giant shuriken. I dodge it with difficulty, receiving a scratch on my cheek.

I do a few more hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And an army of me appears. We all jump around, mixing in so that the stranger can't find the real me. Then, all but five clones flew at him.

He also did a few hand signs, and a giant fireball flies out of his hands, disinigrating all of my clones but the remaining five.

He disappears and reappers in front of me. My clones go to attack, but they suddenly disappear with a poof of smoke. I back up against a tree trunk and throw kunai, which he easily dodges.

He grabs a hold of my wrists, pinning me against the tree and chuckles evilly.

"_No, no! Not now! He can't!_"

He gets close to my ear and whispers, "Have you had enough yet…Yue-sama?"

My eyes immediately widen with recognition. I kick his leg and growl, "Dammit, Hatake-san, what was that for?"

He chuckles, lets me go and says, "We had to convince you some way. I know all about your _condition_, so I'm the only one who was able to."

My eyes widen, "Y-you know about…"

"Of course, no jutsu can hide from me."

"What about the others?"

"Only Tsunade-sama. Its your place to tell, not mine."

"And Arux?"

"I questioned him and he explained everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Oh."

"He left for Suna already."

"Good!"

"Have you reconsidered your options?"

There's a long pause before I answer. "…Yeah, I guess so. But I only need it for the time being, you understand?" "Of course." He says, "Now, lets head on home, everyone is worried about you."

* * *

"Yue-sama, you should know better than to run off alone! You could get hurt…or worse!" Tsunade-sama lectures me as she applies salve to the scratch wound.

"I'm sorry." I say, fiddling with the hem of my kimono.

Tsunade-sama sighs, "Its alright, just don't do it again. Here are the requirement for the next few months, and you must abide by _all_ of them! You are to share an apartment with Kakashi-kun, we will station a couple of ANBU around there. If you aren't under Kakashi-kun's protection, you _must_ stay with some ANBU or friends. And, leastly, tomorrow you will be introduce to his previous students and their friends. Okay?"

I hiss and say, "Fine. But if he tries anything-" "He wouldn't." she defends, "He stays on task. But I know someone who _will_ try stuff. We've got chuunin on the look out for him. He's my old teammate, Jiraiya."

"The same Jiraiya who wrote _Icha Icha Paradise_, the _sennin_?" I question. She raises and eyebrow, and says, "Yeah, you know his books?" "Of course!" I reply, "And who, may I ask, are the chuunin on look out?"

"Nara Shikamaru-kun, Sabaku Temari-san and Uzimaki Naruto-kun."

"U-Uzimaki Naruto?"

"You know him?" she asks, closing the first aid kit. I shake my head, "No, I-I only heard the name around. Will I be able to meet him?" "Of course," she says with a stretch, "he's one of Kakashi-kun's old students."

"Oh."

She yawns and says, "That's enough talk for tonight. We all need our rest."

She walks me out of her office to Kakashi, whom was sitting outside in a tree reading his book. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

I grunt in disapproval. I didn't think Tsunade-sama would give us such a small space.

The living room was only big enough to hold a couch and a closet. The kitchen only a decent size. The bathroom was tiny, and there was only _one_ bed!

Tsunade is a dead woman!

Hatake-san throws my bag on the bed, and says, "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." "You sure?" I ask, "I could always sleep on the couch. It doesn't matter, really."

He shook his head, "No, you need it more than I do." He walked out quietly, and before shutting the door, he said, "Goodnight, Yue-sama, and congratulations."

* * *

The morning's rays glare at me from their position at the window. I squeeze my eyes shut and pull the comforter over my head. I attempt sleep again, the birds chirp loudly and children outside scream in excitement.

I growl and shove the comforter away. As I sit up I stretch and yawn lazily. The cool floor touches my warmed feet, sending chills up my spine. I grudgily shuffle my feet across the floor to my closed door.

I quietly slip in to the bathroom and do my daily business. I brush my teeth, hop in the shower, then get dressed for the exhausting day ahead.

As I walk past the living room, completely awake now, I notice that Hatake-san isn't there.

"Hatake-san?"

"Right here." his voice calls next to me. I look over in to the kitchen, and there he is, reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ with two plates in front of him. One is half eaten.

He gestures to the full plate, and says, "I made some breakfast." I smile and say, "Thanks, Hatake-san."

He looks at me over his book, and says, "Just call me Kakashi. It feels weird otherwise." I nod, "Okay, then, just call me Yue." I sit across from him and slowly devour the delicious meal.

I'm amazed, I didn't get sick through any of breakfast. I usually do, and I can't eat until around noon.

I'm about to question my thought, when he randomly says, "I put special herbs in it to keep you from getting sick. And it will also keep the two of you healthy."

I inwardly smile. This guy is too much.

* * *

**Just in case some of you didn't know, the whole chapter was in Yue's POV.**

**How was that? I hope that was good enough, there's a hint of fluffness. There is more to come!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	5. Tattered and Torn

**I will start updating every 2 - 4 days, since there are so many chapters. It'd take too long if I updated once a week. **

**Good news?**

_

* * *

_

(Yue's POV)

This village is very intriguing. Its so large and there are so many people here! Adults shopping, children running around happily and animals bounding after them.

The only sad sight is all of the orphaned children I see scavaging for food and shelter. There's a group in particularly I spot.

A little boy about eight, wearing an old sack as clothes, chocolate brown eyes dulled from lack of health, ebony hair slick with dirt and oil, various wounds covering his body.

A little girl about six, wearing an oversized sack, obsidian eyes shinning with sadness, deep chestnut hair clumped in matts and knots, a patch of skin on her face black with infection.

A tiny boy about two, wearing a large torn T-shirt, ocean blue eyes flashing in fear, frizzed mahogany hair, big scratches on his arms and legs.

And a baby girl, wrapped in an old sheet, tiny blonde locks, looks like she's very ill.

I grab Kakashi by the arm, stopping him in mid step.

He turns to me and asks, "What is it?"

I run over to the children, he slowly follows. They shrink back in fear, the eldest boy gets in a protective stance. "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I coax softly, outstretching my hand, "Let me help you."

"Why would you help us?" the little girl asks in a small voice, clutching the sickly baby in her arms tightly.

I smile and say, "I'm a good guy. Trust me."

"How can we _trust_ anybody?" the eldest boy exclaims, "Our parents abandon us, then the villagers treat us like dirt! What makes _you_ any different?"

Kakashi kneels next to me, and says, "As the daughter of one of the old hokages', she never goes back on her word."

"Okay, then what about _you_?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Its okay, he's with me. He never abandons anyone. Right, Kakashi?"

"Right."

The smallest boy shys away from the girl and walks to me. He slowly outstretches his arms and smiles up at me. I return the smile, and take him in my arms.

Next, the girl walks over to me and stands next to me. She looks up at her companion as if to say, "Come on, they're really not going to hurt us."

He sighs, and says, "Alright, fine."

He walks over to Kakashi, who ruffles his matted hair affectionately.

I pass the little boy off to Kakashi, hold out my hands, and say, "May I see the baby?"

The little girl hesitantly hands me the baby, and moves toward Kakashi-kun.

The baby is _very_ ill, I'm surprised she's made it this long. Her breathing is quite irregular, she could die.

I turn to Kakashi and say, "Kakashi, I need you to go buy these kids some clothes, but first, quickly fetch Tsunade-sama. The baby needs her immediate care."

"What about me protecting you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go!"

I load the older two on my back, grab the littlest boy and fly back to the apartment to get them cleaned up. First, I need to clean up the baby for Tsunade.

I run the bathtub water and stick the oldest boy in. I run the kitchen water and quickly bathe the baby.

* * *

After I wrap the infant in a fresh towel, and the oldest girl is in the bathtub, Tsunade shows up.

"What's wrong, Yue-sama?" she questions, huffing and puffing.

I pass her the infant and say, "She's very sick, Tsunade-sama, her breathing is irregular and extremely pale. Please, help her." "Alright, I'll finish up in a few minutes, I'll need you to wait in the den."

* * *

When the three were all clad in towels, I ask, "So, what are your names, are any of you related?"

The oldest boy says, "My name is Rasuke, she's Tasuka and he's Awari."

"What about the baby?"

"She doesn't have a name."

"Awari and Baby are brother and sister."

"And Awari doesn't talk yet?"

"No."

"What's your name, lady?"

"I'm Yue."

Little Awari sneezes and shivers from the cold air. I set him in between the older two and go in to my room to fetch a blanket.

Once the three are bundled in the large blanket, Tsunade beckones me in to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." I say reassuring with a smile to the kids, and I follow Tsunade-sama out.

"Is she alright, Tsunade-sama?" I ask as soon as we are in the kitchen, the baby sleeping in a large straw basket.

"She's got a hint of pneumonia. I'll give you a medication that she needs to take every four hours, right before she eats. She should return to normal within two weeks."

"Will she have to stay inside until then or what?"

"She'll be alright to go outside, just keep a close eye on her."

"Thanks so much, Tsunade-sama."

"No problem."

And she disappeared. And a few moments later, Kakashi appearing with his arms full.

I help him in to the bedroom, where we dump all of the bags.

"Rasuke, Tasuka, Awari, come here please!" I call, digging through the bags. The three, still bundled in the blanket, walk in and glance at the bags in disbelief. "Tasuka," I say, handing each kid an outfit, "you go change in the bathroom. Awari, come with me, sweetie. And, Rasuke, you can change in here.

Kakashi disappears in to the den, I pick up Awari and go in to the kitchen.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough. I hate adding all sorts of new characters at once, but the children serve a good purpose near the end.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	6. Meeting the Gang

**You know, I have nothing to say today.**

**Just enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Meet the Gang

People all over keep staring at us. Why are they staring at us? Haven't they ever seen two adults with four kids before?

I glance over at Kakashi for an answer, but he's not paying any attention.

We're walking through the village, we're going to meet Kakashi's previous students and their friends.

On his left, he's got Tasuka, and on his right, he has Rasuke. I have the baby strapped to my chest, and Awari on my right hip. With Tasuka walking completely comfortable in between us. Before leaving the apartment, I made sure to heal all of the childrens' wounds.

These villagers are really starting to bug me! They are _so_ nosey and inconsiderate to these poor children.

Tasuka is clutching Kakashi's hand nervously, Rasuke is glaring at everyone that looks at him and Awari looks about ready to cry.

"What's the matter, Awari?" I whisper in his ear. He shakes his head with a tiny sniffle. "Hey," I whisper with a reassuring smile, "Its okay, buddy, you've got me and Kakashi now." He gives a tiny smile and goes back to playing with the stuffed dog I gave him.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I smile at the sight of Yue and little Awari. She's smiling and whispering to him, then he smiles. She wants us to take in these orphaned children. I say it's a good idea. But the only problem is, where will they sleep? They can't sleep on the couch every night, and with Yue's condition, she can't sleep on the couch.

I wonder if any of Naruto's friend's parents would like to adopt them.

Yue is so good with them, she'll be a great mother. The child she carries is lucky to have such a great mother.

I hear a low growl from next to me. I look down to see Rasuke gratting his teeth and glowering at bystanders.

"Calm down, kid, they're not going to hurt you." I whisper, tightening my grip on his hand. "How do you know!" he hisses. I smile and say, "Because you have me and Yue to protect you."

He stares up at me in wonder, and turns his head with a "Humph"

* * *

My left eye twitches. How many friends does Kakashi's students have? There is a _huge_ group of kids!

A group with light tan jackets. The tallest guy has an afro and sunglasses, the other guy had red stripes on his cheeks and a puppy on his head, and a short girl with short blue hair.

A group of weirdos. A guy with a glare and the right side of his body was bandaged, a girl wearing pink with her hair in buns on top of her head, and a guy wearing a green jumpsuit with scary fuzzy eyebrows.

A group that looked weird. A fat guy with a diaper on his head, a prissy-looking girl with long white-blonde hair, and I immediately recognized Nara-san.

And a "social" couple. A girl wearing red with short, bright pink hair, and her partner caught my attention. Spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit. He's the guy I saw in the crowd when I arrived here.

The last group caught my eye. Black jumpsuit, giant fan, red hair!

"Temari, Gaara, Kankuro!" I exclaim, running to my Suna friends. "Yue!" Temari calls back, opening her arms, meeting me halfway.

I hold back on the glomping, careful to not squish the baby, still strapped to me.

Once we back away, Temari asks in disbelief, "Is that your baby? …It can't be…it would be too early." I smile and say, "No, she's not mine. She's one of the orphans that Kakashi and I found."

I turn to Kakashi and the kids and wave, they wave back. "That's a cute bunch. How'd you find them?" she asks.

"Long story short, they were dying orphans in a snooty market."

I smile and ask, "You want to hold her?" Temari looks hesitant for a moment, then says, "Sure, okay. Does she have a name?" I think for a moment, then say, "Aria." She reluctantly took the newly named infant, "You just made that up, didn't you?" she asks, humor evident in her eyes. I say proudly, "Of course!"

I turn to Gaara, and glomp him, full force. I would have knocked him over if his sand wasn't always there to protect him. He just stands there, and says acknowledgely, "Yue."

I smirk and let go. I think he's getting used to me. After all, I _am_ the _only_ one who _isn't_ afraid of Gaara of the desert. Shocking, isn't it?

"Kitty-nii-san." I say, hugging Kankuro. I gave him that nickname because the hood he wears looks like it has cat ears. "Hey there, nee-chan, how have you been?" he says, patting my head.

"Good." I say, stepping away and twirling with a giant grin, "You've met Kakashi, haven't you?"

Kankuro and Gaara glance up the hill at Kakashi, who is conversing with the dog-boy, the kids playing with his puppy. Gaara shrugs, and Kankuro replies, "Yeah, he's Uzimaki Naruto's old sensei. I've seen him around."

"What's with all the twerps?" Gaara mumbles darkly, I can tell he's remembering his troubled past. Everyone hated him, even his own mother, right before she died.

I lightly whack his arm, "Don't you dare think of hurting those kids!" they cringe at my commanding tone, "I'm taking care of them, and they're sweet!

"Rasuke reminds me of you two. Always on guard, doesn't trust anybody. Tasuka is sweet and shy, like that Hyuuga kunoichi-"

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, she's a very sweet girl," Temari says, "her cousin is over there, Hyuuga Neji. He's one of the toughest Konoha rookies."

"-Exactly! And little Awari, he's something else. Sweet as can be, but he won't talk. I think he can, but he's waiting for the right moment."

Kankuro uneasily says, "So, in a way, they're your own?"

"Exactly!" I exclaim, "So _no one_ is allowed to hurt them!"

Little Awari comes running down the hill with a giant grin on his face, a bunch of wild flowers in hand. When he stops in front of me, he outstretches his arms, so I pick him up, with protests from two of the Sand siblings.

"Having fun, Awari?" I ask, wiping dirt off his face. He nods happily and hands me the flowers shyly. I take them and say with a smile, "Thank you, sweetie, they're beautiful!" He beams again, then looks over at Temari, whom is still holding his sister.

He looks back at me questioningly with his large ocean blue eyes. I say, "These are friends, they're nice. This is Aunt Temari, Uncle Grumpy and Uncle Kitty." Temari smiles and stifles a laugh, the brothers scowl deeply.

* * *

**I know they seemed a bit OOC, sorry about that.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	7. Family

**Chapter 7 - Family?**

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

Kakashi beckoned me over, and called, "Hey, guys, come here! I want all of you to meet someone."

Once everyone was around us (kids hiding behind us, Awari in my arms and Aria with Temari), Kakashi said, "We have a very important person staying with us for the next few months or so."

I look over at Temari nervously, she smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I smile and turn my attention back to the large group. The girl wearing pink with buns on top of her head looks dumbfound, "Kakashi-senpai, isn't her father…" she trails off in disbelief.

Kakashi nods and says, "Correct, Tenten. Yue's father was none other than the infamous Yondaime."

Everyone gasps, some murmur.

"The fourth Hokage!"  
"Wow! I didn't know he had a kid, did you?"  
"No way!"

The boy I saw in the crowd, Naruto, looks around confusedly, crossing his arms, and asks, "What's so great about the Yondaime?"

The girl with pink hair whacks him upside the head, and exclaims, "Naruto, you idiot! He was one of the best and strongest hokages! He's the one who beat Kyuubi and sealed him inside of you!"

Naruto unfolds his arms and scowls, "I know that! So he's the one that caused me all that misery! What idiot would do that!"

Hurt flashes through my being and my heart clenches in dispair. He doesn't even know…

"Idiot! You've upset Yue-sama!"

"Why is she so special, huh? Konohamaru wasn't treated with respect when the 3rd hokage was killed?"

"You just don't understand!"

"Well, then just explain it to me!"

"Enough…"

Everyone falls silent, I feel their eyes on me. My gaze is downcast to the ground, my hand clenched over my heart.

I look up at Naruto and ask, "…Do you…hate him so, nii-chan?"

"Nii-chan?" everyone exclaims in unison. I set Awari on the ground next to Rasuke and nod.

Kakashi puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers, "Would you like a word alone with him?" I shake my head and say, "No, everyone needs to know."

I turn to Naruto and the others' questioning faces. "Uzimaki Naruto, _you_ are the son of Yondaime Uzimaki Arashi, as I, Uzimaki Yue am his daughter."

"_Whaaat_?"

Rasuke and Tasuka fell over from the large group's outburst, Awari latched himself to my leg and Aria instantly began to wail.

Temari bounces Aria up and down to calm her, I lift Awari and comfort him and Kakashi helps Rasuke and Tasuka up.

"…How…I mean…what…!" Naruto stutters in confusion, "How can _I_ be _his_ son?"

"Do I _need_ to answer that?" I grumble in irritation, crossing my arms across my chest.

Everyone sweat drops and glares at Naruto like he's stupid.

Naruto shakes his head and says quietly, "I've been alone, hated all my life. Then, you just show up and say your my sister, and my father was a hokage! Why now? Why not earlier?"

I shift my gaze to my feet, and whisper, "I'm sorry, nii-chan, I didn't know…"

Kakashi steps up and calls, "Okay, everyone, give them a minute, please!" When everyone scattered, he grabbed Rasuke, Tasuka and Awari and followed the group.

I look Naruto in the eye, and say, "Fifteen years…I was little then, three-years-old. I didn't understand that Mother was having a baby. The night she had you, I'll never forget.

"It was very quiet and cool that night. Everyone was on edge, I didn't know the Kyuubi was coming. Father was very nervous, he didn't want to leave me and Mother alone. I remember him hugging me and saying I was going away for awhile, and that he'd come back for me.

"He handed me to his best friend, Arux, and told him to take me to Suna. As we left the village, I remember looking over Arux's shoulder and seeing a giant orange fox demon with nine tails, Kyuub, fighting Father's giant toad, Gamabunta.

"Father never did come for me like he said he would, and we caught word that Mother passed away. Arux never told me it was because of childbirth, he told me that she was very sick.

"I didn't even know I had a baby brother, or that Father died to protect us. If I had known, I would have come for you. I'm so sorry, nii-chan, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive and forget?"

Naruto stares me in the eye, smiles sadly and whispers, "Of course, nee-chan." A tear slides down his tan face, joins by a few more. I, too, fell the hot tears stinging my eyes and they escape and cascade down my cheeks.

"Thank you, nii-chan." I whisper, rapidly embracing my long lost baby brother. He wraps me in a tight hug and hiccups as more and more tears stain my kimono, as mine stain his jacket.

After a few minutes, we calm down and reluctantly let each other go.

Suddenly, Tsunade pops up.

"Hello, Yue, Naruto!"

"Hello, Tsunade." I say irritablely, "May I help you?"

She twitches and says, "You know, you are just as impacient as Naruto and your father! I just came by to say, if you'd like, I could move you, Kakashi and the kids to a bigger place."

"Could Naruto live with us, too?" I ask hopefully, giving Tsunade _the eyes_.

She crosses her arms and says, "I guess so. I'm moving you to a larger place, not a mansion, but kind of close. Can you deal with that?"

"I'd rather not, I'm getting a bit attached to our apartment. We'll manage." I say enthusiastically, "Anything's possible for an Uzimaki, right, nii-chan?"

"Right!" he joins happily, "Believe it!"

* * *

**There is a big difference between "nii-chan" and "nee-chan"**

**"Nii-chan" is "Brother", and "Nee-chan" is "Sister"**

**I hope there's no protests of Naruto has an older sister. He needs SOMEONE to take care of him until he marries Hinata **

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	8. Well Deserved Homes

**I've lost track of how long its been since I've updated, hopefully you guys aren't getting bored yet. --;**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Well Deserved Homes**

_(Yue's POV)_

"Awww, they're so cute!" Tenten squealed, "You're so lucky, Kakashi!" Awari buried his face in my shoulder in fear. Kakashi chuckles, and says, "I guess. But we aren't keeping them. We're just taking care for awhile."

"Oh, why not keep them?" Shikamaru questions, bouncing around little Aria, with Temari's head on his shoulder, talking to the infant.

I look up at Kakashi for an explaination on why not. He glances at me, then back at Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten's expectant faces.

"Because I don't want to be a parent just yet. And, plus, we are ninja. We have other duties to take care of. How do you think to support yourself and four kids, one being an infant?"

"What'cha talking about?" Kiba asks, walking in on the conversation.

Tenten looks up at Kiba, and says, "Kakashi doesn't want to keep the little ones."

Kiba's face creased in to a frown, and then twisted in to thought. He looks at Kakashi with a smile, and says, "I'll take one. My father keeps complaining about another kid. And plus, one of them has the Inuzuka talent."

"Really?" I gasp with a wide grin, hiding my sadness, "Thanks, Kiba!" Kiba waves his hand dismissively, and says, "No problem, Yue."

"Which one?" Kakashi asks, putting his hands on Rasuke and Tasuka's shoulders.

Kiba smiles, and says, "Little Tasuka."

Tasuka blushes, Kakashi nudges her forward, and says, "Tasuka, he's your big brother now. Nice being with you, kid. You be good now."

Tasuka smiles up at Kakashi and I, and says, "Thanks for taking care of me. Take care of Aria, Awari and Rasuke. And don't worry, I'll be good, I promise."

I give Tasuka a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead before I let her go with Kiba.

Kiba takes her by the hand, and they walk away.

Shikamaru looks down at Temari, looks up at us, and says, "If I get one, it'll keep my troublesome mother busy."

"Who would she prefer?" I ask with a smile. They're going too fast for me, but at least they're getting good homes.

_Ugh, sounds like we're getting rid of **puppies** or something!_

Shikamaru's features concentrate in thought, then he says, "How about Rasuke."

Rasuke's face lights up in surprise. "M-me? You want _me_?"

"Yeah! With training, I'm sure you could pick up the cloning technique."

Rasuke looks up at me indecisevely, doubt evident in his eyes. I nod and say, "They're honest people, they'd never abandon you, Nara Rasuke."

Rasuke walks to Shikamaru's side after giving Kakashi and I tight hugs, and says, "Thanks…nii-san." Shikamaru ruffles his hair, and smirks.

He looks up at us again, and says, "Before we go, I have another favor to ask."

"What is it?" Kakashi asks, crossing his arms.

Shikamaru says with a smirk, "I would like to adopt Aria for Temari and myself."

Temari looks stunned for a moment, then, wraps her arms around her fiancee's neck, and squeaks, "Thank you, Shika!"

Kakashi smiles and says, "No problem. Just take good care of her, you hear?"

I lightly touch Aria's hand, and whisper, "Be good, little Nara Aria."

"We will, thanks!" Temari says excitedly, "See you later, Yue!", waving goodbye, following Shikamaru and Rasuke.

* * *

I glance down at Awari's sullen face. The only friends he's ever know, gone, no one wanted him. The villagers say, "Who'd want a two-year-old who can't talk?" He can't help it, its just the way he is.

He'll talk when he's ready, I say.

I hug him close, and whisper, "Its okay, baby, I believe you'll talk someday." He wraps his little arms around my neck and lays his head on my shoulder.

I glance over at Kakashi. He's quietly walking evenly beside me, staring blankly ahead at nothing. I can't believe he got rid of the children that quick.

I can't blame him _or _them. They're just too cute.

He has a point.

A ninja like ourselves couldn't support three kidsk a baby and one on the way. What was I thinking?

I lay my hand on my bulging stomach and whisper, "Don't worry, little one, It'll all be over soon enough."

* * *

Naruto flops down on one of the couches, and sighs loudly, "Man, I'm beat!" he quickly perks up, "Hey, Onee-chan, got any ramen? I'm starving!"

I shake my head, he's a bottomless pit. At the introduction, he ate at least ten bowls of ramen, then, four before we left.

"I'm sure we do." I say, setting Awari on the couch next to Kakashi, and head to the kitchen, "I'll go make some."

"Oh, no, you don't." I hear Kakashi say, before I'm lifted into the air, then, set on the couch, "_I'll_ get it. Naruto, make sure she stays on the couch."

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei!" he calls after Kakashi leaves.

"I'm not your sensei anymore!"

* * *

Kakashi sets a bowl in front of me, Awari, himselt, then, gives Naruto three.

The guys start digging into their food, I am about to eat, when I see Awari out of the corner of my eye.

He looks up at me in confusion, then looks at his bowl as if it had worms in it.

I set down my bowl, drawing Kakashi and Naruto's attention. I pick up Awari's bowl and walk to the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the guys straining their necks to see what I'm doing, causing me to smirk.

I grab a couple of ice cubes out of the freezer and drop them in the soup, then, I stir it all up. The ice almost immediately melts.

I walk back into the den and set Awari's bowl on the table. I set him on the floor in front of it, and say, "Lean over the table so you don't make a mess, okay?" He smiles, eyes shinning happily, and nods.

He turns to his bowl, and looks at his chopsticks in confusion.

"Geez! Can't the kid do _anything_?" Naruto exclaims loudly. Kakashi whacks him over the head, and hisses, "Quiet, Naruto! You have to _teach_ them these things!"

Awari's face saddens and he looks at the ground.

I instantly put my hand on his shoulder, with a smile, I say reassuringly, "Its okay, sweetie, you'll learn."

"And don't mind the monkey, he doesn't know what he's saying most of the time." Kakashi says with a large grin.

"Hey! I am _not_ a _monkey_!"

Awari looks up at Kakashi, picks up his chopsticks and mimics Kakashi.

_Amazing! First try, and he has them right!_

"Very good, Awari!" I squeal, ruffling his hair. He smiles up at me, then, begins to slurp up his ramen.

* * *

**All I can say is "R & R, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter"**

**-Cloe**


	9. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 9 - Mixed Feelings**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I smirk and shake my head.

Naruto lays sprawled out on the floor with a major stomach ache.

"Now what did I say about eating too fast, huh? Plus, all that ramen you ate earlier." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Naruto struggles to lift his head, he glowers at me and growls almost inaudibley, "S-shut up…"

I chuckle, then look down at Awari, whom is sleeping on the couch next to me. Yue had gotten up a moment ago to get Naruto some medicine.

"Naruto, you're a bad influence for him." Yue sighs, walking in the room with a medicine bottle and a spoon, "He'll grow up to bad-mouth, bottomless pit and couch potato."

Naruto groans and drops his head on the floor, "Not you, too, nee-chan!"

She laughs heartfully, kneels next to him, and says, "Okay, now, time to take your medicine, Naruto."

"_Medicine_! Eww, No way! I hate that stuff! I'm better, nee-chan, honest!" he exclaims, putting on his tough act.

Yue gets this, "I-hardly-believe-you." look, then gently pokes him in the stomach. He instantly howls in pain and falls over, curling in to a little ball.

Awari bolts up, eyes full of tretrous fear, eyes watering. I give him his stuffed dog, immediately distracting him.

"Naruto," I sigh, "quit being a baby and take your medicine."

"No way!"

"Do you _want_ me to force the medicine on you?"

Naruto immediately took the medicine, crossing his arms and pouting afterwards.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" I say tauntingly.

Naruto scowls and grumbles, "It was horrible!"

Yue giggles and pats his head, "At least it made you better, nii-chan."

* * *

I'm laying on this uncomfortable demon couch, reading _Icha Icha Paradise_, when I feel _her_ prescence.

She had just put Awari to bed, and Naruto is fast asleep on the floor.

_She should be in bed, not running around._

I slowly peek over the rim of my book, and there she stands. Barely two feet away, dressed in a flannel pink nightgown, hands on her slightly bulged stomach, her honey colored hair drapped over her shoulders, her beauty taking my breath away.

I know I haven't known her more than two days, and I swear this pregnancy is making her glow like a candlelight in a forest of darkness.

"Yes?" I question, breaking our much desired silence. Well, as much silence as you could get with Naruto's loud, obnoxious snoring.

_

* * *

_

(Yue's POV)

I'm blushing. Why am I _**blushing**_

He looks so cute laying on the couch like that, feet dangling over the edge, nose buried in his book.

_Wait! Did __**I**__ just say he looked __**cute**__? What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

My heart freezes in place, and my breath catches in my throat as he slowly looks at me over the top of his book. His only visible, lazy obsidian eyes looks up at me, I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach.

_What's going on?_

"Yes?" he asks in that deep, rich voice, looking at me curiously. He sits up, book still in hand.

_I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?_

"Yue-chan, are you okay?" he questions, walking up to me, fingers gently connecting with my cheek.

I take a deep breath, and whisper with a plastered smile, "May I sit with you, Kakashi-kun? Just for a little while?"

His mask crinkles upward in a smile, "Sure."

He gentley takes me by the arm and leads me to the couch. I sit down, then he sits down, only an inch in between us.

He reopens his book and begins to read, when I find my eyes lingering on his own. He glances at me, "You okay, Yue-chan?"

I snap back to reality the best I can, and say, "I-I'm fine, really. _Icha Icha Paradise_, huh? I like that book, Jiraiya-sama sure knows how to write a book, huh?"

Kakashi looks at me in surprise. I raise a brow, and ask, "What?"

He says dumbfoundly, "I've never heard of a girl who like to read _Icha Icha Paradise_. Most would think its gross, and would burn it in an instant."

I giggle, "Well, you'll see that I'm not like most girls, Kakashi-kun. Mind sharing your book?"

"Sure." he says, leaning closer so I could read along.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I'm just about finished with my book, when I feel something warm and heavy fall on my shoulder. I look down to see Yue's sleeping face.

I smile to myself, and find myself stroking her feather-soft locks.

_She must have been very tired._

She looks so calm and peaceful, it makes me sorry to think that I may have to wake her. She looks so beautiful, as if an angel dropped on Earth.

_What am I saying? What's going on? What on Earth is she doing to me? I can't fall for her, she's my mission, __**and**__the Yondaime's daughter. Not to mention, she's having someone else's child._

I carefully lift her into my arms, bridal style, and I slowly carry her to her room. I gently lay her in the bed next to Awari, and I tuck them both in.

Awari stirs and sleepily looks up at me with his large ocean-blue eyes.

"Go back to sleep." I whisper, trying not to wake Yue from her peaceful slumber.

Awari keeps his eyes locked with mine, he raises his arms expectantly.

I smile and ask, "You gonna sleep with me tonight?" He nods, arms still raised. I chuckle lightly and slowly lift him out of the covers.

I fit the blankets around Yue, and lightly brush my fingers over her stomach. After a moment, I set Awari on my hip and quietly walk out of Yue's room, quietly closing the door behind me.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**So, how was that chapter? A bit of fluffiness?**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	10. The Arrival

**Chapter 10 - The Arrival**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

Why does she have to see me _now_?

I was just about to head out to the market with Yue and Awari, when an ANBU said the Godaime Hokage wished to see me.

So Yue wouldn't be alone and unguarded, I sent word to Sakura for her and her friends to hang out with her today. And, of course, I had to send the "Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja", too.

But, still, I feel very uneasy being without her.

_I've fallen in deep, its too late to go back now._

This girl has become my life.

* * *

Papers, paper and more papers. What's with all the papers? 

I feel kind of sorry for Tsunade, having to do all of this work.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I sigh, looking at my fingernails, putting on my bored/ lazy act.

Over the vass amounts of paperwork on her desk, I sense Tsunade stiffen and jump in surprise. I smirk and cross my arms, "Did I scare you, Hokage-sama?" I taunt.

I see her head pop up, and she walks out from the "mountain", she stands in front of me, arms crossed.

I immediately become serious at the intensity of the seriousness in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama?" I question slowly, afraid of what she might say.

"Kakashi, we have a move."

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata! Over here!" the loud bellow of Naruto explodes in the middle of the crowded market.

"Naruto," I hiss, "quiet down!"

Its been a little over a month since I came here. Inuzuka Tasuka is coming along great! She's not so shy anymore, she's developing her talents very well, she's very intellegent.

Nara Rasuke has mastered the cloning technique in weeks. Nara-san says the Rasuke will no doubtly be smarter than her Shikamaru.

Nara Aria is the cutest and happiest little thing I've ever seen! She'll go to anyone who wants her, she's always smiling, laughing and kicking.

Temari's very happy to have her, Shikamaru is also happy. He says its scary that Temari and Aria look like twins.

No one came for Awari, so I decided to adopt him. He's very happy and smart, he's a genius! He can draw very well, he loves to read and write. He won't talk yet, we're still working on it.

I'm really worried. The Earth village hasn't appeared since I came here. What are they planing to do? And when?

"Yue?" Sakura's voice pulls me back to reality, back to the busy market and to the toddler sleeping on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. How are you today?" I say, forcing a notably miserable smile. Sakura's smile twitches down to a frown, and says, "I'm alright."

I blink a couple of times, "You don't sound okay. What's got you upset, you can tell me?" She looks around her as if someone were watching us. "Come with me." She whispers.

I pass Awari to Hinata, and say, "We'll be right back, keep him for me? And don't let Naruto get into trouble!", then, I follow Sakura to a more quiet section.

"So, what's going on?"

She blushes and bites her lower lip, "Well, I…uh…I-" "Spit it out, kid." I say playfully, smirking as her blush deepens. She squeezes her eyes shut and blurts out in a squeak, "I think I have a thing for Gaara!"

I gasp in surprise, then, I smile. Gaara actually has someone to love him…but will he return the pink-haired kunoichi's feelings?

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I squeal, wrapping her in the best bear-hug I could muster. "C-can't b-breathe!" she gasps, I instantly release her with a blush, "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

_I have a master plan in mind for these two!_

"Onee-chan! Where'd you go?" I hear Naruto call from a little distance.

"Shall we get going?" she questions with a tilt of her head. I smile, "Lets go, Subaku-san." Sakura blushes and growls in embarassment, "Stop that!"

I chuckle heartily as we walk back to the fussing Ino and Naruto, and quiet Hinata and Awari.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"What do you mean 'move'?" I question, voice harsh, even in my ears.

Tsunade seems unfazed by my tone, she says calmly, "The Earth country, they're making their first move."

"What? When?"

"They're coming undercover. They're coming to sign a "peace treaty" with Konoha."

"The whole royal family?"

"Yes, the Chikage, his son, wife, mother and a bunch of their "best" jounin."

"I see…When will they arrive?"

"They'll be here any minute."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I exclaim, clenching my fists tightly.

She growls "We only found out not to long ago. Where is Yue?"

I say slowly, my blood suddenly running cold, "…She's at the market with her friends."

"What? You had better get to her, and fast!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I stutter, practically flying out her window.

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto cried happily, he and Awari doing a happy dance. "Calm down, Naruto, its just a festival." I say, raising a brow with a tiny smile.

We were walking around, when we happened upon a poster, declaring a season festival in a couple of weeks. I don't know why Naruto, Ino and Sakura are so excited. Festivals are too crowded and noisy. Plus, the Earth country could try and attack there.

Sakura and Ino's jaws drop to the floor, "_Just_ a festival? Are you _crazy_?"

"Well," I drawl slowly, "I _am_ known to do crazy things."

"You'll love this festival, Yue, I just know it!" Ino exclaims, determination burns like a fire in her eyes.

Sakura nudges me playfully, "And I bet you can get some 'alone time' with your _boyfriend_."

My face heats up, I'm sure I'm as red as Sakura's kimono, "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Who's your boyfriend?" Naruto suddenly becomes serious, "I'll pulverise him!"

Still blushing and glaring, I cross my arms over my chest, refusing to speak.

Ino smirks, "You that dumb, Naruto? We're talking about Kakashi-san."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto practically screams, "Since _when_!"

"We're not dating, Naruto!" I yell, "He's my guard, nothing more, okay?"

Leaving Awari clutching to Sakura's leg, I storm off.

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

Faster, faster! Where is she?

I'm frantically searching the market for any sign of Yue from the rooftops, but I can't seem to find her.

_Come on, come on! Where are you, Yue? Give me a sign_!

If I can't find her, I'm done for! I know! Just look for Sakura's bubble gum-pink hair! She's the only pink head in Konoha.

After a moment, I find what I'm looking for.

"Found you!"

I leap in the middle of the crowd, landing right next to Ino. I immediately search for Yue, but she's not here!

"Where is she? Where's Yue?" I question frantically, catching my breath, heart pounding at my rib cage.

Ino shakes her head, and says, "We don't know. We were playing around, and said some things that made her mad, and she stormed off that way."

"Dammit!"

I bolt the way she pointed, hoping to reach her before the Earth country arrives.

Suddenly, the villagers begin to part, making a path for an "honored" guest.

_No! The Earth country!_

I need to find Yue, and _fast_!

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

I'm running toward the apartment, when the villagers start to part.

I stop in the mass and watch curiously.

_Its probably someone __**very**__ important._

I suddenly see a bunch of jounin surrounding someone or something, but I can't see what they're protecting or see what village they're from.

As they pass me, our eyes catch, and they smirk. I catch sight of one of the jounin's headbands, and my heart stops and sinks, and my blood runs ice cold.

_No…the Earth region…_

* * *

**I know, this chapter did a bunch of jumping around. But now its starting to get interesting, ne?**

**R & R please!**

**-Cloe**


	11. Dazed

**Chapter 11 - Dazed**

_(Yue's POV)_

I begin to tremble and shake violently, my throat goes as dry as a desert. I knew they'd come eventually, so why am I so upset?

_They're finally here. Will they really kill me?_

I'm shaking so hard, my body is racking with pain, yet I'm too numb to notice. I feel my chest rising and falling harder and harder as my breath comes quicker. My head begins to spin, and my vision begins to blur.

_I can't collapse here, they'll get me for sure!_

Sudden pressure on my shoulder snaps me out of my terrifing trance. I look over to see a familiar hand, I look up more, and I lock eyes with Kakashi.

I sigh in relief, and wrap my arms around him, "K-Kakashi!" I manage to choke out, tears threatening to fall. He wraps his arms around me with a sigh, laying his head on mine, "Thank god, you're safe, Yue. We need to get out of here before they see you."

I lower my gaze, and whisper, "Its too late, they've already spotted me."

I faintly hear Kakashi growl and curse, then whisper back, "Its alright, lets go."

I look up just in time to see the Chikage's son smirking and glaring at me.

I instantly pale, and freeze in place, Kakashi's voice now distant in my ears. An eternity seems to pass as the future Chikage and I stare each other down. Everything seems to move really slow, as if time is slowing to a stop.

"Yue!"

Time seems to pick up where it left off. I look up at Kakashi, or rather, right through him, still in a daze.

"What's wrong?" he whispers, flaming hot fingers brushing my ice cold face. I can tell he's concerned, worried. The lazy look is gone from his features, voice quieter, gentler.

All I manage to whisper is, "..I-its _him_…"

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"Him? Who's _him_?" I ask quietly, putting my hands on her shoulders.

She looks up at me, eyes glazed in fear, face pale as I have ever seen, body lightly shaking. She doesn't answer, just looks right through me.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, and whisper in her ear, "Come on, lets go home."

She follows, movements robotic and slow. I lower my head.

_I've had enough of this, I'm getting her home __**now**!_

I carefully pick her up bridal style, and fly to the rooftops. I pass Naruto, Sakura and Ino, they run through the crowd after me.

And in a blurring instant, I'm at the apartment door.

I kick the door open, it flies back with a loud bang. I carry Yue to her room and tuck her under the blankets.

She looks around in a daze, and says, "Why am I here?"

"Because you need your rest." I say, "Just go to sleep." I sit with her for a minute, until she falls asleep, then, I go sit in the den.

A few minutes later, the gang noisily bursts through the door.

"Shhh, you'll wake her." I whisper, putting a finger to my lips, indicating their silence.

"What's wrong with Yue!" Naruto exclaims loudly. Sakura whacks him upside the head, and hisses, "He _said_ be _quiet_!"

"What's wrong with her, Kakashi?" Ino asks. Sakura sits on the couch next to me, and Ino and Naruto sit on the floor at my feet.

I look around for the little toddler, "Where's Awari?"

"He's with Tenten." Sakura answers, "Now please tell us?"

I sigh, "To tell you the truth, I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Should we get Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asks, tilting her head to the side.

I shake my head and say, "No, I don't think she can help with this one. We need to keep a closer eye on Yue, now that the Earth country is here."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Its half past nine now, Yue is still asleep. 

"Kids, why don't you go home. Its getting kind of late."

"You're kidding me!" Ino says, "Kakashi-san, we're _fifteen_, its not late until, like, midnight."

"Well, go do…whatever you guys do. I'll hold the fort."

"We have a fort?"

"Naruto…shut up."

"And take Naruto with you." I say exhaustedly, "Naruto, stay with Kiba or someone tonight."

"Why do you wanna be alone?" Naruto questions. Ino rolls her eyes, "Duh! He wants 'alone time' with Yue!"

I blush at Ino's "theory"

_Ugh, thank god they can't see under this mask!_

"No, no, no!" I say, waving my hand defensively, "I need time to, uh, think…about our next move!"

Sakura smirks, and says mockingly, "Sure, Kakashi-sensei, sure."

Before I could defend myself further, they've grabbed Naruto and were out the door.

_Sigh…Teenagers…_

* * *

A little while later, tired of laying on the "death trap", I get up and walk into the kitchen. 

_I guess I'll make some tea in case she wakes up._

A million burns and twenty scars later, I'm carrying in the tea.

Still asleep…How much longer will she sleep? 

I set the tea on the nightstand, and I lean against the wall across from her bed. Wearily, I sit down, and prop my arm on my knee, propping my head in my hand.

…_So tired…but I __**need**__ to keep on guard…_

My eyelids grow heavy, my vision blurs, then, I black out.

* * *

**Wow...I think there seems to be a little OOC in here, sorry about that.**

**R & R please!**

**-Cloe**


	12. Spending the Night with You

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Spending a Night with You**

_(Yue's POV)_

Slowly I blink, eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding me. The moon's full light plays across my covered legs and my naked hands.

_How long have I been asleep?_

I glance at the clock on the night table, 3:32 am.

That's funny, I don't remember getting into bed… 

I look across my bed, and nearly jump out of my skin. Once I realize its only Kakashi, my heart calms down and I sigh in relief.

Wait…Why is he in here? 

I'm about to get out of bed, when I notice a cup of tea sitting next to my clock. I smile.

_Aww, he made me tea._

I pick it up, its kind of cold. He must have been in here for a while. I take a sip, the cold liquid rushes down my throat, rehydrating my parched mouth. It tastes so sweet! Like he added the sweetest flowers to it.

I set the cup down and look over at him. Leaning against the wall, legs laying out in front of him, arms lay across his midsection, head leaning on the wall.

Silver hair splayed everywhere, glowing in the moonlight. Mask less face eased in peace, no worries haunting his face, lips slightly parted in sleep, breath coming out in tiny puffs of hot air.

I smile to myself. He looks so gorgeous. Peaceful and tranquil in his sleep. Only if it could last forever.

"Yue."

My heart suddenly stops.

Oh, no! He's caught me! 

I sigh in relief once I realize that he was talking in his sleep.

_He's dreaming of __**me**_

Wanting to find out what its about, I whisper, "Yes, Kakashi?" His brows furrow, and he grumbles, "Don't leave me alone, please."

I smile sadly, "I'm not going anywhere, Kakashi."

I pull the comforter off my bed, and sit on the floor. I cuddle up with Kakashi, covering both of us in my large blanket. And his arms immediately wrap around me, holding me close.

I blush furiously, but I do not dare to move, for fear of waking him.

His warmth beckons me closer until my head rests on his chest , my hand resting on his own over his torso. He's so warm, its lulling me back to sleep.

My eyelids grow heavy with sleep, and soon, I join him in the dream world.

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

Oh, man! My aching back!

The early morning's rays are blinding me, hurting my Sharingan eye. I slowly open my eyes, they widen in confusion.

Where am I? This isn't the den…this looks like… 

I look to my side, confirming my fear.

Oh, shit! I sleep in Yue's room! 

Part of me is happy that she's by my side, and the other half is terrified that when she wakes up, she'll murder me!

I calm myself down. She's not the type to murder someone for something like that. She's sweet, understanding and loving. At times she can be stubborn, hot-headed and scary.

_Geez, sounds kind of like Naruto! Well, what do you expect from his older sister?_

I look at her more thoroughly.

Face eased in slumber, honey hair framing her pale and round face.

Then, I realize how close we actually are.

Our hands are entwined, there isn't any space in between us _at all_ and our legs are tangled.

I sweat drop.

Oh, boy…

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

I stretch and yawn.

_Yet another dreadful day._

I open my eyes, my stomach immediately sinks.

_So it wasn't a dream. We really did sleep here._

I look over at Kakashi, head leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

I smirk and say, voice hoarse from sleep, "Stop pretending, Kakashi-kun, I know you're awake."

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles down at me, "Sleep well?" he asks, "This floor isn't very comfortable, its not good for the baby."

I smile, feeling my face get hot, "We're fine. Where are Awari and Naruto? Did he kick you out of the den?" His smile falters, "No, Naruto stayed over at a friend's last night. Awari is with Ten-Ten."

"Willingly or forced?"

"Forced." He said slowly, "You needed your sleep, and I needed to keep an eye on you. After you little spell yesterday…"

I frown and look at the ground.

_That's right. The Earth country has finally moved._

"Yue-chan?"

My head snaps up, locking eyes with Kakashi. I bite my lip, and say, "We need to be more alert, now that the Earth country has arrived."

"Right. I guess I'll see you in the kitchen, then, Yue-chan?" he says, getting up and walking to the ajar door.

"Right."

I dunno why, but when Kakashi called me Yue-chan, my heart seemed to deflate or get a little heavier.

_Why? He only called me by my name once, and in his sleep. Why is that any different? And, yet, why __**is**__ he dreaming of me?_

Its weird. He's dreaming of me and begging for me to not leave. Why?

I'm tempted to ask him about it, but its embarrassing, and he looks so happy making breakfast. I don't want to upset him or embarrass him. Oh, well. Another mystery to never know.

* * *

**Was that mushy enough for you guys? Please give me your imput on the story so far**

**R & R!**

**- Cloe**


	13. War Negotiations

* * *

**Chapter 13 - War Negotiations**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

Yue and I are about to go get Awari. I close the apartment door behind me and lock it.

"Hatake Kakshi and Uzimaki Yue-sama?"

I groan, laying my head against the door.

_Not again!_

"Yes?" I hear Yue reply inquisitively.

_What could Tsunade want __**now**_

I turn around and step in front of Yue, looking the young ANBU in the eyes. He shrinks back, bows, and says, "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

I sigh, "Very well, then."

Once he disappears, I turn to Yue.

"Are you able to handle it?"

"Of course."

"Are you able to keep up with my speed, or should I slow down?"

"Kakashi-kun, being pregnant doesn't slow _me_ down."

"Okay…" I say uneasily, "whatever you say."

I leap on the closest rooftop and jump a couple across. I stop and look at Yue. Even though she's along side me, I can see she's struggling.

_She's to proud to ask for help…Just like her little brother._

I position my hands under her legs and on her back. Before she could protest, I pick her up and I'm leaping away.

_She really needs to take it easy._

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

"Yue-sama, Kakashi!" Tsunade calls as we walk into her office, "Just the people I need to see!"

I steal a glance at Kakashi. All morning, he's been standing in front of me, and he's been a little stiff.

_Is it because of the wall, or is something going to happen?_

"Yue-sama," Tsunade says, drawing my gaze to her, "the Kazekage and his siblings will be here shortly."

"Is that all?" Kakashi questions quickly.

Tsunade raises a brow, and says, "No, I have other news-"

"Then, get on with it." Kakashi interrupts.

Tsunade growls and exclaims, "I would if you'd be quiet for a moment!"

Kakashi opens his mouth to protest, I put my hand on his shoulder. I immediately feel him ease up, "Please, let her finish."

When he doesn't reply, Tsunade continues.

"It's the Earth country. They will only sign a treaty if we give them what they want. Due to the war between Sand, Sound and ourselves, thanks to the previous Kazekage, we could use the allies."

"So after all the trouble, you're going to give her up?" Kakashi exclaims angrily, clenching is fists tightly, eye narrowed.

"Kakashi-"

"Stay out of this, Yue!" he barks, eye still locked on Tsunade, "This doesn't concern you."

I step back in surprise. He's never been like this before. What's got him so worked up?

_Stay out of this, Yue! This doesn't concern you._

I feel my blood beginning to boil. I clench my fists, and snap, "Of course, it does, you fool! This mess is because of _me_! No matter where I go, I _always_ cause everyone trouble."

I throw open the doors to Tsunade's office and I storm out.

I'm so blinded by my emotions, I don't see the Earth ninja not too far behind.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"Yue, wait!" I call out, taking a step forward.

Too late. She's gone.

I sigh, dropping my hand to my side.

_What have I done?_

"Way to go, chump." Tsunade sighs sympathetically, "Chase away the girl."

_I-I didn't mean to…_

"Yue…" I whisper quietly.

Tsunade pats me on the back, and says, "Don't worry, she'll come back…If the Earth ninja don't get her first."

"What?"

_Oh, no! The Earth ninja, I forgot! I __**have**__ to protect her!_

I dash out the door without a second thought.

I don't even see Tsunade's knowing smile.

* * *

_(Tsunade's POV)_

I smile and walk back to my desk.

_My plan was __**perfect**__! I __**knew**__ it'd work! Now, all we need to do, if Yue escapes the Earth nin, is to get them to confess._

"Tsunade-san?" Shizune looks at me questioningly. "Oh, Shizune," I say with a smile, "I had forgotten you were here."

Shizune's eye twitches, and she grumbles, "So nice of you to forget your own apprentice."

I sigh, "Oh, don't be like that, Shizune! And plus, I have _two_ apprentices, remember?"

"Haruno Sakura, I know." She sighs, "Anyway, was it wise to do that? Yue is in serious danger, the Earth nin are ruthless killers. If something were to happen to her, I'd hate to see what Kakashi-san would do to the Earth country _and_ you."

I chuckle, grab a sake bottle, and say, "Don't worry, Yue can handle herself. After all, she _is_ the Yondaime's daughter."

"As is Naruto is his son, and you _know _how much trouble that boy gets into."

_She's right._

I look out the window, and in to the bright blue sky full of fluffy, warm-looking clouds.

_Yue…Kakashi…be careful._

* * *

**Kakashi's being a very protective, ne? Tune in to see what happens to our two favorite people!**

**R & R!**

**- Cloe**


	14. Trapped

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Trapped**

_(Yue's POV)_

The giant trees, that's where I've gone. Its also where I first agreed to let Kakashi be my _protector_.

I'm sitting in their jungle and silently cry, knees drawn to my chin.

_I'm pathetic. Sitting here, crying like a child._

But when I got to thinking about it, what Kakashi said was true.

_Stay out of this, Yue! This doesn't concern you._

When I came to Konoha for _protection_, I handed all of the problems over to the Hokage, Kakashi and the ANBU. They are no longer only _my_ problems.

Kakashi was only trying to help, and I yelled at him…

Thinking about him gets me smiling. I don't know _why_, but it does.

I remember, I didn't even _want _to come here. Coming to Konoha to be guarded was all Arux's idea. Now, I can't imagine life outside of Konoha.

…_Arux…_

Now that I catch myself thinking about him, I can't help but wondering. Where is he now? Is he alright? Is he lonely?

"Arux, I miss you." I whisper, lifting my head from my arms. I squint, eyes adjusting to the light.

_I should head back…Kakashi's probably out looking for me._

I stand, preparing to leave, when, suddenly, I sense a presence.

_Kakashi? No…its not his. Its evil. His is strong and kind._

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" I call, whipping out my dagger. Suddenly, there isn't only one presence, but multiple. The energy is so strong, I can't count.

"Kakashi…" I quietly whisper. In my state, I can't handle all of them alone. I have to control my chakra so it won't hurt the infant, so I can't summon my shadow clones.

I'm a sitting duck.

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

Come on! Come on! This _**cannot**__ happen again!_

I stop around the village, asking if anyone has seen Yue. And they'd all reply, "No, not today."

_Damn! I __**need**__ to find her!_

Suddenly, I spot Shino and Neji walking toward the giant forest. I stop them, and say, "Sorry to bother you two, but have you seen Yue anywhere today?"

"That girl that's always with you? Tall, brown hair?" Neji asks monotoniously.

"Yeah, that's her!"

Shino looks to the giant forest, and says, "I think we saw her run into the forest, but there were some ninja following her. I think they're from the Earth country."

"But that was at least thirty minutes ago." Neji adds.

"Thanks, guys." I say quickly, bolting off.

_Damn! I have to hurry!_

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

"Show yourselves, cowards!" I call again, the hair on the back of my neck is standing up. The air suddenly feels cold and hot at the same time and I'm pouring sweat.

I hear laughter somewhere in the trees. I growl, "I know you're from the Earth country! The future Chikyukage sent you, didn't he?"

"Very good." I hear someone hiss in my ear, I spin around, but no one is there.

"It saves us the trouble."

"What does he want?" I call again, straining to see a ninja anywhere in sight.

"He doesn't think you've suffered enough, Yue-sama."

_What?_

"Stop hiding! Come out and fight like men!"

"Oh, but why endanger _his_ child, hm? It should be a wonderful gift."

"You're wrong!" I whisper, "It's a curse. You have no idea what I have to go through."

_Kakashi._

"I can never be with anyone again." I yell, tears streaking down my cheeks, "For the rest of my life, I'm cursed to live alone!"

"Ah, but why hate loneliness? It's the one companion you _can_ trust."

I say quietly, almost in a whisper, "You're wrong again. Loneliness is a dull hell. Friends. Friends and family are what keep this world together. Loneliness is for suicidals."

I immediately think of my friends, new and old.

Arux, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru even, Hinata, Kiba, Shino also, Neji too, Lee, Tenten, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade.

And most of all, Kakashi.

"So give me your best shots!" I yell, a new fire burning inside me.

_So long as I think of my friends, they can't hurt me._

Suddenly, ninjas start to swarm out of the trees and surround me, grabbing a hold of me.

I calmly stand still as one finally sticks a cloth over my mouth, rendering me unconcious.

…_Kakashi…_

* * *

**Mwuhahaha! CLIFFY:D**

**R & R if you wanna see what happens!**

**-Cloe**


	15. Search Party

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Search Party**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I stop in the middle of the trees to catch my breath. I've been searching the forest for two hours now, and still nothing.

_Have they really caught her?_

I'm about to search again, when I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see a fleet of ANBU and Hunter nin.

"Hokage-sama demands you come with us." The leading hunter nin says, stepping forward, as if I'm about to break a run for it.

_But…Yue…_

I sigh, maybe Tsunade will know something. So, I willingly follow them to Tsunade's office.

* * *

I twitch nervously. 

We're standing in front of the Hokage. All of the ANBU and Hunter nin stand behind me, leaving me in the line of fire if she were to get angry.

_Thanks, guys._

Also in the room are Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Genma.

"Genma," I state in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

He grins and says, "I'm a jounin, too, remember. Jesus, you look awful! What happened to you?"

"So kind of you to notice." I grumble, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Gai nudges Genma, and whispers, "Yue-sama's what happened to him. You know, Yondaime's daughter, the gorgeous dane that's missing."

"Oh!" Genma said in surprise, smirking evilly at Kakashi, then, Gai, "So they have a _thing_ going on, huh?"

Gai chuckles, "Yeah! He's been worried sick over her. He's been searching for her all afternoon _and_ he never leaves her side. The day the Earth scum arrived and she collapsed, he stayed with her _all_ the time."

Genma snickers evilly.

"We do _not_!" I hiss, shoving my hands deeper in my pockets, tempted to kill the pair of them.

_Easy, Kakashi, they're just trying to push your buttons._

"Enough, boys!" Tsunade says loudly to get everyone's attention, "Okay, time to get down to business!"

Everyone immediately snaps to attention.

"Uzimaki Yue-sama is missing, with a bunch of Earth ninja after her. They are our immediate suspect. We need to find her quickly, bring her home and put her under heavy guard. Understood?"

When no one answers, she calls, "To the Forest of Death!"

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

Bright lights are shinning right at my face. I groan in annoyance, and slowly open my eyes.

The deep orange sky reflects off the deep mahogany ceiling. I carefully sit up and observe my surroundings.

I'm in a medium-sized room, dark mahogany walls, the room is bare. The only thing around is the twin-sized bed that I'm in, and a simple little leaf in the middle of the room.

I look out of a tiny window next to my bed. The sky is littered with deep oranges, pinks and purples. Down below, the lights dance off an ocean of trees.

_Where am I?_

The landscape doesn't look familiar at all. I only know I'm not in Suna, Konoha or Earth. I don't know how, I just know.

_Awari had better be safe. Knowing Kakashi, he'll forget all about him, and argue with Tsunade._

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"…you three check sector forty-one and you three check sector forty-two." Tsunade finished, shooing away the rest of the ANBU, Hunter nin and Jounin.

Gaara also brought some of his jounin to help with the search.

I stand next to Tsunade, watching all of the ninja leave. I turn to her, and question, "Tsunade-sama, may I have a word?"

"Sure," she says, now a lot calmer, "shoot."

"When we find Yue, I don't want her being surrounded by ANBU or any one else. She _hates_ being treated like a princess. I can handle her all my own."

"Oh?" she says, raising a brow and crossing her arms, "Do mean like this morning?"

I frown, "No, we usually aren't like that. She's usually sweet and stubborn. And I'm…me."

"And that helps?" she says sarcastically.

"Please, Tsunade-sama," I beg, "don't take her away from me." I see a tinge of surprise in her eyes, then, its gone.

She smirks, "And since when did you start calling her "Yue" and not "Yue-chan" or "Yue-sama"?"

My face heats up a little, and I open my mouth, only, I can't find anything to say.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I sigh

_Thank you, Naruto!_

I turn and wave at the oncoming genin…Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Ten-Ten and Sakura with Awari, Tasuka, Rasuke and Aria in tow.

"You sure have a gang full, huh, Kakashi?" Tsunade inquired with a tiny smirk.

"Sakura," I question firmly, "why did you bring the children? Why are _any_ of you here, anyway?"

Lee exclaims, "We wish to help find Yue-dono, and we also wish to remain youthful!"

Rasuke jumped up, threw his fists in the air, and says, "We wish to help, too, Kakashi-senpai!"

"And our families are out searching, so we needed a babysitter." Tasuka added.

Tsunade says slowly, "Really…Then, by all means, help."

The kids instantly begin to cheer.

"But, Tsunade-sama…"

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart, Kakashi!" she calls nonchalantly, "Okay, Kiba, you, Tasuka and Akamaru try to track her scent."

"Gotcha! Come on, Tasuka, Akamaru!"

"Ruff!"

"Naruto and Rasuke, search the treetops, Lee, Ten-Ten, you search the ground."

"Right!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Ino and Sakura, check for blood, cloth, etc."

"Okay, lets go!"

"I'll take Aria and Awari with me." She says, "I need to run to the office real fast."

"Fine, just don't lose them. Temari and Yue will skin you alive." I warn.

"Right, I'll remember that." She chuckles before taking off with the children.

I adjust my headband, and I fly through the trees.

For the first time in my life, I'm interested in something other than _Icha Icha Paradise_. For the first time since Obito's death, I'm worried. And for the first time, I actually _care_ for someone _this much_ since my mother died.

* * *

**Not a bad cliffy, but we still don't know where Yue is or what position she's in. :D**

**R & R!**

**-Cloe**


	16. Captors

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Captors**

_(Yue's POV)_

"Good evening, Yue-hime."

My head snaps in the direction of the voice. He stands in a corner. I sit confidently, showing I'm not afraid of his deep, haunting, evil aura.

Trench coat wrapped around him, piercing obsidian eyes glaring at me, ebony hair falling over his Konoha headband.

I notice a scratch through the symbol, meaning he's a missing nin.

I hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I immediately recognize his attire. Pure black trench coat, giant red clouds on it.

_He's from Akatsuki, the Red Moon. Why are __**they **__involved?_

He smirks, and replies, "I'm Itachi, member of Akatsuki. What my business here is no concern of yours."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I hear from another corner of the room, "Now, now, Itachi, that's no way to talk to a princess."

The other person is a head shorter than Itachi, long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, also a anti-lightning symbol. Another member of Akatsuki.

_Funny…He looks just like Ino._

"Who are _you_?" I growl, crossing my arms.

He smiles, "I am Deidara. Nice to meet you."

"You don't need to be so friendly, Deidara." I hear a third voice hiss from next to my bed.

_Another Akatsuki?_

Beady black eyes, half a head taller than Itachi, spiky blue hair, blue _skin_ and an anti-Mist symbol. Is this guy a _fish_?

I snap in annoyance, "How many of you are there? And who are you…fish?"

He twitches and hisses. Deidara replies, "He's Kisame. And don't worry, there will be at least another two joining us."

"Would anyone mind telling me what I'm doing here with _you_?" I growl. Kisame chuckles evilly, "You'll find out soon enough, princess."

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"Oi, this is getting us nowhere!" Naruto exclaims loudly after about three hours of searching, "How will we _ever_ find her!"

"Don't say that!" I snap, glowering at the youngest Uzimaki, "We'll find her and bring her back! Got it?"

"But, Kakashi-senpai," Ino says, "we haven't found any blood or evidence of her kidnapping. Maybe she went back to Sunagakure."

Kiba asked, "But wouldn't have the Subaku siblings seen her? They would have had to pass her."

"Thank you, Kiba." I say with a sigh, "If you're tired, Naruto, just go back home."

"No way!" he bellows, "She's my sister, and I won't lose her to the Earth country!"

"Kakashi-senpai, Kakashi-senpai!" Tasuka cried from a bit of a ways, "Sakura and I found something!"

I suddenly feel my heart race, and my breath catching in my throat.

_Maybe this is it!_

In a blur, I find myself next to Sakura.

"So, what did we find?" I say hurriedly, once I find my voice.

Sakura looked downward.

_Oh, no. Something's wrong._

"Sakura…"

She closed her eyes and held out her hands, I take the items and look them over. Its a tiny piece of Yue's kimono blouse, and a black fabric with a red corner on it.

I hear Sakura whisper, "…Akatsuki."

My heart stops and I suddenly feel dizzy, my legs buckle, dropping me to my knees.

"…No…" I find myself whispering, "…not them…"

"What's wrong with Kakashi-senpai?" I faintly hear Tenten ask Sakura.

"No!" I exclaim, vision swaying in and out of focus. I stand up shakily, leaning on the closest tree trunk.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should sit down, you don't look so good." Sakura says quietly, I feel her hand on my arm.

"No…I'm fine…"

"Really?" I hear Tsunade's voice from somewhere in front of me. Her voice seems normal, Sakura and Tasuka haven't said a word.

I crush the fabric in my hand, and say shakily, "We've found a clue, Tsunade-sama."

"Really?" she asks excitedly, "What did you find?"

Once my vision clears, I briskly hand her the pieces. I watch her face go from excited to ice cold horror to anger in under a second.

"Akatsuki." I breathe.

"Akatsuki!" all of the genin yell, Tasuka and Rasuke look up in confusion.

Her face darkens, and she says quietly, "This is bad, _real _bad. Who knows what'll happen if _they_ have her."

"What would they want her for if its the Earth country that wants her?" Kiba questions, Akamaru barking in agreement.

Tsunade whispers, "I don't know…maybe…" suddenly she calls, "Naruto, Lee, Kiba, gather all of the ANBU, Hunter nin, Jounin and Suna nin you can find. Bring them here ASAP!"

"Right!" the three exclaim, disappearing in different directions.

"Tsunade-dono," Tasuka asks, tugging on her pant leg, "what's Akatsuki?"

"They're terrible people, Tasuka." I say, pushing off the trunk, standing straight, "They are a group of missing nin. They're ruthless killers, they kill innoccent people just for the fun of it. They're the ones who set the Kyuubi rampaging in to Konoha."

She gasps, "That's horrible! Why would they want Yue?"

Tsunade whispers coldly, "They're not after _her_…they're working with the Earth country to get something…But what?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	17. Memories

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Memories**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I pace around on the soft, crispy grass, while Tsunade and the nin form a plan.

_What could they be thinking? What is it they want?_

Akatsuki working with the Earth country, kidnapping Yue. What's going on? I don't understand anything anymore! Ever since I first saw Yue in Tsunade's office, everything's been a puzzle.

"_What do you mean protector? I can take care of myself!" she exclaims, glaring at Arux and Tsunade._

_I get close to her ear and whisper, "Have you had enough yet…Yue-sama?" _

_Her eyes immediately widen with recognition. She kicks my leg and growls, "Dammit, Hatake-san, what was that for?"_

"_Have you reconsidered your options?"_

_There's a long pause before she answers. "…Yeah, I guess so. But I only need it for the time being, you understand?" "Of course." I say, "Now, lets head on home, everyone is worried about you."_

_I throw her bag on the bed, and say, "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." "You sure?" she asks, "I could always sleep on the couch. It doesn't matter, really."_

_I shake my head, "No, you need it more than I do." I walk out quietly, and before shutting the door, I say, "Goodnight, Yue-sama, and congratulations."_

_She grabs me by the arm, stopping me in mid step. _

_I turn to her and ask, "What is it?"_

_She runs over to the children, I slowly follow. They shrink back in fear, the eldest boy gets in a protective stance. "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." she coaxs softly, outstretching her hand, "Let me help you."_

_I beckon her over, and call, "Hey, guys, come here! I want all of you to meet someone."_

"_We have a very important person staying with us for the next few months or so."_

_She looks up at Naruto and asks, "…Do you…hate him so, nii-chan?"_

_I put a hand on her shoulder and whisper, "Would you like a word alone with him?" She shakes her head and says, "No, everyone needs to know."_

"_Oh, no, you don't." I say, before I lift her into the air, then, set her on the couch, "I'll get it. Naruto, make sure she stays on the couch."_

"_Now what did I say about eating too fast, huh? Plus, all that ramen you ate earlier." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Naruto struggles to lift his head, he glowers at me and growls almost inaudibley, "S-shut up…"_

"_Yue-chan, are you okay?" I question, walking up to her, fingers gently connecting with her cheek._

"_May I sit with you, Kakashi-kun? Just for a little while?"_

_I carefully lift her into my arms, bridal style, and I slowly carry her to her room. I gently lay her in the bed next to Awari, and I tuck them both in._

"_Kakashi-kun!" she manages to choke out, tears threatening to fall. I wrap my arms around her with a sigh, laying my head on hers, "Thank, God, you're safe, Yue-chan. We need to get out of here before they see you."_

_She smirks and says, voice hoarse from sleep, "Stop pretending, Kakashi-kun, I know you're awake."_

I slowly open my eyes and smile down at her, "Sleep well?" I_ asks, "This floor isn't very comfortable, its not good for the baby."_

"_So after all the trouble, you're goin_g to give her up?" I growl angrily, clenching my_ fists tightly, eye narrowed._

"_Kakashi-"_

"_Stay out of this, Yue!" I bark, eye still locked on Tsunade, "This doesn't concern you."_

"_Of course, it does, you fool! This mess is because of me! No matter where I go, I always cause everyone trouble."_

I close my eyes and shake my head.

_I'm such an idiot. She was only trying to help, and I yelled at her. I bet she'll never forgive me for that one._

"Kakashi!" Tsunade snaps, my eyes shoot open and they land on her. She and every other ninja are staring at me.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I question, putting on an air, as if nothing ever happened.

She says, "We have a plan. You want in or not?"

"I'm in." I sigh, walking over and stand next to Kurenai and Asuma. At least they're a bit a ways from Gai and Genma.

* * *

_(Tsunade's POV)_

"Okay, this is how it works." I begin, eyeing Kakashi for interruptions, "You all know that if a Missing nin doesn't turn up within a couple of days on their own, we send the Hunter nin after them.

"Since we don't know where Akatsuki is hiding out, we'll have to go a little longer. We'll send in the special Jounin to interrigate some Earth nin that suspiciously disappeared about the same time yesterday evening.

"And, I'm sad to say, if Yue doesn't turn up in a little more than a week, we'll have to announce her dead."

I watch Kakashi's facial expression go from curious to horror and to anger.

"But, Hokage-sama!"

_Here he goes._

"The Akatsuki could kill her within that time period! You should know her condition-"

"I'm very well aware of her condition, Kakashi!" I snap, "But there's nothing more we can do. I'm sorry."

I look at him sympathetically.

I know how it feels to lose someone.

…_Dan…Nii-chan…Ojii-san…_

He growls loudly, and disappears in the familiar poof of smoke.

* * *

**Eh, hope it was good enough...seems kinda sappy, ne?**

**R & R!**

**-Cloe**


	18. Violent Interrigation

**Okay, WARNING!!! It gets a little violent in this chapter! If you don't like bone-snapping, skip the interrigation!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Violent Interrigation**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I appear at the flower shop. I look around, in search of four certain kunoichis.

"May I help you?"

I look up, Ino's mother.

"Healen," I say quickly, "have you seen Ino and her friends around?"

Healen looks a little concerned, but says slowly, "They're in the back with the smaller children. I'll get them for you."

"Thanks."

And she disappears behind a door behind the counter labeled, "Private"

A moment later, Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba appear.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says, a little surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Not missing a beat, I say, "I have some very important business to attend to. Do you think you guys could keep Naruto and Awari for tonight?"

"Sure thing." Kiba says, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, guys." I say, taking a few steps back, preparing to leave.

"Kakashi!" Healen calls, stopping me in mid jutsu, "You'll bring Yue-hime back, right?"

I nod, "I swear it. I will not rest or return until I have her back safe and sound."

And I disappear in my smoke ball.

* * *

As the moon beats down on the me like a search light, I'm wandering the empty streets of Konoha. 

I glance at everyone that passes by with an eagle eye.

So far, I don't see any of my targets.

The late night air nips at me like the prick of a thousand needles.

I suddenly stop next to a bar. Glancing inside, I see who I'm looking for.

_Bingo._

I look around the inside from the doorway. Searching for anyone who could destroy my mission.

Good, no one in sight.

I slowly walk in, stealthily approaching my unsuspecting prey.

Once I'm close enough to him, I grab him by the collar of his earth-toned shirt, and throw him up against the wall. Bottles go flying to the floor, shattering to the floor like rain. I hear people protesting and I can feel their glares.

But its not them I'm after.

I stare him in the eye with my Sharingan, and hiss, "We need to talk."

He opens him mouth to protest.

"_Now_!"

Without missing a beat, I drag him outside and into an alleyway.

"What do you want with me?" he cries in a slur.

I throw him against a wall, and growl, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and if you don't answer them truthfully, I'll break a limb. And I _will_ know when you lie. Got it?"

"Okay, okay!" the Earth nin cries, sweat trickling down his face.

"Does the Earth country have Uzimaki Yue?"

"Y-yes!"

"Why? What do they want with her?"

"Our leader has this thing against her, wants her to suffer!"

"Okay. Is the Akatsuki working with you?"

"N-no!"

I grab his hand and twist it until I hear the bones snap sickeningly. He screams and cries out.

"Is the Akatsuki working with the Earth country?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know!"

I grab his arm, and swiftly and easily twist it out of its socket.

"Why is the Akatsuki working with the Earth country?"

"To get something!"

"What do they want?"

"I-I think they're after the Kyuubi, the Godaime and revenge on this village!"

"When do they plan to attack?"

"When the moon is full and high in the sky."

_Damn…that's tomorrow night! I had better hurry._

"One last question. Where are they hiding Yue and what does she have to do with this?"

"Technically, that's two questions."

I growl and tighten my grip on his collar.

"Okay, okay! They plan to use her to lure you and the Hokage out of the village so they can destroy it. And as for Uzimaki-hime's location, she's in the Chikage's secret house on the western border."

I wait a moment, before asking, "Is that all the information you have?"

He shakes his head, and says with a smirk, "They're using _all_ Akatsuki memebers. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori _and_ the leader, Zetsu." He chuckles, "Good luck taking _them_ down."

I throw him against a wall harshly, shattering smaller bones. I glower at him, and say bitterly, "Thank you for all the help."

I slowly walk out of the alleyway as if nothing ever happened, catching the eyes of a couple of people.

I wonder if what he said was true. If it were, all of Konoha is in danger.

I quickly run over to the Inuzuka residence, looking in the backyard for their dogs. They bark at me, thinking they are threatening me.

I quickly snatch up a large gray and black dog, and run for the edge of Konoha.

Once I reach my destination, I set the dog down and tie a rope around his neck.

I look back at Konoha.

_I know when I get back I'm in __**major**__ trouble. But its all for the better._

I pull out an article of Yue's clothing, and the dog immediately begins to sniff it. He raises his nose to the air and sniffs, trying to catch the scent.

I watch as he sticks his nose to the ground and starts walking to the western border of Konoha.

_Hang on, Yue, I'm coming. _

* * *

**Okay, violent much? o.0**

**R & R!**

**-Cloe**


	19. A Familiar Face

* * *

**Chapter 19 - A Familiar Face**

_(Tsunade's POV)_

I yawn and stretch.

The sky is littered with the morning's late pinks, purples and oranges. The orange sun stretches itself, preparing for the long day that awaits it.

Its early morning and I'm already bored out of my mind.

Shizune is sitting close by, reading a book, with Ton-Ton running around making clomping noises as she runs.

_I need to do something fun! I know! Maybe I'll take a vacation day! sigh No, Hokages can never take the day off. Bummer._

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call lazily, tapping my pen on the desk.

Kotetsu's head pokes in, and he looks kind of nervous.

"Hokage-sama, we have some problems."

"Can't you deal with them?" I ask, dropping my pen repeatedly.

He shakes his head, and says, "No, ma'am, there are some angry people here to see you."

I sigh, "Let them in."

Instantly, I'm bombarded by, what looks like, about ten people. And they're all yelling at me at once.

I stick my thumb and index finger in my mouth, and whistle loudly, instantly shutting everyone up.

Okay, there are, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, his mother, a bartender and a three villagers.

"Okay," I say, tapping my temples, "Inuzuka-san, Kiba, what is it?"

Inuzuka Yuki exclaims furiously, "Someone broke into our dog kennel last night and stole one of our dogs!" "And our best one!" Kiba adds.

"Okay," I say with a nod, "you?" I point at the bartender.

He growls deeply, "That troublesome Copy Ninja of yours started a fight in my bar last night, broke some of my best beer bottles."

"Okay, you three?" I sigh.

_This is getting __**really**__ troublesome._

The only male out of the three steps up, and says, "We saw someone attacking an Earth nin in an alleyway last night. The guy had silver hair and red eyes, ma'am."

_Wow, this is starting to get interesting._

"Okay, Naruto, Sakura?"

Naruto instantly exclaims, "Where in the hell is Kakashi-sensei? He left me and the twerp at Ino's, and just took off!"

_Hmmm…__**very**__ interesting…_

"Okay, I'll deal with this immediately. Everyone go home, and go about your normal daily lives.

And Shizune ushers everyone out of the room as possibilities run through my mind.

_I have a feeling Kakashi's behind all of this._

I suddenly stand, and walk for the door.

"Tsunade-san, where are you going?" Shizune asks, getting up to follow.

I say, "Stay here. I need you to take care of business while I'm gone."

And before she can say a word, I'm out the door.

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

Its been a day and a half since I've been kidnapped, and no one will say a word. I'm stuck in this room all day with Kisame, Deidara and Itachi.

I have no clue about what's going to happen, just that it involves Konoha.

_Kakashi…Naruto…Tsunade…everyone…I hope they'll be okay._

But how does that involve me?

"I can't wait until tonight." I hear Kisame hiss impatiently, licking his lips, "All of that blood!"

"Enough, Kisame!" Itachi growls, "The girl mustn't know of our plans until _he_ comes!"

I turn to them, and calmly say, "Your plans will not prevail, Kakashi, Tsunade-san and Naruto will stop you."

Kisame laughs loudly, and says, "Give it up, princess! When the moon rises high, all of Konoha will perish at our hand. Starting with that meddling Hatake Kakashi!"

My blood flares, my hands twitch, itching to beat the stuffing out of the fish-boy.

"You will _not_ harm him!" I seeth, malice dripping like acid, "You harm so much as a single hair on his head, I _will_ kill you!"

Kisame smiles, waving my threat aside, and says, "Too bad you're a good one. You could be an Akatsuki member with that noble blood of yours."

"I would _never_ join Akatsuki in a million years!" I spit, "I'd rather die!"

Itachi shakes his head, and says, "Kisame, leave her be. You wouldn't want to anger her so that she loses her child, now would you?"

Kisame shakes his head, "No, _he_ still has his plans. They had better hurry, though. I'm just _dying_ to get my hands on blood! I bet that Hatake's blood will be the best!"

I swiftly throw myself off the bed, storm over to Kisame and strike him as hard as I can.

He stumbles backwards, hand immediately touching his red cheek.

My hand stings and tingles, blood dripping from tiny cuts. But I don't care, I got even.

"Why you little-"

"Itachi! Kisame!" I hear Deidara running down the hall. He flings the door aside, an excited and evil smirk on his face, "They're coming! Just as we planned."

Itachi smiles evilly, "Good, he fell right into our trap."

"The team leader is here as well." Deidara finishes, stepping aside.

A tall, shadowy figure loomes in the shadows.

_That figure…It looks familiar._

As if he read my thoughts, he steps into the brightly lit room.

I gasp, falling back on the bed, shaking my head.

_No! It can't be __**him**_

Kisame smirks, and taunts, "What, is he your little friend?"

Half a head taller than Kisame, fair skin, dark brown hair falling into his forest-green eyes.

"Why?" I whisper, "Why, Arux?"

* * *

**Heh heh, I'm evil :D **

**ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**R & R!**

**-Cloe**


	20. The Fight Begins

* * *

**Chapter 20 - The Fight**

_(Yue's POV)_

Arux grins wickedly, and says, "I guess you _are_ your father's daughter. You don't notice certain things that quick."

He does a few hand symbols, and his image starts to fade away, leaving someone else standing there.

My eyes narrow, and I hiss, "Kemon Teyuka."

Kemon Teyuka, the Chikage's son.

He chuckles, "So glad you finally noticed. I absolutely _hate_ that body."

He's at least the same height as Deidara, chestnut hair that falls into his and Arux's same hazel eyes.

"So," he drawls slowly, stepping toward me as I stand up confidently, "how's the child?"

I scowl, "Its none of your business!"

"Oh, yes," he argues calmly, "its _my_ child."

He touches my stomach, my blood runs cold, sharp pains throb throughout my body. I slap his hand away, hiding the pain behind a malicious glare.

His brows furrow in anger, "So, you are no longer in my control? It belongs to _Hatake_!", he spits Kakashi's name like it's the worst sin alive.

He roughly grabs a hold of my arm, inches his face so close to mine that are noses are almost touching, and he hisses, "You _will_ keep your word, or things _will_ happen! Got it?"

When I don't answer, he whispers, "Tonight, Hatake, the Hokage and your baby brother _will_ die! If not by my hand, then, by the Kyuubi's merciless wrath."

"Kemon, the Copy Ninja is approaching faster than expected." A messanger says slowly, edging in the room.

"…Kakashi…" I find myself whispering hopefully, a tiny smile dances upon my lips.

Kemon scowl deepens as he throws me back, and orders, walking to the door, "Itachi, I want you and your friends to meet our guest at the gate. Show him no mercy."

"Right, Kisame, Deidara," Itachi drawls with an evil grin, "shall we get busy?"

Deidara and Kisame follow Itachi to the door, before Kisame stops.

"Oh, and don't worry, we'll bring his shredded remains to you before long."

Once I'm sure they're gone, I fall back on the bed and curl up in the corner.

…_Kakashi…

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

This is it…The Chikage's secret house…

I stop the Inuzuka's black mutt a large distance away. He whines and licks at my hand.

I pat his head, and whisper, "Its okay, boy." I tie a scroll around his neck, "Go on home, take this to the Hokage."

He whimpers and slowly runs the way we came, glancing back every so often.

_Hold on, Yue, I'm almost there._

I stop a few yards away.

At the gate stand Akatsuki. _All_ of them! Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori and the leader, Zetsu.

Oh, man… 

I _have_ to think of a way to get past them alive and to Yue. I need to get to her before this _boss_ can hurt her. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to her.

"Don't think of escaping, Hatake Kakashi!" Deidara calls, Itachi adds, "We know you're there."

…_Damn…_

So much for that.

Once I'm a little closer, I exclaim demandingly, "Where are you hiding Yue?"

Kisame and Deidara look at each other playfully, "Who is this Yue you speak of, Hatake?"

I growl, and throw a kunai, barely grazing Kisame's shoulder, "Where is she?"

"We'll tell you where she is…" Itachi says, "…_if_ you can defeat us."

_What'll I do? Yue needs me! I can't give up on her. But…it'll be a death sentence to face all of the Akatsuki…Yue…_

I prepare to pull out my scroll and weapons.

"Lets go!"

* * *

_(Tsunade's POV)_

Green blurs of trees whizz past me as I fly at top speed.

"Faster, toad!" I call over the howling winds to my giant amphibian.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he exclaims, "Hold your horses!"

_Kakashi and Yue need us, we don't have any time to waste!_

"Just hurry up!" I yell, whacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Woman! Look, we're almost there! And there seems to be a battle going on."

I look up, eyes widening in fear.

"Old toad, hurry! Its Kakashi, he's facing all of the Akatsuki members alone, and he looks terribly hurt!" I plead frantically.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

I'm just about to jump off of him, when, he throws me toward the battlefield.

I throw a kunai, nailing Kisame in the arm with it.

Everyone looks up at me in surprise as I land next to Kakashi.

I twitch.

Oh, man…I'm in trouble now…

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I'm out of breath. The Akatsuki are barely scratched, where as, I'm covered in injuries.

My vision is blurry, my breath is heavily labored, blood is everywhere, even in my hair, broken bones, broken arm and I can barely stand.

I can't give up…not yet…not ever! Yue and the whole village are counting on me! 

I'm just about to fight back, when a kunai whizzes past my ear and embeds itself in Kisame's arm.

When somebody lands next to me, I look up in surprise to see Tsunade.

"…T-Tsunade-s-sama…"

Her lips twitch, and she says, "Lets get them!"

She jumps in, swinging and dodging as quick as possible. She's even landing hits on Itachi.

_Man, she's good…Well, she __**is**__ the Hokage…_

Her giant toad walks up next to me, and whispers, "Yue-hime is in the back of the mansion. Go find her while Tsunade and I handle these flies. Oh, and here."

He hands me a tiny vile of purple liquid, and jumps in after Tsunade.

The vile has a tiny note attached to it. It says, "Healing Potion"

I slowly pop it open and gobble down its firy substance. And within seconds, a most of my wounds are healed.

Wearily, I rise to my feet and disappear through the gate.

_Be careful, Tsunade._

* * *

**Okay, I don't know WHY, but I had Tsunade borrow Gamabunta. Don't ask --;**

**If anything other than that seems a bit amyss, please let me know!**

**R & R!**

**-Cloe**


	21. Rescue

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Rescue**

_(Yue's POV)_

I'm still curled up in a little ball, when I hear the door open.

Thinking its Kemon, I snap, "Go away!"

I hear a familiar, exhausted chuckle, "Even when I've come to rescue you…Yue?"

My head snaps up at the familiar voice, confirming my suspicions.

Its Kakashi, leaning against the doorframe, panting and bloody.

"Oh, Kakashi!" I cry, quickly running up to him, and carefully hug him, "I'm so glad you came!" I hold back the threatening tears, "And you're hurt…Its all because of me."

He grabs my shoulder, lifts my chin so we're eye to eye, and says quietly, "It is _not_ your fault, Yue. Stop blaming yourself, okay?"

"But you could have _died_!"

"I don't care if I die." He says quickly, "So long as I'm protecting you." He suddenly wraps his arms around me, laying his cheek against my hair, "Thank God you're safe." then, he whispers, almost inaudible, "I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you."

"How touching."

We both jump in surprise, Kakashi tightens his grip on me, at the voice.

Kemon is leaning against the doorframe where Kakashi had stood, smirking at us.

I instantly feel my blood boil, fists clenching and unclenching, jaw tightens. I glower and hiss, "What do you want, Kemon?"

His eyes narrow, "I thought those idiots got rid of you."

Kakashi relinquishes his hold on me, and stands protectively in front of me.

"Looks like they didn't do a very good job."

I stand next to Kakashi, and scowl, "And what have you done to Arux? Where is he?"

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

_Kemon Teyuka? The Chikage's son? Why?_

"And what have you done to Arux? Where is he?" Yue growls, standing next to me.

Arux? Oh, yeah! The guy who brought Yue here, Arashi-sensei's old teammate.

I stare intently at Kemon, and coss my arms over my chest, "Well, aren't you going to answer?"

Kemon smirks, and calmly says, "He's dead. I killed him."

I see Yue stiffen, and she looks so grieve-stricken.

Feeling a tiny tug at my heart, I, once again, stand in front of her.

"Why?" I hiss, "When?"

Kemon shrugs, "It was the day before I came to Konohakagure. He should have known better than to threaten the life of my offspring."

"What?" I find myself completely and utterly shocked. I look to Yue, her head bows in shame, and her head is turned away from me.

Shaking my head, I say stiffly, "Call off your attack on Konoha, Kemon."

"Or what?" he taunts, "You going to threaten to tell my family about my child?" he laughs maniacly, "They would be happy. They'd say I need this child, in case something happens to me. Go right ahead, Hatake."

He pulls out a dagger and says icly, "Now, let her go, or I'll be forced to kill you."

I slowly back Yue to her bed, where the window sits, and snap, "I'll never give her to the likes of _you_!"

He lunges at me, I attempt to throw him off with my speed, but its not doing anything. With no defense, he stabs me in the abdomen.

_Damn…all out of chakra!_

I throw a shuriken at him, making him take a few steps back. That's when I grab Yue, and slam my body against the window. The glass shatters and we fall toward the trees.

_I should hit the ground first, breaking her fall._

Thinking this, I tighten my hold on her, tucking her head in the crook of my neck and squeeze my eyes shut. Preparing for the impact.

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

I bury my head in his neck and squeeze my eyes shut.

_This is it!_

There's no large imapct, just the wind rushing through my hair, and its blowing in the wrong direction. Instead of blowing downward, its rushing sideways.

I open my eyes and glance around us.

Beneath us is a bumpy, red surface.

_I recognize this!_

I smile up at our companion, "Tsunade!"

Upon hearing this, Kakashi opens his eyes and rolls on his side, I slide off him.

"Tsunade!" he exclaims.

Tsunade smiles at us, and says, "Kakashi, I think you need to lay off the heroics, huh?"

"What happened to Akatsuki?" he asks.

"After I gave them a big whooping they ran off." She said, voice turning sharp and dangerous, "Now, explain to me about the bar fight, Earth nin and Inuzuka's missing dog."

I see him sweat drop out of the corner of my eye, "Kakashi," I drawl approachfully, "what did you do?"

He instantly grabs his side, and cries, "Ow, ow, ow! The pain!"

Tsunade whacks him upside the head, "Stop pretending!"

He rubs his head, grumbling, "It _does_ hurt!"

"Tsunade, we have more pressing issues." I say, "Akatsuki _and_ Kemon Teyuka are planning to take over Konoha _tonight_."

"How?" she exclaims, temporarily forgetting her problems with the copy ninja.

"They plan on extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto and using it." Kakashi replies, "We have to hurry."

"You hear that, old toad, hurry!" she says, poking it in the head.

"I know!" Gamabunta exclaims, a tiny vein popping up.

Suddenly, Kakashi grabs his side and grunts in pain.

"Kakashi!" I call, instantly by his side, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi shakes his head, "No…I've used up all of my chakra…lost so much blood…", he doubles over, grunting again.

"Tsunade!" I cry.

She turns him to lay on his back, and examines his wounds.

"Not good." She says, "Multiple stab wounds, broken arm, major loss of blood, barely any chakra. Not good, at all. He won't be able to help us in the fight in this condition."

* * *

**Fluffy and a bit of comedy, you should love me.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	22. Konoha Under Attack

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Konoha Under Attack**

_(Tsunade's POV)_

"Tsunade-sama, look there!" Gamabunta calls, drawing me away from healing Kakashi's wounds.

I stand and look up ahead.

Konoha's gates, and it looks like every single ninja in the village is there.

_What's going on?_

"Tsunade," Yue says, "I think they know what's going to happen."

I wouldn't doubt it, but how did they figure it out?

The sky is now faded colors of the pinks, purples and oranges; the moon slowly peaking from behind the mountains.

"We'd better hurry." I say to no one in particular, "Its almost time."

As the toad flies over the gate, and lands outside the giant crowd, they instantly flood us.

I'm carrying Kakashi over my shoulder, and have a tight grip on Yue's arm, calling, "Back, everyone, back! Injured man coming through! Please, let us through!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai, Asuma and Genma are waving me down.

I pass Kakashi on to Asuma and Genma, pass Yue to Kurenai, and instruct them rapidly, "Okay, take them to the clinic. Kakashi needs some attending to, needs blood and fluids. Keep Yue in there with him, she is _not_ allowed to join us. When you're done, report back here."

"Yes, ma'am!" they say, taking off at ninja high speed.

_Alright, lets get this show on the road!_

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

"Is that all you need, miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

"We'll be down the hall if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

The door closes behind the only remaining nurse with a click.

Now I'm left all alone in the room with a resting Kakashi.

The only noises are his light, even breaths and the constant beep of the heart monitor.

I'm sitting in a chair in between his bed and the window, holding his hand tightly.

They had removed his headband, mask and everything, covering him in a hospital gown.

He has a head wrap around his forehead, bandages all over his face, a splint and cast on his broken arm, other arm bandaged from the elbow to the wrist, (and from what the nurses said) bandages all over his torso, chest and legs.

A tiny smile graces my lips.

_He looks so peaceful._

He's finally getting some sleep without having to worry.

I look out the window at the ever darkening sky. Heavy rain clouds litter the sky, as if they know the pain of this night. Like they're crying over the soldiers' lives that will end on this very night.

_Naruto…Tsunade…everyone…please be careful._

* * *

_(Tsunade's POV)_

"Okay, that's the plan. Any questions?"

_Ugh, my voice is hoarse from all of this yelling._

When there are no replies, I look around for the main target.

When I can't find him, I call, "Haruno Sakura!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei?" she questions quietly, stepping up with all of her genin friends.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

She shakes her head, "No, sensei. He left this morning to find Kakashi-sensei and Yue."

I curse loudly.

_The Akatsuki must have him._

"Everyone," I call, "we need to be sharper than ever and more prepared. The Akatsuki have Naruto."

There's instantly an uproar.

When it quiets down, I say, "Sakura, you, your friends and all small children need to go hide at the clinic. This battlefield is too much for you."

"But-"

"No buts! Just go!"

With a sigh, Kiba leads all of them out.

_I'm sorry, but I can't allow it, Sakura.._

* * *

Its too quiet around here. Everyone's on edge as we wait impatiently at the Konoha gate.

The moon is risen high, so they should arrive soon.

We have ANBU, Hunter nin, Jounin, Chuunin, Suna nin, the Kazekage and myself.

This is my first war as Hokage, its kind of scary. How was Sarutobi-sensei able to handle this pressure?

_Well, that man __**was **__full of mysteries._

Suddenly, there's a loud boom, and the earth trembles beneath us.

I hear a loud, blood-curling roar. Then, I see multiple flying orange tails.

This is it, the Kyuubi… 

"Everyone, _attack_!"

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**I know it takes 3 days to extract a demon from its host, but I needed to cut it down to 1 day to fit the story.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	23. Illusions

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Illusions**

_(Yue's POV)_

I tightly hold on to Kakashi as the place begins to tremble. Suddenly, it goes silent, then, we hear a loud roar.

"The Kyuubi!" Sakura calls, running to the window.

I slowly let go of Kakashi's hand and join her.

Bad idea.

When I catch sight of the Kyuubi, I slowly begin to tremble, the shakes growing rapidly.

When I see the Kyuubi, I think of Father. When I see tons of ninja fly on him, I think of Mother. When I see blood on his teeth as he slaughters, I think of the last time I saw Father. When I see the broken terran around him, I think of the bloody village, years ago. And when I see his face, I think of Naruto.

_Where are you, Brother?_

As if on cue, I see Kisame fly by, and it looks like he had a hold of someone. I see the brightness of their hair and their outfit.

_What ninja wears bright clothing?_

"Naruto!" I exclaim, running out of the room. Long behind me, I hear everyone calling me.

I know I should stay there with Kakashi, but I have a stronger calling at the moment.

_My brother needs me!_

Once outside, I leap on a nearby rooftop to see if I can't find Kisame.

When I don't see him, I close my eyes and focus my chakra on my hearing. Every noise slowly begins to fade away, until I can only see Kisame's chakra in my mind.

My eyes snap open, "I've got you!"

I leap a few roofs away, when I come to a tight alleyway, I call, "Come out, Kisame, I know you're in there!"

"Wrong." He breaths down my neck, I shiver and spin around, dagger poised to strike.

He leaps away, "You want your brother back?", he taunts, waving Naruto's limp body around.

"Let him go." I drawl slowly, keeping my eyes open for any possible attack.

"Go get him." He says, tossing Naruto off the roof.

Without a moment of hesitation, I leap over the side, reaching for my brother.

As we inch toward the awaiting earth, I grab Naruto, and gracefully land on my feet at the last minute.

I look up, expecting Kisame to have disappeared. I was right, when I had jumped after Naruto, he took that as an opportunity to flee.

_Tch! Wimpy fish! And he claims he's one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen!_

But why didn't he attack? He had an open chance.

I jump on a few more rooftops before laying Naruto down and examining his wounds.

He is all bloody, just like Kakashi. He looks to be in severe pain.

Brushing back the threatening tears, I carefully palliate his wounds.

_I'm sorry I can't do much more, brother._

I look hesitantly in the direction of the battlefield.

Bodies strewn everywhere, blood oozing around like a river of red water.

In the middle still stands the Kyuubi. Fewer ninja are still attacking him, their efforts are in vain. He only heals himself after every infliction.

And Tsunade, Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru's attacks are more fruitful.

They're slowly taking him down.

But, by this rate, they won't last much longer.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi begins to shriek loudly, everyone covers their ears. And bit by bit, he slowly begins to disappear.

"_No! Not again!_" he howls.

I hear him bellow angrily before disappearing back in to Naruto.

_What the…? How did…?_

I look up to see Akatsuki fleeing in a panic.

_Heh! Serves them right!_

Suddenly, something catches my eye. In the distance, I see a figure running. I'm not sure if he's running at us or away from us. But suddenly, he jumps in the moon.

Time seems to slow down as I take in his features.

Giant spikes of blonde hair and a flowing cape or cloak.

I gasp in utter surprise as I immediately recognize him.

…_Father!_

I double over instantly as pure pain shots throughout my entire body. I grunt as it lowers to my abdomen. After a minute, it ceases, leaving me gasping for air.

_No! Not now! Not now!_

The contractions are starting up again. This can't be happening!

"You can't come out for another four weeks!" I hiss stubbornly in between breaths.

I look around frantically, looking for some help. I sigh in relief as I see Sakura and the gang advancing toward me at their strongest pace.

I grunt again, clenching my teeth, holding on to my abdomen.

_Not yet!_

So much pain, there's so much pain. How can _anyone_ woman handle this torture?

As Sakura finally comes within distance, my vision goes black.

* * *

_(Tsunade's POV)_

I sigh and wipe a trail of blood from my lip.

_That battle was __**tough**_

"Tsunade," Shizune quietly says, walking up to me exhaustedly, "what do we do with all the injured and dead? I don't know if the clinic has enough room."

I sigh again, "We'll need to do it later, Shizune. Everyone is exhausted. But once everyone is up to it, we'll have to bury everyone. Just cram three or four people in a room. Do whatever it takes."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Man, I need Sake and a __**long**__ nap._

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! I'm so evil :D What will happen to Yue and her baby, huh? You'll have to wait and see!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	24. Hospital Days

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Hospital Days**

_(Tsunade's POV)_

I sigh in dispair.

I'm standing sullenly in the battlefield, surrounded by dead ninja.

_So many lives lost. Grandfather, Sarutobi, how were you able to do this?_

It took us hours to carry all of the injured to the hospital, but at least its done. Most of the village will be out of commition for awhile, just until everyone is back to full strength.

_Now we're vulnerable… What'll I do?_

My best ninja (Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko, Genma and Maito Gai) came back alive, that's good, I guess.

But many I know have fallen. That includes Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza and Inuzuka Toyi.

Then, I think of the deads' children. Poor kids… 

"Tsunade-san." I glance over at Gaara's half sullen expression.

"Yes?"

"They need you at the hospital." He says coolly, "I think there's something wrong with Yue. The Haruno girl found her a few roofs away."

"Yue?" I growl irritably, "But she was supposed to stay with Kakashi and the genin!"

I gracefully leap among the quiet houses to the giant white building.

* * *

"You can't stay very long, Hokage-sama, they need their rest."

"Alright."

The nurse leaves me in this crowded room.

Kakashi, Yue, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Naruto lay unconscious in their beds. Their students and friends surround them.

"What happened?" I quietly ask Sakura, gently tilting my head in Yue's direction.

She moves away from Naruto and Yue, and answers, "We were watching the battle, when one of the Akatsuki flew by.

"They must have had Naruto or something, she took off after them. When we found her, she was laying over Naruto unconscious. It looks like she had early contractions. We stopped them for now. But if she continues to stress herself…I don't know."

Before I could open my mouth, she continues.

"I know its almost her due date, but something doesn't feel right. Like something severe could happen."

I glance at my student in surprise, "You know about…?"

Sakura nods, "Of course, I _am_ training to be a medic nin. I admit, I was surprised when I found out. But now that I think about it, it all makes sense."

I ruffle her hair affectionately, "Good job, kid, I've taught you well. How's everyone else?"

Hinata says with a tiny smile, "Everyone is perfectly well." Her smile faded into a frown, "But…I'm not so sure about Ino, Chouji and Kiba."

All three of our gazes shift to the three. The each sit in a corner, eyes puffy and bloodshot, faces red and tear-stricken.

I smile lightly at the younger children's behavior.

Tasuka's hugging her older brother, Rasuke is attempting to cheer Chouji up and little Awari is wrapped in Ino's arms.

"How's your little one?" I inquire to Temari, examining her for wounds.

Bandage around her head (she took a big fall, her fan wasn't close enough), little bandages all over her face and arms, a tiny wrap around her wrist for a sprain.

Temari smiles lightly at the mention of her infant daughter, "She's safe and well. I left her with  
Nara-san. The hospital is no place for a baby."

I nod in understanding.

_She really is a good mother._

"How's that fiancee of yours with her?"

Her smile widens and her eyes grew gentle in fondness, "He loves her to death. He's with her every minute he has. He'd do anything for her." Her smile fades and her voice drops to a whisper, "He was even willing to die by the Kyuubi for her."

"Sounds like you've got a fine man on your hands, Temari."

I look around the room once more.

"All of you take it easy, okay? And keep my ninja in bed! They're my best, you know?"

And I leave the happy crowd, heading for my office.

Nap time! _

* * *

_

(Yue's POV)

Its been two weeks, and most of us are still confined to our hospital beds!

I'm ready to get out of here!

Naruto is almost healed, because of the Kyuubi's powers. Anko disappeared days ago. Asuma is still confined to his bed. He's irritable because he isn't able to move and because he's dying to have a cigarette.

Kurenai is doing well. She's able to move, but its very limited. She, Sakura and I take turns feeding Asuma and Kakshi when needed.

And Kakashi is still in bed. His body still needs adjusting to the new blood. Plus, he can't do much on a broken arm and leg.

When I had finally woken up, Tsunade gave me a giant lecture about stress and it not being good for the baby.

I've been debating on whether I should tell them about me seeing Father that night. But I've decided against it. He's dead! He's been dead for fifteen years! No one would believe me, they'd just think I've gone crazy.

Every night, I find myself unable to sleep, and looking out the window.

I wait, hoping to see his shadow across the moon once more. But deep in my heart, I know it won't happen.

But I just keep on hoping.

* * *

**R & R!**

**-Cloe**


	25. Depression

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Depression**

_(Yue's POV)_

Once Kakashi is able to walk, we are called to Tsunade's office.

_Geez, how many times do we need to be called on?_

She throws down files, and walks around her desk slowly, standing directly in front of us.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Kakashi." She says, voice tired, and I notice a hint of amusement in her voice.

Surprisingly, he says, "I know."

"Starting a fight in a bar, harassing an Earth nin, stealing one of the Inuzuka's dogs and leaving Konoha without permission." She says, "What has gotten in to you?"

I gap at him in astonishment.

_**He**__ did all of __**that**_

"Did the dog make it back?" he questions, ignoring Tsunade's own.

She nods, "Yes, a half hour before we arrived. He gave a scroll, your handwriting, to Shizune. She gathered all of the best nin beforehand. It's a good thing, too. If not, we all would have suffered greatly. Now, answer my question."

He lowers his gaze, and replies, "The fight and harassment was to get Yue's location and information. I stole the Inuzuka's dog to track down the exact location. That's why I left Konoha without your consent. If I had told you, it would have been too late to save Yue. I accept all consequences."

She nods quietly for a moment, "Is that the truth and all the information?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

She nods again, "Alright, you're free to go."

Our heads snap up in surprise, "What?"

"You're free to go." She repeats, "Just do me one thing, and never do it again, its all too troublesome, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Slightly stunned, we find our way out in the street.

"Wow." I sigh, "She went _way_ easy on you."

"Yeah." He sighs.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, I finally break the ice, "…Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

I feel myself blushing slightly, and whispering, "You did all of that…for me?"

"Of course." He says after a moment.

My heart races, "Really?"

"Its my job to protect you."

My heart just suddenly sinks to the lowest pits of my stomach. "Oh," I mumble lightly, "yeah."

…..

"Of course." I say after a moment of thinking.

"Really?" I hear her say hopefully.

Her voice tugs at my heart, and it sinks at the reminder.

_She's my mission. She's only eighteen. And nothing could ever happen between us. Who could ever like someone like me? …Nobody…_

"Its my job to protect you." I say, masking my emotions, even though I want to say otherwise.

Its not only my job to protect her, its of my own free will.

My mouth goes dry as cotton and it tastes extremely bitter.

"Oh." I hear her mumble.

After a few more minutes of silence, I spot Sakura and her girlfriends.

I clear my throat, and say, "I'll leave you to your friends now. I have something important to attend to."

_Lies._

I don't wait for an answer, I leap on to the closest roof and dash away.

_I'm sorry, Yue, but its for the better good._

…..

My eyes are still downcast when I near my friends.

"Hey, Yue-chan…what's wrong?" Kiba asks, stepping in front of me.

I shake my head, and mumble, "I'm not in much of a mood to hang out today, guys. Sorry. I'm going home."

"Let us help you, then." Says Lee, reaching out for my arm.

I walk past him and Kiba, and say, "No, thanks. I want to go by myself."

I feel their eyes on my back as I slowly shuffle around the street. The village is almost as busy as it was, villagers hobbling around on crutches, white bandages light up all of Konoha.

Soon enough, I find myself at the apartment door. Almost mechanically, I pull out my key and open the lock, pushing the door open.

Once the door is closed behind me, I slowly shuffle to my room.

The door creaks and snaps shut behind me. I glance around the room. Everything is nice and tidy.

Then, I spot the blanket on the floor. The one Kakashi and I used when he had slept in here about three weeks ago.

My eyes water, and I begin uncontrollably shaking.

I turn around and lay my head against the door, the tears break and flow freely.

I think I know why Kakashi's like that. He probably thinks that I'm only a mission and he can't get attached to me, and because I'm only eighteen. Eighteen doesn't matter! I'm an _adult_! And, my worst fear, he doesn't feel that way about me.

At this thought, my tears come heavier, and I find myself unable to stifle the sobs.

_Damn hormones!_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, my computer had to be redone **

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	26. Kakashi's Visitor

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Kakashi's Visitor**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

_How could I be so **stupid**! I should have **known** this would happen! I should have never taken this mission. I **swore** myself I wouldn't fall for **anyone**!_

It doesn't matter _who_ you get close to, they _all_ disappear.

…_Mother…Father…Obito…Arashi-sensei…what should I do…?_

I'm just hurting myself. Everyone I get close to dies.

Mother died when I was very small. Father killed himself when I was seven-years-old. Arashi-sensei died when I was fourteen. And Obito died when we were seventeen.

_I'm a curse. Everyone close to me dies._

I sigh and look up at the crusty white ceiling. I'm laying on the "Death Trap" back at the apartment.

I couldn't think of anywhere else to go to, so I wound up here.

I close my eyes and lay a magazine over my face.

_What'll I do?_

I suddenly feel a strong, familiar presence.

I slowly move the book and open my eyes. My eyes widen and I find myself completely and utterly speechless.

There, standing in front of me, is none other the my old Arashi-sensei. And he looks just like he did before he died.

Every dark blonde spike in place, Konoha headband carefully wrapped around his forehead, eyes as bright of a blue as ever, flamed trench coat, sleeves, green vest and all.

He's just as I remember.

Yue truly looks more like her mother. At that time, the prettiest woman in Konoha. She inherited little from her father.

…_Yue._

My eyes instantly catch his humored ones.

I back up just a bit, "A-Arashi-sensei. How...? You're _dead_!"

He chuckles and says, "You're losing your touch, Kakashi. I _am_ dead. I'm just paying you an advising visit."

"Oh." I say, a little disappointed.

_Obviously!_

"Then, you know about my _problems_?"

He nods, "Of course, I know everything." "Then, tell me, what is the meaning of life?" I cross my arms.

He laughs full heartedly, tousling my hair, "Now, I can't tell you that one, kiddo. You have to figure it out yourself."

"Hey!" I growl, jerking away, smoothing my hair back in to place.

He smirks, and says tauntingly, "So, I see you have a _thing_ for my only daughter."

I cringe, and mumble, "But it doesn't matter. We can never happen."

"Hey, don't say that!" he says calmly, "Love works in mysterious ways. But, I know that's not what's bothering you. You're worried if you get too close to her, she'll die, just like us."

"Yeah." I sigh, lowering my gaze. He's hit home.

"Look, man." He says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, like he used to when I was little, "Don't worry about _any_ of that. Everyone dies eventually, right? But we all died, caring for _someone_.

"Your mother died thinking of her sweet little boy. Your father died thinking you'd have a better life without a disgraceful father. Obito died thinking of saving your life. I died thinking of my family: Yuki, Yue, Naruto and _you_.

"We all died with someone to think of, someone we love. We died with someone by our side.

"But if you don't take that chance now, you'll die alone. No loved ones to think about, no loved ones to see you go.

"You don't want that do you?"

_He has a good point._

"…No...I guess not…"

"That's my boy!"

I smile inwardly.

_He thinks of me as family?_

"Of course, I do." He says, as though reading my thoughts, "You're one of my children. Thank God not biologically, cause you and Yue would be _wrong_! But, yeah… And, yes, I can read minds."

I give a light chuckle, then, frown, "I wish I could see them again."

"Wish granted."

Instantly, the tiny room began to fill with familiar faces.

"Mother…Father…Obito!"

Arashi clears his throat, "Hey, guys, Kakashi here has a thing for my daughter. _But_ he's afraid to love her _because_ of death. What do you say?"

They all frown.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Mother exclaims, "What is wrong with you? Death is nothing to fear."

Father adds, "Everyone dies eventually, son."

"That's what I said."

Obito crosses his arms, and says, "You're getting old, Kakashi. Its about time you settle down and start a family. There's nothing better than the Yondaime's daughter. Plus, being his child, she's pretty tough. So, when you go on missions and stuff, you won't need to worry about her as much."

"He's right, you know?" Mother says with a smile, "And when the little troublemaker comes, tell them hi for us, and that we love them, huh?"

Slowly, one by one, they each disappear through the wall, until it was just me and Arashi-sensei.

He steps halfway through the wall, turns his head, smiles and says, "Take care of my girl, alright?"

"I will." I say, disappointment evident. I don't want them to leave.

He smiles, "We never leave for good, son. When you need us, we'll be right there. All you have to do is call on us."

And he disappears, leaving me all alone in the room.

_Well, I'd better go talk to her._

I slowly get up and walk out the door. I don't even hear Yue's sobs, muffled by her closed door.

* * *

**Weird, I know, but I had to put him in here somewhere.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	27. Pain

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Pain**

_(Yue's POV)_

I've finally cried myself dry. I've reduced from sobs to slight hiccups.

I'm sitting on my knees on the floor, head still against the door.

I thought I heard Father's voice, then, a door open and shut. But its impossible, and I know it.

_He's dead…He can never come back…no matter how much I want him to._

I grip on to the night table for balance as I attempt to get up. But, suddenly, I feel the oh-so-familiar pain in my abdomen.

I fall back to the floor, clutching my stomach in pain.

_This is worse than last time. So, this is really it. But I'm all alone._

I squeeze my eyes shut as another wave of pain washes over me.

_Father, Kakashi, someone, please help!_

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

I'm walking around the busy marketplace, looking for any sign of Yue or her friends.

But so far, I don't see them at all.

After a few minutes, I finally stop at Ichiruka's, hoping Naruto would be there.

No luck. But I spot Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Oi!" I say, walking up to the trio, "Have you seen Yue, Team 7, 8 or 10?"

They look at each other.

"I know Neji, Shino and Lee are off training." Asuma says thoguhtfully.

Kurenai replies, "I saw Team 7, Ino and part of Team 10 over near the movie house."

"Thanks, Kurenai." and I'm out the door before they could say "What gives?"

_

* * *

_

There they are, wandering in between the movie house and the academy.

"Oi!" I land in between them, causing the girls to squeak in surprise.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Ino growls irritably, "What now?"

"Nice to see you, too" I sigh when I don't see Yue or Naruto, "Where are the Uzimakis?"

Hinata says quietly, I have to strain to hear her, "Yue was all depressed when we got to her. She said she didn't feel like hanging out, and went home. We just sent Naruto to go check on her."

I sigh.

_She enjoys making me run around like this, doesn't she?_

"Alright, thanks." I sigh, "I think I'll head on then."

"Bye, senpai!"

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

I'm fighting to keep my sobs unheard.

Tears are trailing hotly down my face, my lip is bloody where I've been biting it. I'm still on the floor, sweaty and in pain.

I'm just about ready to give up, when I hear the apartment door open.

I strain to hear the familiar noises of Kakashi or Naruto's feet.

"Yue? You okay?"

I sigh.

_Its Naruto._

"Yue?" he calls, getting closer to me. I can hear his frantic heartbeat. He must have run, and probably pretty worried.

Voice strained and hoarse, I call, "N-Naruto!"

I hear his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't open the door! Go get Tsunade, hurry!"

"Yue, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Hurry, I-its…time!"

"Hold on, I'll be right back!"

I hear the loud thud of his feet on the solid boards, then, I hear the door fly open. Then I'm left inthe silence of the apartment.

I glance up at the window in time to see a retreating figure.

My eyes widen.

_The Earth country. They're still around?! They're going to inform Kemon! Naruto…please, hurry._

And I slowly and carefully attempt to climb on the bed.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I'm halfway back to the apartment, taking my time. No need to worry, Yue is safe with Naruto.

Not even a minute later, I see Naruto fly by.

_What the…?_

I catch up to him, and stop him by the collar.

"Let me go, let me go!" he struggles frantically.

_What on Earth?_

"What's with you?" I inquire with a smile, "You're never in this much of a hurry."

"Let me go!" he exclaims, "I need to find old lady Tsunade, Yue needs help!"

* * *

**Mwuhahahaha! CLIFFY!!! Don't you guys love me :D**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	28. Spiral Eyes

* * *

**Chapter 28 - _Spiral Eyes_**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

My heart stops instantly.

_Something's wrong with Yue!_

"What's wrong with Yue?" I ask hurriedly.

Naruto wiggles himself free, "Its her baby!", then, he disappears.

_Oh, no…_

Without a moment's hesitation, I find myself flying as fast as I possibly can toward the apartment.

_Hold on, Yue, be strong!_

As I finish this thought, I find myself at the open apartment door.

I run inside, calling her name.

When I hear a tiny sob, I run for her room.

I turn the knob multiple times.

Locked! _

* * *

_

(Tsunade's POV)

I dance around the room after the council had left.

_They drive me insane!_

"Tsunade," Shizune scolds, "that isn't very nice of you!"

"Who cares?" I call happily, chanting in a sing-song tone, "They drive me crazy, so crazy, oh so crazy!"

Suddenly, the door flies open, stopping me in mid dance.

"Naruto!" Shizune sighs, "Don't you ever knock _or_ get permission?"

My brows knit in concern.

Naruto's breath is labored, and he seems extremely pale and flushed all at once.

"Naruto, are you alright?" I ask, getting down to his eye level, putting my hand on his forehead.

_Normal temprature._

He shakes my hand free, "Its Yue!" he exclaims, "Its the baby!"

I pale considerably, "Shizune!"

"Right!"

"Naruto," she says, "go get all your friends. I'm sure we could use some help keeping Kakashi out. She'd want her friends over, too."

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"Yue," I call, "I'm coming in!"

I quickly draw back, and with all of my strength, I throw myself at the door.

It flies open, slamming in to the wall. I spot Yue on the bed.

I'm instantly by her, taking her up in my arms. She buries her face in my chest, and lets her sobs out.

I lay my cheek against her head, I stroke her hair and I find myself coaxing her.

"I'm so sorry, Yue, for everything." I whisper, voice quiet.

All she can do is tighten her grip on my arm as another contraction washes up, "Kakashi...it hurts...it hurts!"

"You'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it."

The next few minutes seem to last an eternity.

Finally, Naruto appears with Tsunade, Shizune and the gang.

As Tsunade takes Yue from me, laying her back on the bed, Shizune is shoving me out the door.

"Kakashi…" I hear Yue whimper before the door shuts in my face.

* * *

_How long is this going to take?_

I'm anxiously pacing around the living room. A hole in the carpet is beginning to form from my continuous pace.

Its been about three or so hours. When I was kicked out, they had to sit on me to keep me from storming in.

Now, Naruto and Gaara stand in the doorway of the living room, keeping me from escaping. Temari, Ino and Hinata sit on the couch and floor. And Kiba and the others sit on the floor eagerly.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Naruto finally sighs boredly.

Sakura got lucky. Being Tsunade's apprentice in medics, she's allowed in there with her and Shizune.

Ino sighs, "With this being her first, it could take at least another few hours."

We all sigh and fall over.

_That'll be __**forever**_

"Well, might as well get comfortable." Kiba yawns with a stretch, "Anyone up for a game of cards?"

* * *

I sigh and drop my head on the table. Its been six more hours, and this is our hundredth game of poker. 

"I give up!" I grumble, "You guys play."

I slip off the floor on to the couch, Temari takes my place.

I stand up, stretch an head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto questions immediately, Gaara preparing his sand.

I sigh, "I need some air."

"I'll go with you." Naruto says, throwing down his hand, and grabs Awari, passing him to me.

"Whatever."

We're almost to the front door, when we hear Yue scream.

I wince, out of the corner of my eye, I see Naruto, too.

Awari tightens his grip on my shirt, "Mommy."

Everyone immediately looks at Awari in total surprise.

"His first word!" Ino breaths.

Awari looks around the room, then, tugs on my sleeve, "Daddy, is Mommy hurt?"

Naruto chuckles, "Wow, he's a good talker _and_ he thinks the old man is his dad!"

I throw him up in the air, ignoring Naruto's comment, and when he falls back in to my arms, I say, "Mommy'll be okay, squirt."

_At least, I hope so._

When we hear a baby cry, we all hold our breath. Eyes concentrated on the door, waiting for someone to come out.

After what seems like an eternity, it was only ten or fifteen minutes, Sakura slides out of the room.

She smiles, "They're both just fine."

There's a deep sigh as everyone relaxes.

"Can we see them yet?" Naruto inquires, bouncing around on his feet.

Sakura says, "No, not yet. We have to wait for Tsunade-sensei's okay."

Everyone droops or sighs in disappointment.

Shizune pops her head out the door.

"Kakashi."

I look up in surprise, "Yes?"

"Come on in."

"What?" everyone exclaims, "Why him?"

Shizune hushes them, "Just because!"

Awari tugs at my pant leg, during the excitement, I had put him down, "Daddy, I wanna see Mommy?"

I get down to his eye level, "No, not yet."

When he pouts, I say, "You'll see her soon enough, I promise."

When he perks up, I straighten up, and walk in to the dimly light room. Shizune shuts the door behind me.

Yue is lying against a bunch of fluffy pillows, hair sticking to her face, baby wrapped in a white blanket carefully held in her arms.

Tsunade sits in front of her, instructing her, "…might be a little sluggish and depressed for the next few days or weeks, but that's normal. Make sure to feed her every couple of hours, okay?"

When Yue nods, Tsunade pats her arm, and whispers, "Good girl."

When she walks past me, she stops, and whispers in my ear, "Take care of her, okay?" And she and Shizune are out the door.

Yue looks up at me with a smile, "Hey." I can tell she's very exhausted, "Sit."

I sit on the side of the bed, careful to not move her or the baby too much. I brush the bangs out of her eyes.

"How you feeling?" I find myself whispering to her.

She smiles, "I could be better. Thanks, for everything, Kakashi. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Me?" I question in surprise, "What did I do?"

Her smile widens, "For being there with me for the last couple months. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. Akatsuki and the Earth country could have killed us, everyone. And she wouldn't be here."

"She?"

She nods toward the baby, "Wanna hold her?"

I feel hesitant for a moment, but the look in Yue's eyes is so reassuring, "Sure."

She slowly sits up, the baby whimpers in protest, and I carefully take her in my arms.

_She's so tiny._

She's so fragile looking, like if I move, she'd break.

Tiny whisps of almost blonde hair cover her head. Round face, tiny nose, mouth and itty-bitty fingers.

She grunts again, moving her head toward me and slowly opens her eyes, dark hazel eyes, just like Tsunade's.

I smile.

"Oh my god, she looks like Tsunade." I whisper, looking up at Yue. She smiles and laughs lightly, "I know! That's what I said!"

I gently touch her tiny fingers, they wrap around my index finger firmly.

_She'll be a strong ninja._

"Does she have a name?" I ask quietly.

Yue shakes her head, "I don't think I should yet. Y-you know, wait till later."

"Nah," I say, shaking my head in disbelief, "this little cutie deserves a name. What do you say about…hm, how about Hitomi?"

"Hitomi?"

"You know," I say, "_Eyes_, she's the eyes of tomorrow, a greater generation. A great future and all, as the Third would have said. What do you say?"

She smiles, "Alright, Hitomi it is then."

"Uzimaki Hitomi. _Spiral eyes._"

_Arashi-sensei, you must be proud._

Little do I know, sensei's standing across from us, smiling.

* * *

**There you go, she finally had the kid:D ****Cuteness? I just picked Hitomi, couldn't think of a better name.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	29. Late Night Encounter

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains EXTREME violence! (Its near the end, I've marked it with a marker like the one below) If its too graphic, please let me know so that I may fix it!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Late Night Encounter**

_(Yue's POV)_

I silently inhale and exhale, painfully lifting myself off my bed. I waddle quietly to the tiny cradle that sits under my window, protecting little Hitomi from the cool night air.

Her face is peaceful, innocent and tranquil. She's so tiny and fragile. I frown in dismay at the thought of what could happen to her.

I quickly do a few hand signs, activating my infamous genjutsu. I cautiously pick up the infant, careful to keep her quiet. I creep out of my room and wearily peer in to the den. Naruto's snoring on the floor, and Kakashi's asleep on the couch with _Icha Icha Paradise_ on his chest.

I sneak out the door, then run out of main village. Once in the forest, I stop to catch my breath. I glance down at Hitomi. Tears well up in my eyes as I realize that she would never understand what's about to happen. She'd never know how much I love her or how much I wanted her.

Or how she almost had a father.

I suck back my emotions, and take flight in the trees.

_Kakashi, I'm so sorry…_

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I yawn and stretch lazily. It's already three? What am I doing asleep?

I close my book and lay it on the table.

Its quiet…Its too quiet…aside from Naruto's snoring.

I quietly get up and slowly, cautiously walk to Yue's room. I slowly push open the door, cringing at the light creaks of protest.

My eyes widen, my heart sinks rapidly. Yue and Hitomi are gone! "Shit!" I growl, and run for the door. I stop by the den, debating on whether I should wake Naruto. Deciding against it, I run outside.

I stop as a sudden thought occurs to me. Where could she have gone? Where will I begin to look?

Suddenly, I feel a familiar chakra. I growl in annoyance. _He_ dares to come back here! The chakra's coming from the forest. I bet Yue is there!

They're close, I can hear Kemon Teyuka's voice.

Once I'm sure I'm close enough, but not too close, I stop and stealthily hide in a tree and watch for any threats.

Yue is standing tall and confident in front of Kemon with Hitomi held tightly in her arms.

"I didn't think you'd come, Yue." He taunts with a smirk, eyes roaming Yue's now slime body.

With all of my strength, I refrain from killing the bastard. He defiled her, and now he's back for more!

Yue glowers and says harshly, "I've go what you want, now, give me what I want, Kemon."

_What is she…_?

"Of course, as you wish." He says with a shrug, eyes glued to Yue.

She cautiously walks up to Kemon and wearily gives Hitomi up to him.

_What the…? What does he want with the newborn_?

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spot four or five Earth ninja slowly sneaking up on Yue.

"Yue, look out!"

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

My head snaps toward the treetops where I heard his voice. Before I could see where he was, he was suddenly behind me.

_What on earth is he doing here? Did he follow me?_

A giant dirt cloud gusts up as Earth nin launch in to a fight.

Once the dust clears, the ninja are being held down by Kakashi's demon dogs.

A choking noise from behind me catches my attention. My eyes widen, and I gasp.

Kakashi holds Hitomi in one arm, and has his other arm tightly around Kemon's neck, nearly strangling him.

"Yue," he huffs, "behind you."

Too late.

The air grows silent and suffocating. I feel hot breath on the back of my neck, and ice cold steel against my throat.

"Let him go, Hatake, or say goodbye to your girlfriend." A rough voice growls right above my ear.

"Let her go, or your boss gets it. And don't think I'm afraid of killing the Chikage's son, either." Kakashi growls with the same malice.

The thug freezes up.

I take this oppritunity to escape.

I channel my chakra to my feet, then, I spring away. I cringe as a throbbing pain shot through my neck. I touch two fingers to the source. Its moist, I feel the blood rapidly flowing down my throat. I quickly ignore the pain, and land next to Kakashi.

"W-what? How did you…?"

I smirk, "What do you expect from Suna's best jounin _and_ the daughter of the Yondaime?"

The Grass ninja froze, "Y-Yondaime? S-sorry, boss, there's _no way_ we can win against _his_ kid!" And he springs away.

"Let them go." I say, turning to Kakashi.

In an instant, his demon dogs were gone, and the Grass nin bolt after the first ninja.

"Yue," Kakashi says, pulling me out of my smug pose, "here, take her."

I carefully pull away my infant, she whimpers in protest and opens her large hazel eyes.

Once his arm is free, Kakashi pulls out a slightly oversized kunai, and holds it to Kemon's throat.

* * *

"Future Chikaze Kemon Teyuka," he snarls with pure malice and hate, I step back in surprise, "You shall repent for your sins."

"W-what sins?" Kemon chokes out fearfully, voice shaking. Kakashi's glare intensifies as he brought the kunai closer to his victim's throat. His face became very fearful, biting his lip in pure fear.

Kakashi bellows, "For what you did to Yue!" I guess he's finally snapped, "Defiling her, forcing her to bare _your_ child! The great Yondaime's _daughter_!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he cries helplessly, "I-I didn't know she was the Yondaime's daughter, honest!"

"Lies!" he now whispers harshly, sending chills down my spine, "You lie!" He pushes the kunai further, fresh blood streams down Kemon's neck like rain.

I could clearly tell he was petrified. His body was shaking violently, sweat soaking his tan skin, biting his lip harshly, tears pouring down his cheeks. I smirk, and by the looks of it, he's soiled himself, too.

"Kakashi…" I whisper quietly, stepping forward, he doesn't move, but I know he's acknowledging me, "…enough, let him go."

"No…" he says sternly, "…he deserves every bit of this torture. Now, step back."

I lower my gaze to the ground, and take a couple of steps back.

_What are you going to do?_

He does a solo hand sign and moves away from Kemon, whom is frozen in place.

His eyes widen in fear as Kakashi in a split second, slices up his clothing.

Under his crinkled mask, I can see his evil smile.

He reaches down and roughly grabs Kemon's manhood.

Our eyes widen in realization, I quickly turn Hitomi to my chest.

With one swift twist, he easily tears it apart. Kemon would have screamed in agony and pain if he could. Blood pouring like a broken dam.

"Now you can no longer defile women." Kakashi says quietly, and he shoves it down Kemon's throat.

* * *

Soon after, his eyes roll in to the back of his head, and he falls over unconcious.

Blood splatters in the air, catching my left cheek, and Kakashi's mask.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too graphic for you. Again, if its too graphic, please let me know so that I may change it.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	30. Buried Memories

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Buried Memories**

_(Yue's POV)_

After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi puts his non bloody hand on my back, "Come on, lets go." This time, his tone is lighter than before, but still a little stiff.

Through a few thick trees appears a stream. He walks toward it, I stay at the tree line. He kneels at the bank, dips in he bloody glove and mask.

He looks back at me, and says, "Come here, get cleaned up. We can't let your wound get infected."

I touch the side of my neck, that entire side is soaked in blood. I flash him a weak smile, and say quietly, "No, I guess not."

I slowly approach and kneel next to him. I look at my reflection in the water.

A patch of the crimson substance completely covers the left side of my face . It continues downward to my wound, my own blood spluttered across my throat and the collar and shoulder of my kimono.

I glance down at my daughter. A tiny drop of blood slips from my cheek, and onto hers. Her large eyes mirror my own. The blood doesn't seem to affect her at all.

Usually, most newborn infants react to the sight and smell of their parent(s') blood.

Kakashi gently pulls her out of my arms. When I look up, he's wiped off the droplet, and is now smiling down at her.

He looks up at me, smile still in place, "Yue, you really need to clean up. I can handle her."

I return the smile and turn my attention back to the water. I dip my heated hands in the ice cold liquid and slowly bring it up to my wound.

I hiss and bite my tongue as the stinging sensation numbs my neck, causing it to throb.

"Here." He says, ripping part of his sleeve, dips it in the water and gently dabs at my neck.

Our eyes meet, "Better?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes, thank you."

I lower my gaze.

_Now I guess I have to tell him the __**whole**__ story._

"Kakashi," I sigh, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he questions quietly, still cleaning my wound.

"For everything I didn't tell you."

"That's alright." He says, "Everyone is entitled to their own secrets."

A smile tugs at my lips, then, I frown, "But I feel like you should know."

He nods, telling me to go on.

"It was early August, it was still warm at night. One night, I decided to take a walk. Somewhere down the road, I felt like I was being followed. So I sped up, and he chased me deep, deep in to the woods. I would have attacked, but he had too many henchmen with him.

"When they finally caught me, Kemon grabbed me, and said if I didn't do as he said, that he'd have Suna and Konoha destroyed in a heartbeat. So, naturally, for the better good of both villages, I did as he asked.

"Then, afterward, right before he left, he'd said that now that he knew I was pregnant, that the threat still applied. He said that the night the infant was born, to meet him in a secluded area, with no one but me, and give her up to him. Then, he'd leave me alone.

"Later, I caught word that he was sending out ninja to kill me. With the villages lives in danger, I needed to find protection. Arux suggested Konoha, I refused, so he sent in the message.

"And the sad thing is, I didn't love Hitomi at all. I actually thought of killing her. Until I met you and all of our friends. Then, I began to see what I could have. But I just didn't know how to deal with Kemon.

"He'd already attacked Konoha, with the decreased number in ninja, we couldn't afford an attack on Suna."

When I feel the cloth leave my skin, I draw my knees up to my chin, and I look past the stream.

I feel Kakashi's eyes on me. They're not burning a hole in me, but they're more at peace, more tranquil.

I turn my head and look him in the eyes.

He lays Hitomi in my arms and sits behind me. I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and his head lying against mine.

I lay mine against his, as he says, "Its not your fault, Yue, I don't blame you. And if I don't blame you, you shouldn't blame yourself. Its all Kemon's doing, and he's paying for it, then, some. So cheer up, huh?"

I smile, "Thanks, Kakashi."

He removes his arms, tousles my hair, and says, "Good, now, lets get on home."

"Hey!" I call, running my fingers through my hair, "Watch the hair!"

He chuckles, "Oh, sorry, fuzzy."

I playfully punch him, "Shut up!"

In that moment, Hitomi decides its feeding time. I gently rock her, and call over her cries, "We'd better hurry before she wakes all of Konoha."

"Done." Kakashi says, wrapping his arm around me, and in a poof of smoke, we're in the middle of the apartment.

He quickly grabs a bottle and tosses it at me. I catch it effortlessly, and quickly and carefully insert it in the baby's mouth.

I glower at him, "That could have hit her, you know?"

He smiles, "Not with her mother being the best Suna jounin."

I flush and hiss, "You're just itching to die, aren't you?"

"But, of course!"

We fall in a comfortable silence, both watching Hitomi. After a few minutes, Kakashi says quietly, "You know Awari said his first word earlier?"

"Really?" I question in excitement, "When? What was it?"

He looks out the window, a smile on his face the whole time, "When we heard you scream, he cried out, "Mommy", he was really upset. Then, he started talking in sentences. He's a smart one."

I blush.

_They heard that?_

"Well, of course, he is! He hangs out with the infamous Copy Ninja."

* * *

**R & R**

**- Cloe**


	31. Calm Before the Storm

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Calm Before the Storm**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"Mommy?"

I groan and slowly open my eyes, looking straight in to ocean blue eyes. I would have flown backwards, but there was a hard pressure on my back, and a warm object on my lap.

Once I realize its Awari in my face, I mumble, "Awari, get down before you hurt yourself."

Sleepily, I look around. I know I'm not on the "Death Trap", this place is _way_ more comfortable.

…I'm in the middle of the hallway.

_What the…? How did I get here?_

I still feel a warm pressure in my lap, so I look down. Now, I'm looking at the sleeping form of Yue, Hitomi wide awake in her arms.

_Again, how did I get here?_

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's loud bellow causes me to cringe and Awari jump. I look down at Hitomi, her eyes are as large as plates and glassy looking, lip quivering.

_Oh, no!_

If I could, I would have covered my ears as she let out an ear-splitting squeal, which turned into loud wails.

Yue's head jerks up, narrowly avoiding my jaw. She gently bounces Hitomi around until she quietens down some.

"Awari, can you go get sissy's bottle for Mommy?" she asks quietly, still tending to the sobbing infant. Awari nods, and runs to the kitchen.

Once the bottle is in her mouth, I glower over at Naruto, who is currently standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto." I growl.

_Now I believe I'm deaf._

"So-orry!" he grumbles, "How was I supposed to know I'd scare her?"

"Common sense, dear brother." Yue sighs, "But its alright. You'll learn."

Naruto raises a brow and smirks, "Why and how did you two end up out here and together?"

Yue blushes, and I sigh, "I was helping Yue feed the baby last night, and we just fell asleep out here." I lie.

_What he doesn't know can't hurt him._

"And what happened to your mask and gloves?" he taunts, holding up the damp-looking articles.

"Baby spit up." Yue says with a shrug, "Any other questions?"

He looks deep in thought for a moment, before saying, "No, but I'll think of something. Oh! Yue…what happened to your neck and kimono?"

Last night, I had put a bandage on her neck, but she forgot to change kimono tops.

_Oh, shit…We're screwed…_

We both sigh in defeat.

"Might as well tell you-"

There's loud banging on our door, "Uzimakis and Hatake! Come out immediately!"

"Oh, man…" I groan.

Yue quickly passes Hitomi to Naruto, running to change kimono tops. I rapidly slide on my mask and gloves, grabbing Hitomi, I walk to the door.

"Hold on, hold on!" I open the door to see at least five hunter nin, "Could you be a little quieter? We have a baby here."

Through their masks, I can tell they are glaring, they don't seem too happy.

"Where is Uzimaki Yue?" the supposed leader questions calmly.

I say, "She just woke, she's getting changed."

One of them look at Hitomi closely, "This child is barely a day old, is it not?"

"Yes?" I look at them questioningly.

He bows, "We are sorry to disturb the new mother. But this matter concerns her, her brother and you."

I feel Yue's hand on my shoulder, "What's going on?"

The leader clears his throat, and says, "We have strict orders to escort you to the Hokage-sama's office immediately."

"Alright," I hear her say quietly, "lets go."

We step out in to the warm morning air, before we hear, "Mommy!"

We all look back to see Awari, clinging to the door.

Yue smiles and kneels down to his eye level, outstretching her arms, "Come on, you can come, too."

Awari grins ear to ear and jumps in her arms.

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

Even Kakashi cringes at the cold burst of Tsunade's chakra. All of us are like ants under her magnifying wrath.

Lucky kids! Tsunade had Shizune take Awari and Hitomi out of the room.

_That's not good, at all!_

Tsunade is stitting at her desk, fingers tapping endlessly, lips in a tight, thin line, eyes glued to us, waiting for a single movement. And worst of all is her chakra. Its steadily pulsating throughout the room. Its so quiet, not even Naruto dares to make a sound.

_Oh, man...we're dead meat..._

* * *


	32. Little Tsunade

* * *

**Chapter 32 - "Little Tsunade"**

_(Yue's POV)_

"You _do _know why you're here, don't you?" she questions calmly.

_Oh god, __**not**__ a good sign!_

We shake our heads quickly. At least Naruto is true to his word.

She quickly throws her fist in her desk, splintering wood flies in all directions, the gunshot snap rings in my ears.

_I've never seen her __**this**__ angry before. She probably found out about Kemon._

"Tell the truth!" she bellows, louder than Naruto…if at all possible.

I slowly nod, and Kakashi says quietly, "Please, Tsunade-sama, its all my doing. Let Yue and Naruto go."

My eyes widen.

Tsunade sighs, "Fine, Yue, Naruto, you're free to go."

When we stay rooted to the spot, she growls, "Now! Before I decide to change my mind!"

Kakashi shoves us toward the door, Naruto stumbles, and I cling to Kakashi's arm.

"No!" I hiss, "I won't let you do this alone!"

He whispers, "Yue-"

"No!" I snap stubbornly, "I _refuse_ to leave!"

He waits a moment, when I don't back down, he sighs, "Fine."

When Naruto leaves, Tsunade goes back to the tapping and glaring.

"Why?" she whispers harshly.

"Why what?" Kakashi questions calmly.

She pounds her fist in to what's left of the desk, "Why did you castrate Kemon Teyuka?"

I lower my gaze to the plain-colored floor, "Its all my fault." I whisper, almost inaudible to my ears.

She asks, getting up and stands directly in front of me, "What did you say?"

Slightly louder, I say, "Its all my fault. I should have never come to Konoha."

"Yue," Kakashi says quietly, stepping toward me, "didn't we discuss this last night? It is _not_ your fault!"

"So you admit it, then!" Tsunade snaps, turning on Kakashi, "You did this?"

He nods confidently, "Yes, Tsunade-sama, I did."

I step in front of him before she can lash out on him, "He didn't mean to, Tsunade. You see…"

And I give her the whole story of Kemon Teyuka, and she calmly listens.

"…and it put Kakashi in a blind rage or something, that's why he did it. Please go easy on him, Tsunade, I _beg_ you!"

She sighs and gently rubs the bridge of her nose, "What'll I do with you, Kakashi?" she slowly paces, "Did I not specificly tell you to _never_ do something like this again?"

He nods quietly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Damn it, Kakashi!" she yells, "Why can't you ever _listen_? Now the Chikage is _threatening_ to start _another_ war, and he's _demanding _that we hand over his _granddaughter_!"

My heart sinks and my entire body goes numb.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I bow my head, and say, "I'm sorry, Tsunade, I _will_ fix this." I glance over at Yue. Her eyes are wide and filled with fear, her skin is whiter than snow and her body suddenly looks fimsy and wobbly.

"Yue?" I whisper, touching my hand to her shoulder. She blinks and we lock eyes, I gently squeeze her shoulder, "You alright?"

She shakes her head, "W-we can't give Hitomi up, we just can't!"

Suddenly, she jumps on me, arms wrap around my waist, her head buries itself in my chest. I wrap an arm around her, and stroke her hair with the other.

"We won't have to, Yue." I look to Tsunade, "I have a plan."

* * *

Yue and I now sit behind Tsunade with our friends and elite ninja around. Naruto is by Yue, she holds Hitomi, Awari sits in between us, our friends are behind us and the elite ninja are behind them.

"So, what's the plan?" Gai questions, sitting straight.

I nod to Tsunade, she stands and says, "Okay, Hatake has done something he shouldn't have, now the Chikage might try to start a war. He'll be here tomorrow to collect his granddaughter, Yue-hime's child.

"But we can't let that happen, so this is it.

"I will be posing as the baby's grandmother to throw him off, and Yue will be her nanny. The baby's father, my son, was killed four weeks ago, and her mother died in childbirth. All of this is to be spread around Konoha, that's where you Genin come in.

"Chuunin and Jounin, I need you to run around and find all sorts of baby supplies for a nursery, and drop it off in one of my quarters. Hunter nin, scout the area and inform me when they arrive. ANBU, we will need to station some of you around the Hokage quarters for protection.

"Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone exclaims, but Naruto, who is waving his hand in the air.

After a moment, Tsunade calls on him.

He questions, "What about Yue and KakashI?"

"Good point." she says, nodding her head, "They will live with me since Yue is Hitomi's _nanny_. They'll be a married couple, and, naturally, Awari will be their son."

I stiffen.

_Married?!_

I glance over at Yue to gauge her reaction. She looks tense. She looks at me from the corner of her eye, I instantly look away and blush.

_Oh, man!_

"But everyone knows Kakashi." Someone in the back calls.

I nod.

_True, true._

She nods again, "We'll have to temporarily dye your hair black, and replace your headband with an eye patch or something. Yue, you need to pick an undercover name. And everyone note this, little Hitomi's undercover name will be," she smiles evilly, "little Tsunade."

* * *

**_Little Tsunade _this should be fun XD**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	33. Roleplay Part 1

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Roleplay (Part 1)**

_(Tsunade's POV)_

I glance at Yue and Kakashi from the corner of my eye. Kakashi's playing and talking with Awari, occassionally he'll glance at Yue.

I smile.

_He'll make a great father to those kids._

And Yue, she's gently rocking her daughter, sullenly staring at her.

I feel my face loosen in sadness.

_I'm sorry to do this, Yue, but we __**have**__ to fix this._

Kakashi reaches over and takes one of Yue's hands, and grasps it gently. I see him flash her a reassuring smile, and her reaction is a faint blush and a smile in return.

_Its so obvious. Why won't they just tell each other already?_

I glance forward when I hear Kotetsu knocking on the door.

"Hokage-sama, the royal family has arrived." I hear his muffled voice behind the door, before he slowly opens it.

And in files a family of four.

The Chikage, round and plump, just like Akimichi Chouza used to be. Dark brown spikes sticking on the top of his head, with beady black eyes.

I smile at the thought of the man.

He was such a wonderful man…a pig, but still… 

His wife, tiny as Yamanaka Ino. Flaming red hair cascading across her tiny frame, with large forest green eyes. Thin face with lips pursed in a thin line.

His son, Kemon Teyuka, has the build of Subaku Kankuro and young Kakashi. Just like his father, dark brown spikes cover his entire head, with his mother's deep forest green eyes.

And a tiny old woman, probably the Chikage or his wife's mother. Snow white hair gathered at the top of her head in a tight bun, large black eyes and a face that would remind you of your own sweet, old grandmother.

We bow, I say, "Good to have you, Chikage."

"No time for chit-chat." his wife says immediately, "We are here to discuss what your _Copy Ninja_ did to _my_ son."

"And to collect his child." the Chikage adds.

Behind me, I can feel Yue slightly tighten her grasp on her daughter, and Kakashi gently squeezing her hand reassuringly.

_Don't worry, Yue, she's staying with us._

"Right." I say, clearing my throat, "I sincerely apologize for one of my own ninja's behavior. He will suffer the dier consequences, I assure you."

"Hokage-sama," the Chikage says calmly, but coldly, "our son can't have any more children. Do you know how it will affect us on not having an heir to our thrown?"

I shake my head, "I possibly couldn't imagine."

The wife snaps, "We wish to see his attacker _immediately_. We understand we may not lay a finger on one of your ninja as it will be a violation to the country treaty."

I nod, "I understand, but you may not see him. You see, he's currently on an A-rank mission at the moment, and it is a _very_ important matter."

The old woman finally speaks up, quietly and kindly, "Then, may we see Teyuka's daughter?"

I lower my gaze sullenly, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but…she died last night."

The Chikaze and his wife glower and snap, "What?"

I shake my head in s_adness_, "I'm so sorry, she didn't make it. She was a very ill child."

The old woman looks past me, "Then, may I ask, who is that darling little thing behind you?"

I pretend to be surprised when I look behind me, "Oh, that's my granddaughter."

The Chikage looks at me suspiciously, "And they are her parents?" he gestures to Kakashi and Yue.

I shake my head, "No, her parents are dead. I'm her only living relative."

"How did they die?"

I pretend to hide fake sadness at the _memory_, "Her father, my son, died about four weeks ago on a mission. Her mother died in childbirth."

"Tragedy."

"Then, who are they?"

"The nanny and her family."

The wife glowers at me like she knows something's up, "Well, then, where is Ka - _Uzimaki_ Yue?"

I shake my head, "She's around here somewhere." I turn my head to the door, "Kotetsu!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" he pokes his head in the door. I can tell he's trying to hide a smirk.

"Could you fetch Uzimaki Yue, please?"

"Right away, ma'am."

"Thank you."

The old woman, again, glances at Hitomi, "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind, may I see you're little one?"

"Of course." I nod, I give a tiny gesture, "Saiyuri?"

Saiyuri, Yue's undercover name.

I feel Yue hesitate.

_Its alright, I won't let them harm her._

I feel her relax slightly, as if she can hear my encouraging words, and she gets up slowly and hands Hitomi to the older woman.

Hitomi whimpers and gurgles in protest, opening her eyes to the old maid.

"My, my," she breaths, "this child is absolutely gorgeous! And she must take after you and your son, eh, Hokage-sama?"

I nod.

The Chikage clears his throat, "May we ask the names of the _nanny_'s family?"

* * *

**Continued in the next chapter!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	34. Roleplay Part 2

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Roleplay (Part 2)**

_(Tsunade's POV)_

Kakashi bows, and says, "Inoichi Hige, pleased to meet you." Yue, too, bows, "Inoichi Saiyuri, sir, and this is our son, Awari." Awari bows shyly.

"So," the wife questions, "Inoichi Hige, what is it you do for a living?"

Yue steps back up and cautiously and eagerly takes Hitomi.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head.

"I the Hokage-sama's errand boy. I do her errands all day, ma'am."

"And your son? Who watches over him?"

Kakashi acts a little surprised, "He goes with me. There's no danger in that."

She looks a little more convinced, "Then, what happened to your eye?"

Kakashi touches his eye patch, and says, "That was when I was a chuunin. Got in a fight with a ninja from the Mist village."

"Lies!" Kemon finally snaps, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi, "You're Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja! She's no nanny, she's Uzimaki Yue, and that baby is _mine_! She has no relation to the Hokage what so ever! You just dyed you hair black and put on an eye patch! You don't fool me for a second!"

During his ranting, Hitomi had begun to scream, so Yue rushed out with her and Awari.

Kakashi just looks on calmly at Kemon.

"Enough!" I hiss, really agitated, "You have no right to accuse my ninja on false assumptions! I demand you leave, at once!"

Kotetsu chooses this moment to pop back in.

"So sorry, Hokage-sama, but Uzimaki-san has disappeared. She was last spotted in the Forest of Death."

The Kemon family slowly stand and file to the door, grumbling, cursing and throwing suspicious looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi bows to the older woman, and says, "It was a pleasure to meet you. Have a safe trip, Chikage-sama."

The Chikage glowers at us, and hisses, "I'll be watching you." Then, they walk out without another word.

After I was sure they had gone, I sigh in relief, immediately feeling my muscles relax.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kakashi says, gazing out the window, "They're suspicious, we still need to be on guard."

The door slides open, "He's right." Yue sighs, sitting next to Kakashi, "I think we should keep this cover for a few days more, just to be safe."

My jaw tightens and my heart aches. "No," I whisper, "I can't rip you away from your daughter. She needs you as a mother, not a nanny."

Yue scoots toward me, puts a hand on my shoulder, and whispers, "I'll be alright, Tsunade. Really, I will! I'll be with her all day, and it'll only be for a few days."

I sigh, "Fine. Then, report to your stations. Kakashi, report this to the ANBU."

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

The next week is hectic.

I'm with Hitomi all day, but I've trained myself to call her little Tsunade. Tsunade cracks up every time she hears me say it, she thinks it's hillarious!

I hardly get to see Kakashi and Awari at all. They're always out running Tsunade's errands. I only get to see them on their lunch break and at night before we all go to bed.

Kakashi's also teaching Awari the ninja basics. You know, building up chakra, throwing kunai and shuriken (much to my disapproval). Too bad I don't get to see it.

Tsunade is keeping us in the Hokage quarters with her, ANBU still hanging around. She said its to keep the Earth spies out.

And it works.

I've chased off a couple of spies while on the job.

Its slowing down, though, I think they're about to give it up soon.

_I sure hope so. I just want to go back to that little apartment with my kids and Kakashi._

Tsunade finds most of this situation amusing. And what she finds most amusing, is Kakashi and I sharing a bed.

The first night here, we were super shell-shocked. Now, we're just kind of getting used to it.

I smile lightly.

_I could get used to it, though._

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I shift Awari on my shoulders as I stand before Tsunade.

We were ordered to bring her a very important scroll, which she is currently reading.

She looks intense, brows knitted in a furrow, lips pursed in a tight, thin line, eyes concentrated on the paper.

"Da-addy!" Awari drawls, tugging on my, still, black hair.

"What, son?" I question, detangling his fingers from the spikes.

He points out the window, I follow with my eyes.

A little a ways, I see a ninja clad in tan and earth-toned garmets.

_Earth nin!_

I sit him next to the desk, and fly out the window with the speed of a bullet.

I easily get behind him without being detected, I lightly stab him at the base of the neck with my fingers, rendering him unconscious.

I grab him by the collar and drag him back to Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi," she says, getting up from her chair, "what on earth…?"

"Earth spy." I lazily drop him in the middle of the floor, "What to do with him?"

Awari cautiously walks up and repeatedly pokes the man in the head with a stick.

I chuckle at his childish ways.

Tsunade hands me a note, and says, "Take him to the Ibiki. He'll know what to do."

"Right." I say, tossing the man on my shoulder, grabbing Awari by the hand.

"Kakashi!" I hear her call, just when I'm about to take off.

I glance back at her, to see her smiling slightly, "You and your family can go home now. The Earth country has finally recognized the death of Hitomi and the disappearance of Yue."

* * *

**I dunno about you guys, but its kinda hard to picture Kakashi without his headband or silver hair.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	35. Shopping and Illusions

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Shopping and Illusions**

_(Yue's POV)_

I dance around the street happily, with Kakashi by my side.

He smiles, and questions, "And why are we so happy?"

"Yeah," Awari mimics, holding on to Kakashi's hand, "why so happy, Mommy?"

"I don't know." I chirp, "I just feel absolutely happy, and I can't stop!"

He shakes his head, "Oh, man…another Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaims from Kakashi's other side, arms resting behind his head.

Suddenly, Awari's eyes light up, he breaks free of Kakashi and runs across the busy street.

"Awari, get back here!" I call, we immediately follow the excited toddler.

He stops at a wall with a giant poster. He points at it excitedly and beams up at me, once we catch up, "Vegetable, Mommy, vegetable!"

Kakashi gets down to his level, and grabs his shoulder with his unoccupied hand, "Awari, don't you _ever_ run off like that without an adult! You could have been hurt!"

His eyes grow large, he puckers out his bottom lip, and pouts, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

While Kakashi is lecturing him, I'm looking at the poster.

I sigh, _another_ festival.

_Well, can't blame them. The week we were supposed to have it, everyone was still in the hospital from the Kyuubi attack._

"Awari, that says _festival_ not _vegetable_."

"Hey, Naruto," I say in a deadpan tone, "there's another festival."

"Whoohoo!" he hoots, jumping in the air.

Hitomi cries from Kakashi's arms at the loud volume, Naruto immediately stops.

When Hitomi is quiet again, Naruto calls, "Wait until I tell Sakura!"

I raise a brow, "With a friend like Ino, I'm sure she already knows."

"Eh," he pouts, "but I still want to tell her!"

"Then, go." Kakashi says without missing a beat.

Before we could even blink, Naruto is gone.

Kakashi straightens up, taking a hold of Awari's hand, "Well, takes care of him." I shake my head, "That's not nice, you know."

"I know." He says calmly, "At least now we can get some shopping done."

I smile, "Alright, lets go."

That's funny…Why did he offer to go shopping with me? Is he still worried about the Earth country?

It's been a couple of days since Tsunade told us we were free. Yet, Kakashi refuses to let me get groceries without him.

_Oh, well…It was sweet of him to offer._

His hair has gone back to its normal white-silver color, and he's got his headband back. But what is weird is, today he didn't cover up his Sharingan eye.

_That's unordinary._

As I prance around the street happily, he walks calmly behind me with Awari at his side and Hitomi fast asleep in his unoccupied arm.

To pass byers, we look like a real, normal, ninja family.

* * *

I sigh exhaustedly. All of our shopping is done, and it only took us about two whole hours.

Hitomi is strapped to my back, Awari is fast asleep on Kakashi's shoulders and we each have arms full of bags.

Everyone is tired, even Naruto. We caught up with him when we were mostly through.

We quietly shuffle in to the apartment, setting the bags on the counter, laying Awari on the couch and Hitomi in her cradle. Then, after we sort the food, the three of us flop in the middle of the floor.

"What an exhausting day." Naruto sighs, lying flat on his back. Kakashi agrees, "You said it." I smile, "You guys are a bunch of babies. Try doing all of that with the baby and a _hyper_ Awari."

I hear the guys groan, and I giggle.

Soon, I'm yawning with them.

We slowly drag ourselves to our sleeping destinations. Naruto in the den floor next to Awari, and me and Kakashi in my room.

Kakashi and I have gotten so used to it, we do it without a second thought now.

As he wraps his arms around me, I nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck, and sigh in contentment.

I slowly inhale his scent. The fresh smell of a forest and light cologn tickle my nose.

I feel the rhythmetic rise and fall of his chest at every breath. His arms loosely wrapped around my waist.

I don't know why, but being in his presence puts me at ease. I could be the tensest person in a room, but as soon as he would walk in, I would just immediately relax.

_How bad am I falling for this guy? He couldn't be the one…could he?_

"Night, Kakashi." I whisper as my eyes grow heavier by the minute.

"Night." I hear him mumble.

I don't know if what I hear is in my head or if its real, but as I'm dozing off, I hear Kakashi whisper, "I love you."

* * *

**Kakashi shopping with a baby and toddler, that's a funny sight**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	36. Grandpa?

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Grandpa?**

_(Yue's POV)_

The next afternoon, I find myself quiet and deep thought. My mind is still racking for the answer.

_Did he say it, or did I imagine it?_

We're walking around the village again, but today, aimlessly. Kakashi and Naruto are watching the kids as I walk a little ahead.

Finally, I come to my conclusion.

It must have been in my head. He could never love me. I'll just push this to the very back of my mind and forget all about it.

_But can I?_

I mean, we're around each other 24/7. It would be strange to separate, the Earth country is no longer a threat. And, plus, Awari is attached to Kakashi. We're all he knows. He has a warm place to sleep and a big family that loves him.

I can't rip him away from all of that, it would just kill him. I just can't leave, no matter how much I miss Suna.

Its near the Earth region, I could never go back there.

_This is my new home._

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto's bellow, again, knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Ero-sennin?" I question, turning around as fast as I can.

My eyes widen.

Long, spiky white hair, red stripes, red jacket, giant scroll.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running at him in full force. I knock in to him, wrap my arms around his waist tightly.

"Jiraiya Jii-san!"

"Jiraiya Jii-san?"

Jiraiya wraps me in a bear hug, and chuckles, "Its good to see you, Yue. My, my, you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were the size of that little one." he gestures to Awari.

"Thanks, Jii-san."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Naruto twitching uncontrolably.

Jiraiya pulls back, and says gently, "Wow, you look so much like your mother."

I blush and shake my head, "No, nothing like Mother. She was way more beautiful."

"No way!" Naruto yells, "Since when has _he_ been _Jii-san_?"

"Since Yue's birth." Jiraiya says, matter-of-factly.

"Its true." Kakashi says, nodding his head, "The night she was born, Arashi-sensei made Jiraiya-san her grandfather."

"Yeah," Jiraiya taunts with a smirk, "so, you have to call me Jii-san, too."

"No way! I refuse!"

I smirk, and give him the puppy eyes, "Please, brother? It would mean a lot to me, and I know it would mean a great deal to Daddy."

He growls, and turns away from me.

"Please, Uncle Monkey," Awari says, pulling on Naruto's pant leg, "you make Mommy sad."

"Fine!" he snaps, "Just don't expect too much out of me!"

"Uncle…Monkey?" Jiraiya says in between laughs.

"I am _not_ a monkey!"

Hitomi begins to cry, kicking and all. Naruto stiffens and gulps.

The day the Chikage arrived, I had told Naruto if he kept up the yelling, he'd get a severe beating. Not only from me, but from Kakashi as well.

"Its okay, baby." I say, taking Hitomi in my arms, gently bouncing her around after Kakashi gave her a pacifier.

Jiraiya looks from me to Kakashi, before exclaiming, "You had a kid _together_?" he wraps an arm around Kakashi's neck, "Whoa, way to go, Kakashi!" then, his gaze darkens, "And with _my __**granddaughter**_, too!"

Kakashi immediately waves his hands in defense, "No, no, its not what you think!"

I quickly step in between them, and calmly explain, "Its okay, Jii-san, breathe." When he does so, I continue, "I'll explain later, but he is _not_ the father."

Kakashi sighs in relief, rubbing sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Why are you hear anyway?" Naruto inquires, changing the subject for the better good.

"Oh, right!" he immediately perks up, "I'm here to talk with the lovely Hokage. And to do a little _research_. I saw you're bright clothing, so I decided to come over and say hi."

"Okay," Naruto grumbles, "hi, now, good bye."

I whack him upside the head, "He can't leave, he just got here!"

"He's right, little bird." He says with a sigh, placing his hand on my head, "I need to get going. Tsunade's expecting me soon."

I look at the ground in disappointment, "Oh, okay. But you'll come to see us afterward, won't you?"

"Of course!" he exclaims, "I promise you."

I tell him the directions to our place, then, we separate. Jiraiya to the Hokage tower and the rest of us to the training grounds.

_Its about time! I haven't trained in a __**long**__ time._

* * *

"Auntie Tema!" Awari calls as we reach our destination. He runs, arms open wide, right for Temari. 

She scoops him up and tosses him in the air, causing him to giggle.

"Temari, Gaara, Kankuro!" I call, waving to them, they wave back.

Once we reach them, Awari jumps on Gaara, calling, "Uncle Grumpy!" We laugh as Gaara glowers at each and every one of us.

"So, who want to spar with me?" I inquire, looking around at all curious faces.

None of them (minus Gaara, Kankuro and Temari) have ever seen my techniques, so I guess they're a little nervous and anxious.

_They should be._

"I will, I will!" I hear and see Naruto. He's jumping up and down excitedly, waving his arm in the air, trying to catch my attention.

I chuckle lightly, "Alright, Naruto."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Ero-sannin _threatening_ Kakashi, yeesh, that's a creepy sight!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	37. A Fallen Comrade

* * *

**Chapter 37 - A Fallen Comrade**

_(Yue's POV)_

I take my stance, "Ready, brother?"

"Ready."

"No going easy on me."

"Not a chance!"

"Ready!" Temari calls, raising her arm in the air, "Set!" she drops her hand, "Match!"

Naruto lunges at me, doing a hand sign, "Kage Buushin Jutsu!", dispatching four or five clones.

I smirk, from what Kakashi and the others tell me, that's Naruto's infamous jutsu. I grab a couple of shuriken, toss them at Naruto and his clones and jump away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Temari and Kankuro pale as I do some hand signs.

_Bird, serpent, monkey, dog…_

Temari hides everyone behind her fan as I call, "Four Elements Jutsu!"

I slam my hand in to the ground, instantly, a white ball surrounds me, and elements fly in every direction.

Giant earth spikes shoot out of the ground, ice soon covers the arena, fire hales around us, winds blowing harshly in every direction.

I notice all of Naruto's clones have dispersed, and he's fighting against the wind.

"Had enough yet, brother?" I call over the slowly dispersing roar of flames and howl of the wind.

He smirks, "Not yet!"

"Naruto!" Kankuro exclaims, poking his head out from behind the fan, "Her technique isn't quite finished yet! There are at least four stages!"

"Enough, Kankuro." I say calmly, glaring at him, "You're going to ruin the fun."

Naruto charges at me again, "Well, bring on the others!"

I wait till he's about a foot away, then, I pop out my dagger, barely scratching his arm.

Sure that I have some of his blood on my blade, I fall back.

He grabs his arm in surprise, "Hey! What was that for!"

"This." I rub my fingers in the blood, and do more hand signs.

Dog, boar, crane, ox… 

"Korinu Shi Jutsu!"

"Come on!" I hear Kiba call, as they all run in to the high stadium.

The ground rumbles and shakes violently, then, it cracks in the center. Two giant ice wolves shoot out of the ground, and stand in front of me.

Their sapphire eyes lock on Naruto, growling and snarling.

I call to them, "This mission is not to kill."

They bark in response and leap after Naruto. He yelps and takes off around the arena.

"Okay, Yue," I hear Temari yell over Naruto's screaming, "that's enough!"

I give her the thumbs up, and do a few more hand signs.

Instantly, the dogs and all the elements disappear.

Everyone leaps back in to the arena, some run to Naruto, some run up to me, talking excitedly.

I smile at Naruto, "You okay, brother?"

He grins, giving me a thumbs up, "As good as ever."

"Now you know to never mess with her." Kankuro says, "She's crazy."

"Where'd you learn that technique?" Kakashi questions astonishment evident, "That was absolutely amazing!"

I wipe sweat from my brow, and sigh exhaustedly, "I made it myself, took years to master."

Ino, who has Hitomi whimpering in her arms, looks concerned, "You alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." I breathe, taking a step forward, only to collapse. Instantly caught by Kakashi, "Yue!"

"I'm _fine_." I repeat, resting my head comfortably on his shoulder, "That just took a lot of chakra." I smile, "But it felt good."

"I bet." I hear Tsunade say, from somewhere behind the crowd of genin.

She finds her way through, and says, "After having pinned up chakra for nine months, I'd go all out, too."

Shizune pops out from behind Tsunade, "With that kind of power, you could be the next Hokage."

I smile, "Really?"

Naruto and I have a common wish, to be just like our father.

_One of us will be the Rokudaime._

* * *

I look up at the stars from the balcony of the apartment through sore, puffy, red eyes.

I blink away more tears, and turn to my company. His eyes are as red and puffy as mine. I thought he couldn't cry anymore, but when he told me the news, he started up again and couldn't stop for the longest time.

My effort was fruitless, I feel a couple tears slide down my reddened face.

"How could this happen…?" I whisper, voice hoarse, "…This wasn't supposed to happen."

I hear him sniffle as I sit next to him, wrapping comforting arms around him.

"Why?" he whispers hoarsly, "We still need him, she still needs him."

I tighten my hold, "I know its not fair, but…that's the way of life. We live, we die. That's the life of a ninja. The moment you're born, you're swearing your life to your village. His was even more certain, being the son of the Hokage. You understand, Shikamaru?"

He wraps his arms around his knees, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lower lip, "But…what am I supposed to tell Kurenai-sensei? She'll be so devastated."

I lay my head against his, "I know, but you'll have to tell her. She'll have to know eventually. Better by one of his students than someone else, huh? Would you like me to help you?"

"No, its something I need to do." He says, slowly sliding out of my grasp, "And, Yue…thank you."

I nod with a tiny smile, "You're welcome any time."

* * *

**Aww, poor Shikamaru...**

**And if you have any questions about Yue's jutsus, please feel free to ask.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	38. Drunken Realization

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Drunken Realization**

_(Yue's POV)_

The sky rains its tears upon the village as the ninja, clad in black, slowly gather at the memorial.

There are pictures of many fallen ninja, but among them is dear Asuma.

He had died on a failed mission in pursuit of Akatsuki. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru had tried to save him, but he had been hit in four vital points…there was nothing they could do.

He left a ring on Kurenai's finger, and in tears.

The poor woman was so devastated when Shikamaru gave her the bad news. She's cried herself sick for the past two in a half days.

Now, I stand in front of the diamond-like stone, amongst the other ninjas, holding Kurenai's hand comfortingly.

I glance out of the corner of my eye at Kakashi. He stands next to me, holding Kurenai and comforting her.

I glance past him at Naruto and Sakura, who are watching Awari and Hitomi. All four of them are deathly silent and stiff as boards.

Shocking to see Naruto like this.

I glance to my right at Shikamaru, Temari, Ino and Chouji.

Temari has her arms around Shikamaru, tears slowly flowing, her head resting on his shoulder. Shikamaru is rubbing Temari's arm comfortingly, eyes red and puffy and a cigarette dangling from his lower lip.

I know he thought Asuma as more of a father than his own. He and Asuma were so close, practically father and son. In memory, he took up his smoking habit.

Temari doesn't like the habit, but so long as it was for Asuma's memory, she understood well enough.

Ino and Chouji are clinging to each other, tears flowing like rivers, sobbing uncontrolably.

Poor things. They're so sensitive, and both loved Asuma very much.

And I look in front of me at the sobbing mess of Konohamaru.

That's right, he's the worst here. Now he has no family at all. First, his parents, then, his grandfather and now his uncle.

I get down to his level and comfortingly scoop him up in my arms.

I instantly feel him bury his face in my shoulder, his hot tears soaking it.

I comfort him quietly as the other academy students and genin line up to lay down their flowers.

When it's the chuunin and jounins' turn, I pick Konohamaru up and carry him with me.

We gently lay down our flowers, and before leaving, I lightly brush the picture frame with the tips of my fingers.

I stand at the sidelines, watching Kakashi pull the sobbing Kurenai toward us.

I feel the tears coming back, and I try to hide them. I need to be strong. For Konohamaru, Kurenai and Asuma's children.

_If one person is strong, it could make all the difference._

Kakashi wraps his free arm around me, and we walk away from Asuma's crying picture.

* * *

I stare nervously at Kakashi and the other jounin as they gulp down their third bottle of sake around. 

Everyone here is drunk, aside from me and Gai.

Everyone is still dressed in black from the funeral, most of us adults decided to go to the bar.

Bad idea.

As soon as we hit the table, the guys started drinking like crazy.

Its Kakashi, Genma, Iruka, Gai and I. Kurenai wanted to stay home and mourn. Naruto and his friends are gathered at Kiba's house, watching the smaller kids.

Its been seven weeks since Hitmoi's birth, and not much has changed.

I'm back to training, Anko and Kurenai often babysit, Tsunade is going to start giving me missions and I got me a Konoha hitai-ate.

I'm a real Konoha jounin now.

"Come on, princess." Genma exclaims in his drunken state, holding out a sake bottle, "Have some fun."

I push the bottle away, and scold, "Genma, you guys should know when enough's enough. You've had too much to drink-"

"-No way!" Kakashi interrupts, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, leaning on me for support, "Come on, just have some, it'd do you some good to relax."

Gai pulls me away from the table, and stands protectively over me, "Enough. You shouldn't drink in a lady's presence, much less drinking yourselves. It's a hazard to your health and your beloved youth!"

"Who cares!" Iruka sighs, waving his hand dismissivly, "Youth shmouth, who needs it!"

I walk around Gai and grab Kakashi by his arm, easily lifting him out of the chair, "Well, your girlfriends for one, and our children!"

"Baby," Kakashi grumbles groggily as I drag him out of the bar, "where we going?"

"We're going home."

"Home? Where is that?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Hehe, I dunno…maybe."

I sigh, "I'm taking you home, then, I'm going to the Inuzuka's to pick up the kids."

"Kids? What kids? We got kids?" he leans on me even more, "Wow, I'm so _happy_!"

I raise a brow.

_He __**is**__ serious! Man, he must be __**really**__ wasted!_

"Yeah, there's our adopted boy, Awari, and my baby girl, Hitomi."

"Oh, right!" he exclaims, raising an arm, then, drops it again, "Who are they?"

I sigh heavily and drag him along the road.

"No! I don't wanna go home, I wanna get the kids, too!" he exclaims as I unlock the apartment door.

"No, you're going to bed, Kakashi." I say, dragging him through the door and hallway to the bedroom, "Trust me, you'll need all the sleep you can get. That hangover will be pretty awful."

He sighs, flopping on the bed, "Fine…oh, this is soft…it smells nice…like flowers…"

"I know." I say, pulling him up to a sitting position, "That's my shampoo, remember."

"Oh, yeah…"

I pull off his mask, then his hita-ae, exposing his gorgeous face. As the dimmed lights hit his sharingan eye, he squints and blinks a couple of times.

"Man, its bright in here."

"Sorry." I say, dimming the lamp a bit more before I take my position in front of him.

I pull off his gloves and set them on the nightstand with his headband, mask and book.

_He's just like a kid. Me having to undress him for bed. _

I smile to myself.

_It feels so familiar. He needs to get drunk more often._

I pull off his green vest and throw it on the floor.

His eyes widen slightly when I make him raise his arms over his head so I can get his shirt, "Hey, what're you doing?"

"Getting you ready for bed, kiddo." I say jokingly, pulling the tight black shirt over his head.

"Hey!" he says crossing his arms, "I'm not a kid, I can do it myself!"

"Too late." I push him on his back, his head falls in to the feather-soft pillows, "Now go to sleep. You're in for a lot of pain tomorrow."

He smiles and brings his hand to rest on my face. He lightly brushes his fingers across my cheek, resting his hand there.

"The pain is worth the trouble of seeing your beautiful face."

He quickly bolts up. Before I know what's happened, he's kissing me.

I'm surprised all right. And its surprising, his touch is soft, gentle and caring; and he tastes like alcohol. This is the least I would expect from him, I thought he'd be the rough type.

Like Kemon Teyuka, when…well, you know.

In the pit of my stomach it feels like the butterflies are going crazy, and it feels like fireworks are going off like crazy inside of me.

It seems to last forever, when in reality, it was probably only a few seconds.

When he pulls away, I feel the fireworks die down, but the butterflies are still going.

His eyes close, and he falls back on the bed.

I smile lightly, he's passed out.

I pull the comforter up to his shoulders, and brush a few strands of silver locks out of his eyes.

I touch my fingers to my lips lightly.

They're still tingling, and the alcohol still lingers.

I feel something new happen inside of me, something I haven't ever felt before. All of the memories of Kakashi and I flood throughout my mind, as these words stick in my mind.

_I'm in love with Hatake Kakashi._

* * *

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	39. Itoshi Hito

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the song below!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - "Itoshi Hito"**

_(Yue's POV)_

"Mommy, Mommy! Help!" Awari squeals from the den, more than likely being tickled by Naruto.

I cringe and immediately hush them, "Shhh! Kakashi's hangover, remember!"

They wince, "Oops! Sorry, Mommy, I forgot." Awari whispers.

Naruto flashes that foxy grin of his, and yells at the top of his lungs, "Kakashi-sensei, get up!"

A giant book comes flying out of the room, hitting Naruto square in the face, knocking him out, "_Shut up_!"

I smile and attempt to stifle a giggle.

_He deserved that one._

Its late evening now, Kakashi's been in bed all day with an enormous headache. I've been stuck home all day with him.

Occassionally, Naruto'll take Awari out with him for awhile. He can be very helpful _sometimes_.

That's the third book Kakashi's thrown at Naruto, and he's running out of books.

_I told him._

Awari looks up at me, eyes twinkling and he giggles. I return the smile and ruffle his hair.

He's such a good kid.

Suddenly, the house is filled with Hitomi's fussy cries.

I cringe. She's been asleep in the bedroom for the past hour and a half with Kakashi.

Kakashi has a couple of pillows squeezed to his head as I run in to fetch her. I quickly grab her and exit the room.

For the next couple of minutes, her wailing doesn't change. She's not wet, she's not hungry, she's not sleepy.

_What is wrong with her?_

"What's the matter, huh?" I mumble, bouncing her around gently, "Why won't you stop crying? Please stop crying."

I'm just about to give up in tears, when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and a light pressure on my shoulder.

I don't even have to turn. The chakra is second nature in my mind, his hold is so warm and loving.

He lays his head against mine, looking in to Hitomi's glassy eyes.

"What's the matter, little one? Why are you giving Mommy such a hard time, huh?"

She juts out her lower lip as it quivers, she buries her face in my shirt and wails.

"What'll I do?" I plea, ready to burst in to tears.

_I'm her mother and I don't know what's wrong with my own child, I'm horrible!_

As if he's reading my mind, he says, "You're not a horrible mother, you're great. They're just like this sometimes, don't worry about it."

We sit in silence as I gently rock Hitomi, who doesn't sound like she's going to stop any time soon.

"Yue," Kakashi questions, "have you tried singing to her?"

I shake my head as I mentally slap myself, "No."

"Try it, it might work."

I'm a little embarassed to sing in front of Kakashi…but if it'll quieten her, I'll try anything.

My voice grows quiet as I think of my parents' song.

_**My beloved...Don't cry, show me a smile  
I didn't say I "liked" seeing tears, did I?**_

_**My beloved...It's all right, you're not lonely, now  
Just when you're lonely, I'm lonely too?**_

_**My beloved...Don't open your closed eyes just yet, ok.  
Just like that...just like that...but don't go to sleep.**_

I stop for a moment, she's still crying. Kakashi picks up where I left off. His gentle voice hauntingly echoes throughout the room.

_**My beloved**_

_**It's not "I could die for you" but rather I've decided "I'll live for you"  
Of course together with you too.  
Now, forever, and ever. **_

_**Don't love yourself any more, 'cause I'll have what's left over.  
**_  
As he continues, I join.

_**My beloved**_

Even if we were to be born again, because I would be "this" me,  
and you will be "that" you.  
And I will say this again, always, always.

My beloved...Slowly open those eyes.  
It's the same as always isn't it?  
That is good.

I sigh.

Hitomi's finally quietened down, now, she's asleep again.

Kakashi takes her from my arms and cradles her to his chest. He smiles down at me, "Good job, Mom, you sing very well."

I look at him in surprise, "How do you know that song?"

"Arashi-sensei," he says, "he sang it to me often, when I was down. Just to make me laugh, he'd do the part you just did in a high-pitch tone to match a woman's voice. And you?"

"Before they died, my parents would sing it to me every night to help me sleep." I feel the tears sting at my eyes as I lower my gaze to the ground, my voice grows faint, "I miss them so much."

* * *

**I know I'm going a bit far when I make Kakashi sing, but its kinda sweet, yes?**

**The song is called "Itoshi Hito (_My beloved_)" by "Miyavi"**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	40. Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Daddy's Little Girl**

"_What do you think you're doing, silly little bird?" Arashi chuckles, smiling at his four-year-old daughter._

_She's sitting at the dinning room table, papers, crayons and markers are strewn across its surface. The bright colors of the markers decorate her angelic face like a piece of abstract art._

"_Dawing a pictuwe." She responds happily, "Come see, Daddy."_

_Arashi moves across the table, and glances down at the messy picture. It was decent for a four-year-old's doing, that's for sure._

_It's the typical child's picture. Stick figures of her in the middle, Daddy to her left and Mommy to her right, holding…a round thing._

_It looked like a blue watermelon with wild yellow hairs._

_He points to it, "What's that?"_

_She giggles, "Silly Daddy, that's the baby."_

"_Oh, really?" he says in mock awe, "That is __**very**__ good! Maybe you'll be an artist someday."_

_She shakes her head, "Nuh uh, I don't wanna do that!"_

"_Then, what do you wanna do?"_

"_I wanna be the Hokage, just like you!"_

_His heart sinks at that thought. He doesn't mind her becoming a ninja, but Hokage? She'd have enough dangers as it is, being the Hokage's daughter and a ninja._

"_That's a great goal." He says, picking her up and planting a kiss on her cheek, "But I don't want you to."_

_She frowns, "Why not?"_

"_You'll understand when your older, little bird."_

"_Arashi, don't torture our daughter." Yuki says, waddling in to the room, a hand on her nine month pregnant belly._

"_Mommy," little Yue questions without missing a beat, "can I be Hokage?"_

_She smiles through the fear that tugs at her heart, "If you wanted to, then, maybe when you're older."_

"_Yay!" she squeals, throwing her arms around her father's neck, kissing his cheek. She reaches over, kissing her mother on the cheek, "I love you, Mommy and Daddy!"_

…..

_Yuki's screams echo throughout the hallway as Arashi breathlessly runs down the hall with Yue in his arms._

_He stops outside an emergency room, where Arux and Kakashi eagerly._

"_Is she okay?" Arashi questions, "What happened?"_

_Yue wipes the tears off her face, "Where's Mommy, I want Mommy?"_

_Arux says, "Kakashi and I were taking her to the market, just like you asked us to, then she crumbled in pain. She said the baby was coming, so we rushed her here, then, she started to heavily bleed."_

_Arashi comforts his daughter to the best of his abilities, "Its alright, baby, Mommy'll be fine. And soon, she'll be out with the baby."_

_Yue's eyes narrow, "I want Mommy!"_

_The room grew quiet. Through the thick hospital walls, you could hear the screams of ninja, loud booms and blood-curling roars._

_Arashi looks to Arux helplessly, "Would you do anything for me, Arux?"_

_Twelve-year-old Kakashi never takes his inquisitive eyes off his beloved sensei._

_Arux nods, still confused, "Of course, you're like a brother to me."_

_Arashi says quietly, "Good. Then, do this one favor for me. Please, get Yue away from here, take her to a different village."_

"_But why?" Arux and Kakashi question in unison._

_Arashi forces a tiny smile, tears in his eyes, "Yuki won't make it, she's too weak. And, to save my village, I'm going to use __**that**__ jutsu."_

"_Sensei, no!" Kakashi exclaims, jumping forward, "You can't!"_

"_Its for the village." He says slowly, "I have to, Kakashi, I'm sorry."_

_The young boy looks at his sensei in sorrow with tears in his eyes, "…Sensei…"_

_He ruffles Kakashi's silver spikes, and says, "Do me a favor. Have the child named Uzimaki Naruto."_

"_But-but, why not __**your**__ surname, sensei?" Kakashi questions._

_Arashi smiles, "The Sandaime will explain everything to you. Take care, ne, kiddo?"_

_Kakashi wipes away his tears, "Yes, sensei."_

_Arashi turns to his silent daughter. She's looking up at him sadly, tears staining her tiny face._

_He wraps her in a tight hug, and whispers, "I love you, baby."_

"_I love you, too, Daddy."_

"_Be good for Arux, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Remember, I'll always be with you. If you need me, just call."_

"_Okay."_

_She looks up at him in confusion, "Are you going somewhere?"_

_He smiles, holding back the threatening tears, "Yeah." He kisses her forehead, and with one final hug, he passes her to Arux._

_Leaving Kakashi in the waiting room of the busy hospital, Arux and Arashi go their separate ways._

_Arashi to the Kyuubi, and Arux to Sunagakure._

_Yue looks over Arux's shoulder, her eyes grow wide in fear._

_A giant orange fox with nine lashing tails the size of her father's frog, Gamabunta, that is where he is going._

_She reaches out toward her father's retreating form, screaming, "Daddy, Daddy!"_

* * *

**Just say so.**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	41. Missing

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Missing**

_(Kakashi's POV)_

I see the oncoming tears gleam in the sunlight, then she hides her eyes from me. I feel a pang of sympathy in my heart.

Arashi-sensei became my father figure when my own father died. So I know how she feels. But he was her biological father.

I lay Hitomi on the couch in a nest of blankets, and quick as lightning, I spin Yue around and catch her in my embrace.

She lays her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I just miss them so much, Kakashi. Why did this happen to us?" she whispers, voice quivering, fighting to hold her sorrow, "The last thing my parents' said to me was to be good for Daddy and that he loved me and that he'd always be there."

I feel the prick of the tears in my eyes as I remember my last moment with Arashi-sensei. Then, I remember little Yue. Held protectively in her father's arms, tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

Remembering what Arashi-sensei did for me countless times, I hold her close to my heart and whisper, "Just let it out, little one." I lay my cheek in her hair, one hand stroking her feather-soft hair and the other supporting her back.

Arashi-sensei would do and the say the exact thing for me.

"…D-Daddy…" she whispers, tightening her grip on me as her body racks with sobs.

I softly kiss her hair, and glance across the room at the almost completely transparent figure of my former sensei.

_Thank you, sensei._

And we stood like that, for what seems like forever.

* * *

Yue finally pulls away, wipping at her damp eyes. "Thank you." She whispers, flashing me a tiny smile.

I shake my head dismissivly, "Don't worry about it." I wrap an arm around her shoulder, "Now, how about we get you washed up. What would people say if they saw you're tears, ne?"

She gives a tiny laugh, "They'd probably blame you."

"Exactly! And I can't have _everybody_ hating me. Now, go clean up."

"Okay." She says, slowly walking away, "Watch Hitomi for me?"

"Of course!"

When the bathroom door closes behind her, I glance down at Hitomi.

Her large hazel eyes shine happily, and she kicks her feet with a tiny giggle.

A grin spreads across my face as I carefully take her in my arms, "Hey there! Somebody's finally decided to be happy." I get closer to her face, and whisper, "Thanks, kiddo. I see what you're trying to do, get me and your mommy together, ne?"

She smiles and squeals as my breath tickles her face.

I kiss her tiny nose, and whisper, "I love you, kiddo, more than anything."

"Kakashi!" Yue calls from the bathroom, I turn from Hitomi.

"Yeah?" I call, carefully standing up with Hitomi held securely in the crock of my arm.

_Yue sounds panicked. I wonder what's wrong._

She pokes her head out the door, face washed of her teary evidence, "Where's Awari?"

I stiffen.

_That's right! He's been so quiet all this time._

"I don't know." I reply calmly, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Awari?" she calls, walking to the middle of the hallway.

She was answered only in silence.

"Awari?" she calls more frantically.

Again, silence.

With the speed of Rock Lee, she dashes in every room, checking every nock and cranny. Tossing everything aside that lay in her path.

I lay Hitomi back in her nest, and scan the room for any possible evidence of an entry or escape.

None, every window and the door are locked in place.

I stand in the hallway, glancing in each room, torn to shreds by the frantic Yue. I spot her sitting in the corner of her room, with a cloth grasped tightly in her hands. She's sitting in the fetal position, I can clearly see her shaking.

I slowly walk in to the room and kneel beside her, laying my hand on her back. She looks up at me, eyes wide in antisipation, "Did you find him?"

I sadly shake my head, "No, and there's no sign of a break in."

She grasps at my arm, whispering, "He wouldn't just run out without one of us, Kakshi. He was taken, I know it."

I grasp her hand in my free hand, and look her in the eye, "It'll be alright, I promise. Stay here with Hitomi and Naruto, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" she seems a bit alarmed.

I pull her to her feet and guide her to the den, where Naruto lays unconscious and Hitomi stares up at us eagerly, "Don't worry, I'm getting Tsunade-sama and a couple of Hunter nin."

She nods silently. I stay a couple of minutes to be sure she'll be safe before I head to her room to find my shirt.

I pull it on, then my vest and gloves, then my mask and headband.

I pause at the door, and say as reassuring as I'm able through my antisipation, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but the Hokage is too busy to see anyone right now." Izumo says, standing in front of the Hokage's doors.

I growl, "Its very important, I _need_ to see her!"

"I wish I could, but I can't." he fights back.

In a dangerous hiss I glower at the pair, "Get out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat?" Izumo questions, pulling out a kunai, holding it at the ready.

"Enough, Izumo" Kotetsu demands calmly from his position, "just let him through."

"But, Shizune said-"

"It'll be his ass, not ours."

"You _know_ the Hokage's temper."

"He says its an emergencies, just let it go."

Reluctantly, Izumo steps aside, and Kotetsu pushes the door open.

Inside, Tsunade is ferociously scribbling on a scroll, mountains more are piled next to her desk.

"Hokage-sama!" I call, once again, she jumps three feet in the air.

"What is it?" she snaps, glowering in Kotetsu and Izumo's direction.

"Its Awari." I get right to the point, suprisingly, my voice held strong, "He's been kidnapped."

* * *

**CLIFFY! Mwuhahahaha XD**

**Is it just me, or am I making _everybody_ get kidnapped?**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	42. A Willing Sacrifice

* * *

**Chapter 42 - A Willing Sacrifice**

_(Yue's POV)_

I'm partially calmed down now.

I'm sitting in the den with Hitomi asleep in my lap, Kakashi and Naruto sitting on either side of me silently.

Tsunade is in the doorway, having a heated discussion with one of the Hunter nin.

At least three of them are crawling around the apartment, searching for clues.

Tsunade catches my eye and smiles sweetly, I force a smile and look at the ground.

_Awari, where are you? Are you alright, are you scared or hurt?_

Kakashi rubs my back comfortingly, and whispering in my ear, "They'll find him, don't worry." The next part is under his breath, but I still hear him, "If they don't, I will."

I smile.

Its really great to have him around in times like this. It makes me fall for him even more.

Naruto grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, "We'll get him back, sis, believe it."

_Thank you, brother._

The ninja talking to Tsunade disappears in a puff of smoke, and she makes her way toward us.

She stands in front of me, and asks, "So, tell me, what happened while we wait."

Naruto started, "Well, Kakashi-sensei and nee-chan were out most of the night, sensei came back really drunk. Today Awari and I had to be really quiet because of his hangover. He threw books at me!"

She raises a brow, a tiny smirk plays on her lips.

"Because you were being loud!" Kakashi growls, and continues, "Well, after knocking Naruto unconscious, Hitomi started to get fussy, so I was helping Yue with her. Then, we had a-"

He looks at me through the corner of his eye, then glances back at Tsunade.

"-very intense conversation. Yue went to the bathroom, and when she came back, we found Awari missing."

My face warms up a bit in a tiny blush.

_I'm glad him didn't mention anything. That could have been a little embarrassing._

"Nothing else was missing, but the boy?" she questions after a moment, directing it right at me.

I shake my head, and I reply quietly, "I don't think so."

"Any enemies I don't know about that may want to harm any of you?"

Kakashi looks at me momentarily, and I say, "No. Just the Earth country and the Akatsuki."

Kakashi looks at Tsunade hesitantly, "They may not be after them, maybe its me they're after."

She leans back in thought, "That's plausable, you _are_ in the bingo books."

"Or me," Naruto says quietly, "because I have the Kyuubi inside of me."

"But we don't know of anyone who would want its power, aside from the Akatsuki."

"That's a lot." I whisper, Tsunade nods silently in agreement.

"Any one of them could have him."

The three remaining Hunter nin suddenly approach us. We all stand and wait, Tsunade steps forward.

"Anything?"

One of the ninja steps up and drops something in her hands.

Her eyes narrow and her free hand clenches in a tight fist, a tiny line of blood escapes her palm.

"Its as we thought." She says quietly, turning our direction, the item lay openly in her hand, "Akatsuki and the Earth country."

"And we also found this." Another said, holding out a letter, the third finishes, "Its from the Earth country."

I snatch it out of his hands and quickly skim through the letter.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

The way Yue is standing, I can't see the letter. Her ocean blue eyes fly through the single sheet of paper like a match stricken on it's box.

She visibly pales, and seems kind of clammy. Suddenly, her knees buckle and she falls forward.

"Yue!" I quickly catch her and hold her close to me, "Yue, what is it?"

"The children…" she chokes out shakily, "…they have all four of them. They know we're alive with the baby."

"What?" I take the letter from her and carefully read. My eyes narrow, under my mask, my lips tighten in to a thin line and my blood rapidly begins to boil.

With Yue caught in between my arms, I crumble up the paper in my rage, and throw it.

One of the Hunter nin easily catches it and hands it to Tsunade.

"Kakashi!" she hisses before reading the letter.

_How __**dare**__ they! They __**will**__ pay!_

But what gets me is, how did they know Hitomi and I were alive? We had told them that I died on that mission, Hitomi died after birth and Yue disappeared. Unless, Akatsuki has been spying this whole time!

"What?" I hear Tsunade breathe angrily, "This is a bunch of bull-"

"What?" Naruto questions, looking at Tsunade eagerly.

She stuffs the note in her kimono, "As Yue said, they have all four children and they know Hitomi and Kakashi are alive.

"They want us to hand Kakashi's life over to the royal family. Yue, I don't know why, but they want her, as well as their granddaughter, Kemon Hitomi-hime. And Akatsuki demand you, Naruto.

"All for the safety of four of our children."

"What?" Naruto exclaims, panic evident in his voice, "That is just _low_!"

"I know." She whispers, going deep in thought.

She's probably thinking of Nawaki and Dan again, she thinks of those two every day. Naruto is like a son to her, he resembles Nawaki so much.

I help Yue to sit on the couch, and I take Hitomi in my arms.

Her hazel eyes kind of droop tiredly, she yawns and clumsily runs her fist alongside her face. Her slightly darker hair sticks up in many places, her tiny, chubby legs rest on my arm.

She lays her head against my chest and snuggles close to my heart.

I smile.

A month and a half I've been with this little girl. I feel like a father to her, I love her to death and I'd do anything for her.

I haven't left her side since the moment she was born.

I'm more of a father than Kemon Teyuka will ever be to her. He doesn't want her to love, he only wants her because she's his heir.

My blood begins to boil again at the thought of the Earth brat.

He doesn't deserve Yue or Hitomi, they're _my_ girls!

They mean the world to me, I'd _die_ for them!

_I'd die for them!_

With courage and confidence burning through my system, I turn to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" I say, the confidence edges my words.

She snaps out of her stoop, and looks a tad bit surprised, "Y-yes?"

I look back down at Hitomi's sleeping face. So calm, so peaceful. She looks identical to her mother, even the tiny hand that lightly holds my shirt.

I look Tsunade in the eye, "I'll do it. I'll sacrifice myself, for my girls."

* * *

**Another cliffy! God, I'm in an evil mood today!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	43. Trust Me

* * *

**Chapter 43 - "Trust Me"**

_(Yue's POV)_

I breathe slowly, attempting to calm my, once again, excited nerves. I collect myself just in time to hear Kakashi's words.

"I'll do it. I'll sacrifice myself, for my girls."

My heart skips a beat, then, another and another; then, it finally races back.

_He's going to go through with it!_

"No!" I find myself screaming, squeezing my eyes shut. When I open them, my arms are tightly wrapped around Kakashi's middle, my head resting on his back.

I blink furiously, attempting to disperse the gathering tears, "No, please, don't."

The room grows in to an akward, impregnated silence.

"Naruto." I hear Tsunade call quietly to my brother. I hear the pitter-patter of his feet as he walks toward us. I feel Kakashi's muscles ripple as he gives Hitomi to him.

I hear a series of almost silent feet distance themselves from us, then, the open and closing click of the apartment door.

There's a moment of silence afterward, neither of us dare to move a muscle.

I rest, almost at ease, against his back. Feeling the light rise and fall of his well-toned stomach under my fingertips.

He carefully, yet swiftly, turns in my arms. Now, my head rests on his chest, he rests his on mine and rests his hands on my back.

"Yue, please…" he breathes in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"No!" I exclaim in a whisper, "I won't let you! Hitomi needs you, _I _need you! You'd be sacrificing yourself for nothing, and you know they-"

He pulls back, putting a finger to my lips.

I stare him in the eye, I quickly notice that he's taken off his mask and lifted his hitai-ate at some point. In his eyes, I see determination, strength, sorrow, longing and something else. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I _will_ be sacrificed for something. Something I hope you will understand."

I shake my head slowly, looking him in the eye pleadingly, "Please…if something ever happened to you, I-I…" I lower my gaze, bad idea, the tears crush the dam.

I feel one of his arms move, then my chin is lifted by his thumb and index finger.

I look in to his eyes and hold my breathe. Such love is radiating from the dark pools of onyx and crimson, that I'm slowly drawn to him.

We suddenly seem to move closer and closer, as we do, our eyes slowly close.

Then, we finally meet in the middle. Its just like before, the crazy butterflies and the wild uncontainable fireworks.

Only, this time, its stronger.

Its so gentle and passionate that even a slight movement from us would shatter it.

After what seems like forever, Kakashi slowly pulls away. I look deep in to his eyes, my love for him burns now more than ever.

He brushes my cheek with his calloused fingers, and grabs one of my hands in his other hand.

He kisses it, and looks me in the eye, "Do you feel love for me, in any way?"

Behind that strong, yet gentle façade, I see pure love, hope and joy. With a tinge of hesitance and uncertainty.

I give him my first genuine smile and lean in to his hand, "More than you'll ever know."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he grasps both of my hands reassuringly, "Then, all you have to do is believe in me."

* * *

_(Tsunade's POV)_

I pull the glass cup away from the door and do a silent cheer.

_Yes! I finally did it! _

Hitomi whimpers loudly as Naruto bounces her around. I glower at him, "Don't bounce her around so much, you'll make her sick!"

"Oh, sorry." He whispers, immediately sitting still.

Hitomi looks over her blanket at me with those large, teary hazel eyes. I smile and wave at her. She smiles and squeals, kicking her feet.

I glance at the closed door behind me.

_I wonder what he's up to._

As if on cue, the doorknob twists and clicks. Kakashi and Yue step outside, unknown to everyone but me, the two are holding hands.

Kakashi looks at me, a serious expression on his face, "Tsunade-sama, we're ready."

* * *

**There, they finally said it, though, not directly. And, there, happy? Mush gallor!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	44. Strategies Ruined

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Strategies Ruined**

_(Yue's POV)_

I'd say today is one of the worst and best days of my life.

It started out alright, then Kakashi and I have a moment, Awari gets kidnapped and I find out Kakashi loves me!

My heart is still screaming in panic and fear, my brain has just shut off completely.

Now, we are at Hokage Tower. Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto and some other ninja are in Tsunade's office, having a heated discussion. They told me to stay outside, so, that's where I am.

I wonder what's going on… 

I look down at Hitomi, fast asleep in my arms. My world goes uphill, then, drastically drops.

Its somewhat thanks to her and Awari that I have Kakashi. If we hadn't found Awari and the others, we probably would have gone insane.

If I hadn't of taken that late night stroll, I wouldn't have been attacked by Kemon Teyuka and his henchmen, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Hitomi, I wouldn't need Konoha's protection and I wouldn't have met Kakashi.

So, most of the credit goes to the sleezeball, Kemon.

And if it weren't for Kemon, his parents wouldn't have found out about Hitomi, the kids would be with their adopted families, we wouldn't be here like this and we wouldn't have to worry.

_That sleezeball, wait until I get my hands on him! _

I could easily kill the runt! He had to have Akatsuki's help to corner us, because he's too weak to do it himself!

He has to have Mommy and Daddy help him in getting the "Big Bad Ninjas", how pathetic!

_When I get my hands on him, I'll-_

"Yue, look out!" a familiar feminine voice screams in my ear, then, everything goes black.

* * *

_(Kakashi's POV)_

"…here and here, got it?" I finish my lecture, keeping my finger on the large map of Konoha.

All the ANBU, Hunter nin, Naruto and Tsunade nod.

"Any questions?"

"What about nee-chan?" Naruto exclaims.

Tsunade and the others immediately hiss, shutting him up.

I nod, "Good question, Naruto, but keep it down! Yue must be protected, kept in the dark about this. I know some of us don't want to keep anything from her, but it's the only way." I direct my gaze at Naruto, "Got it?"

"Yes, sensei."

Suddenly, I get that familiar tingle in my body. My body tenses and I fully expand my senses in alert.

Something's not right. The last time I got that feeling, Yue was in danger.

Suddenly, I hear a rustle outside the door. Its slight, not very loud, I had to strain to hear it. Then, I hear the frightened wails of Hitomi.

_Shit!_

As quick as Chouji on a fresh bag of potato chips, I fly out the door. I disiappear before they could even blink, all but Tsunade.

I throw open the doors and look all around me, searching for any sign of Yue or a struggle.

No Yue in sight, and there's no sign of a struggle or anything.

I know Akatsuki did this, I just know it!

Then, I spot a note, tacked to the other side of the door. I rip it off and skim it, intent on the kill.

_You cannot beat us easily._

_We have taken Kazama Yue and her daughter to the Earth country. You were taking so long._

_Now, turn yourselves in peacefully._

I crumble it in my hand, as if it were filled with poison.

By now, Naruto and the others had finally come out.

I drop the ball and glance back at Tsunade, "Change of plans, Tsunade. Please, don't come after me."

With that, I race toward the western border, beyond the setting sun.

_Yue, Hitomi, kids, I'm coming!_

* * *

_(Yue's POV)_

Groaning, I put my hand to my head, and slowly lift myself from the cushiony surface beneath me.

I slowly open my eyes and look at my surroundings.

I'm in a small, dark, bare room. The only things that separate it from a large closet is the giant, plush bed I'm currently in, and a small window.

The room's dark walls are light only by the moon's light beam.

Gently massaging my head, I whisper, "Where am I?"

Then, the day's events hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hitomi!" I call running to the door, "Kakashi!"

The mid center of the door has a medium-sized window with tiny, fat bars sitting vertically.

_I must be in the royal family's palace in the Earth country._

The corridor ahead of me is all light up, so I know people are sure to hear me. So, I start yelling things, like "Where's that bastard Kemon?" and, "Where is my daughter?"

And after about five minutes, Kemon Teyuka and five or six henchmen show up.

I calmly step away from the door, letting all of them file in.

When the door is closed, I turn my malicious glare on Kemon, and we engage in a staring contest.

After a couple of minutes of silence and glaring, he finally decides to break the contact.

"My, my, its been a long time, Yue." He says with a smirk.

My glare intensifies, "Cut the crap, Kemon. Where is my daughter?"

* * *

**R & R**

**- Cloe**


	45. Babysitters

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Babysitters**

_(Yue's POV)_

Annoyance flashes through Kemon's eyes.

"_Your _daughter? You mean _my_ daughter."

If looks could kill, Kemon would be six feet under tenfold.

"_I_ carried her for nine months, _I'm _her mother!"

"_I _gave you the genes to create her, _I'm _her father! And us males have more dominance than you women, so I say, she's my daughter!"

My gaze hardens, and my tone is laced with ice cold bitterness and pure malice, "You didn't _give_ me your genes, you _forced_ them on me!" my voice grows quiet and dangerous, "And you are _not _her father!

"Her father is kind, sweet, gentle, compassionate…things _you_ will _never_ have or be! He treats women as equals! And most of all, he loves her, unlike _you_! He loves her for her, he's not using her as an heir!"

He clenches his hands in to extremely tight fists, they shake at his sides.

"Still infatuated with _him_!" he hisses, making eye contact with firy determination, "She is _my_ daughter, not _his_, you belong to _me_, not _him_. End of story! If you don't want anything to happen to her, you'll keep quiet and do as you're told. Understood?"

My heart clenches in fear, my façade remains icy cool, "Hmph! You wouldn't harm you're only heir."

Stepping past me, he looks at me from the corner of his eye, "Are you willing to take that chance?"

I jump in front of him, my strong posture gone, my voice much calmer and weaker, "Please, where is she?"

Though my eyes are trained on the smooth hardwood floorboards beneath my feet, I can feel his smirk and giant burst of triumph.

After a few moments of looking at me, he finally says, "She's in the nursery with her nanny. Yasuo, Hiroshi, escort Yue-hime to the nursery and back, then, the rest is up to the rest of you."

My blood runs ice cold as he smugly brushes past me and out the door.

_I won't be able to care for my own daughter?_

I blink back the tears that prick at the corners of my eyes as another thought occurs.

_Since he can't, he's going to let his men have their way with me. Can this day get any worse?_

The men bind my wrists with a chakra chain, and lock my chakra with a capping seal.

"This way, Yue-hime." One says as he opens the door and they pull me down the corridor by the invisible chakra chain.

As I'm being drug around, I take in my "guards'" appearances.

The man holding me by the chakra chain is an inch or two taller than myself, baby lavendar hair that gracefully drapes over his shoulders and eyes as gold as fresh dirt.

The man who caged my chakra is more than a head and a half taller than the rest of us, slick ebony spikes poke out from its long mane and stone cold eyes.

_Yasuo, "peaceful one", and Hiroshi, "generous", huh?_

I lightly clear my throat, and the shorter looks back at me, not in anyway but curiousity, "Yes?"

I smile at his polite behavior.

_How can a guy like __**that**__ work for someone like Kemon?_

"Do either of you know how long I've been here?"

The taller grunts, "two suns, two moons."

"Or two days." The shorter adds.

After a turn or two, we finally reach the nursery.

The biggest of the two throws the door open, and drags me inside. Quickly, my blood boils.

A fairly young woman with neon purple hair and neon blue eyes is holding _my_ baby!

"Yasuo!" she hisses, rocking Hitomi, whom is whimpering quietly, "Be more quiet, you scared her!"

Yasuo, the giant of a man, shrugs, and says, "This is Hitomi-hime's mother, Kazama Yue-hime. She's here to visit with her child."

When the younger of the two shuts the door behind us, the chakra chain is broken.

The woman nods, "Of course." She steps forward and shakes my hand with her free one, "Nice to meet you, I'm Keiko, Hitomi-hime's nanny."

I nod in acknowledgement as she hands me my daughter, "Please leave us."

She looks hesitantly at Yasuo, and the three silently stand at the doorway.

Hitomi smiles and giggles as she recognizes me. For the past two days, I'm sure she's seen many unfamiliar faces.

Including that of Kemon and his scary-looking family.

"Hello, there, little one," I say quietly, running a finger across her cheeks, "so many new faces, huh?"

She grunts and lazily looks around me, probably searching for Kakashi. After all, she's used to all three of us being together every single moment of the day.

I smile sadly, "Sorry, sweetheart, Daddy's not here. I know, you probably miss him, too. Don't worry, we'll see him soon, I'm sure."

Yasuo clears his throat loudly, and Hiroshi says, "Teyuka-sama is her father."

Surprisingly, I don't turn to him in anger, but in sorrow and hopeful, "No. True, he may be her biological father, but that doesn't matter. A father is a man who loves his children, who'd never use them for evil, who'd do anything just to see them happy. So, you see, Kemon Teyuka is _not_ her father."

"Then, who is?" he questions quietly, "If you don't mind me asking."

I shake my head and smile at him confidently, "His name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake Kakashi? You mean _the_ Sharingan Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi?" Keiko questions in awe.

Yasuo looks to Hiroshi, "Hatake? Didn't he turn himself in to us just yesterday?"

"That's the one. I heard he's being brutally tortured before he's executed in just two days time."

* * *

**Ohhh, I'm evil SD**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	46. Its all my Fault

* * *

**Chapter 46 - "Its All My Fault..."**

_(Yue's POV)_

I pull on the chakra chain binding my wrists persistently, attempting to get free to find Kakashi.

_I __**need**__ to see Kakashi!_

Yasuo jerks on the invisible chain, throwing me off balance. And like any ninja, I catch myself after a stagger.

"Come quietly, and we won't be forced to harm you." He says plainly.

_If I had use of my chakra, this guy would be __**dead**_

"_Please_! I _need_ to see Kakashi!", I continue to pull on the chain.

"I'm sorry, Yue-hime," Hiroshi firmly states, "but we just can't."

I look at the floorboard beneath me…well, glare, and attempt to devise an escape plan.

"Unless…" Yasuo trails off, flashing me a tiny smile, "…we get permission from Teyuka-sama first."

I return his smile, "Thank you."

Once at my room, they cautiously release my chained wrists.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Hiroshi whispers, "You think you can handle yourself, princess?"

I nod confidently, "I sure can! Just leave it to me!"

Yasuo winks, throws open my door and throws me in, "And stay in there, you troublesome wretch!"

Acting angry, I leap up as he's locking the door, "Come back here and say that to my face, coward!"

Behind me, Kemon's remaining henchmen slowly advance toward me, lust purely evident in their eyes.

_Ugh…sick dogs. I won't let them have me! I'm saving myself for Kakashi!_

With that, I leap in the air, landing on a couple, bashing heads, throwing bodies in to the walls.

I am suddenly grabbed from behind, and pulled away from the unconscious bodies, or groaning. Its one of the men, he apparently stood back as his fellow men were being bashed.

I feel his icky hot breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Now, you're mine." He chuckles, running his hands across my body. With a flash of anger, I lash my leg out from behind me, connecting heavily with his groins.

With a gasp of pain, he releases me and falls to the ground.

I swiftly kick him in the side, "_Never_ touch me! I belong to the strongest shinobi of Konoha."

He smiles through his pain, and whispers, "And that shinobi is on the brink of death, thanks to you."

I kick him in the face and step on him as I walk across the room.

_He's right...Its all my fault._

If I hadn't of taken that walk, Kemon wouldn't have attacked me, I wouldn't have come to Konoha, I wouldn't have met Kakashi and none of us would be in this mess.

And the very last moments I spent with Arux was in an argument.

"_**You**__! I __**told **__you I'm capable of handling this myself! I'm not that dependable child anymore, Arux, I am an independent woman!"_

_His gaze hardens and he hisses, "Oh, really? What about seven months ago when-"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't need __**his**__ protection, and I don't need __**any **__of you! I wish you would just leave already! __**I hate you**__!"_

My hands clench in to fists at my side.

_Arux, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I don't hate you and I wish you'd come back, but I know that won't happen. And, indeed, I needed everyone around me. They've helped in many ways._

_Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura for their wonderful healing abilities and personalities. All of my friends for their love and support. Nii-chan for his forgiveness and love. And Kakashi, he's always been there for me, good times and the bad times._

"Yue-hime," Hiroshi's urgent tone drags me back to reality with a snap, "come on."

I put on a tiny smile, "So, what did Kemon say?"

Yasuo walks in behind Hiroshi, "Whoa! I'd never want to be on _that_ side of her wrath."

A tiny blush heats my face.

Hiroshi's grinning, that's got to be a good sign…I'm guessing here.

"Teyuka-sama gave it the okay for tomorrow evening."

Without a moment of hesitation, I grab Hiroshi in a bear hug, "Thank you so much!" I smile up at Yasuo, "You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

I seriously think Yasuo and Hiroshi aren't meant to be in a place like this with people like Kemon.

They're so kind!

And this time, they trust me enough to not put on the chakra chain.

As we walk down the corridors, they are really curious about my family and Konoha. While memorizing the twists and turns, I tell them with as much enthusiasm I could muster about them.

I could hardly sleep last night with the anticipation of seeing Kakashi. I know he's being brutally tortured, so I kind of understand what to expect.

Its all my fault, everything is always my fault… 

These words have permanently embedded themselves in my brain. Each time a verse is repeated, I feel a tiny piece of my heart being chipped away.

My heart aches and is nearly pulled in two.

Part of me wants to see him and, hopefully, free him. But the other part doesn't wish to see him. He's in a serious condition, and I'm afraid I might not be able to be strong for him.

I _need_ to be strong for him. He's always been tough and there for me, so I'm going to do the same for him!

* * *

**Next chapter, she gets to see Kakashi! But will she regret it after what she sees?**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	47. Tears of Blood

* * *

**Chapter 47 - Tears of Blood**

_(Yue's POV)_

Hiroshi stops in front of a medium-sized metal door, an _unguarded_ door.

_Odd…_

Yasuo stops beside me, and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready, Yue-hime? This can be a little gruesome. Its alright if you want to turn back."

I shake my head with fierce determination, "No, I can't abandon him, Yasuo. He's everything to me. If it weren't for him, my brother and my baby, I wouldn't have made it this far."

He nods in understanding, I see a hint of understanding and sympathy in his eyes, "Very well, then. Hiroshi, open the door."

"Yes." Hiroshi mumbles, placing his hand on the door's surface. A couple of seconds pass by, he steps back and the door slides upwards in to the ceiling.

They step to either sides of the door and give me a reassuring nod.

I smile my thanks, and walk quickly inside.

I stare blankly at the mess before me, though my inner self is screaming to run to Kakashi and cry.

The steely stone beneath my bare feet is like ice, littered across the floor are weapons, bloody, tattered and broken. My reflection is shown in a pool of blood as I slowly make my way to the wall straight ahead of me.

The pool of blood begins at that wall, where Kakashi is hung. His wrists are in shackles, tightly fastened to the stone-hard wall.

I can visibly see the marks on his torn body. They've removed his headband, shattering it on him, no doubt. His mask and shirt lay in shreds at his feet, long slashes are visible on his pants, which still remain.

Blood trails all over his body, if I didn't recognize his tainted silver hair, I wouldn't have known who he was. And what was visible of his skin was tinted blue, probably from the cold temperature in the room.

Long gashes make incoherent designs all over his toned body.

His chest heaves up and down heavily, his head rests on his chest, eyes shut.

I swallow over the giant lump forming in my throat and bite my lip. I slowly step in to the, now, ice cold blood. It gives a tiny_ splash_ and _squirt_ as I slowly pad my way to Kakashi's tattered form.

He slowly raises his head and opens his eyes.

It takes all I have to not reveal my emotional turmoil.

His face is literally covered in bruises and broken bones. His left eye, the one with the Sharingan, is covered in a full purple bruise. His nose looks broken in about three different places. His lip is busted with a large cut and deeply swollen. And long cuts cover his jaw.

As best as anyone with a busted lip could, he smiles at me, "…Yue." His voice is hoarse and quiet.

I feel the tears prick at my eyes.

He must be in a lot of pain. How can he hold his resolve like that? How can he manage to smile and speak?

_Its all my fault, its __**always**__ my fault…_

I find those words echoing in my head as I stare at Kakashi's crumpled body.

My hands clench in to tight fists, and before I lose it, I turn my gaze to the farthest side of the room.

I can feel his slight frown and saddened gaze.

"Yue." He calls to me again, a little quieter.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and bite my tongue.

"Look at me." He whispers, sternly.

My eyes snap up, meeting his eyes. They seem to hold pain, sorrow, grief and anger. But most of all, I can see the love shinning in his eyes.

He forces another tiny smile, "Come here."

I slowly continue my way through the weapons and blood, getting closer and closer to him.

When I'm about five inches away, he whispers, "Closer…closer." And when there nothing but two inches between us, he painfully leans forward and kisses me.

His lips are cold and chapped from the freezing temperature, but still gentle and passionate.

After a minute or so, he pulls back and rests his chin on top of my head.

I cautiously move forward, leaning in to his neck, watching out for his wounds.

"Its okay," he whispers in my ear, his hot breath causes my cold ear to tingle, "you don't need to be strong for me."

"Yes, I do!" I forcefully whisper back, "You're always strong for me, now its my turn to be strong for you."

"You don't need to anymore…I'm going to die."

I step back slowly, careful not to jar him. I glower at him and snap, "No, you won't! I won't let you! I'll find a way to-"

"No!" he interjects, his blood-soaked hair is now covering his eyes, "I'm doing this for _you_, Yue. Besides, its too late now…I've lost so much blood, and my execution is tomorrow.

"The kids should be safe now."

I look at him in confusion.

_What is he talking about?_

Then, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

_It can't be… The Akatsuki have Naruto!_

He nods silently, as if reading my mind, "Yes, after I found out you were taken, I flew here as fast as I could…I didn't even sense Naruto or the Akatsuki following me. They must have gotten him them."

I shake my head mournfully, "You're wasting your life, Kakashi. You _know_ Kemon won't let _any_ of us go once you're dead. The Akatsuki will kill Naruto in order to gain the Kyuubi, Kemon will immediately order the children dead. He'll keep me for revenge and as his henchmens' own purposes…"

My vision is blurred by tears at this point, "…And Hitomi…" I whisper, lowering my gaze to the pool of blood beneath me, "…He's going to use _our _baby for his own evil purposes…_Our_ baby, Kakashi!"

His eyes widen in surprise and his jaw drops, the room grows silent for a few minutes.

"O-our…" he whispers in disbelief.

I smile through my tears, "You _are_ her father. You've taken care of her since birth, you've never left our sides and you've always been there for us, have you not? And, hopefully, you'll be there for us in the future…right?"

I step up again, resting my head under his chin.

After a moment or two, I feel something wet slide down my cheek. Kakashi's body trembles stiffly.

_Is he __**crying**_

"Kakashi?"

I feel him kiss the top of my head, and he shakily whispers, "I'm so sorry…I just can't."

"What?" I rip myself away from him, sliding in the blood, "Why not?"

I can see the tears flowing freely down his blood-stained face.

"You don't deserve me, you deserve much better. And I'm dying, even as we speak. I'm doing this for you, please, _please_ understand."

My body involuntarily begins to shake, "No, no…"

When I feel either Yasuo or Hiroshi's arms around my waist, I begin to flail violently.

"No! Let me go! I can't leave him, I can't! Please!" I scream over and over, now both men are dragging me out of the room.

Over my hysteria, I don't hear Kakashi whisper, "I love you" as the door slowly shuts in my face.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is so sad and fluffy, I actually got sick! Does any one need any tissues?**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	48. True Colors

* * *

**Chapter 48 - True Colors**

Now, I'm in my room, sitting in one of the further dark corners. My knees drawn to my chest, my head resting against the lukewarm wall.

The moon above my head indicates that I've been up for hours, plotting. Plotting our escape, all _seven_ of us.

I've figured out pretty much everything, its just the matter of getting out of this room and past the guards at Kakashi's prison.

I have to put this plan in to action, and soon, time is running out.

There's only a few more hours until dawn, the time Kakashi is to be executed.

Yasuo and Hiroshi snuck me a few weapons and released my chakra before they left for the night.

_They're such great friends. We'll have to take them back to Konoha with us._

I slide the few kunai and shuriken I have in my kimono top. I quietly stalk toward the door under the glare of the moonlight, resting my hand on its handle.

Yasuo and Hiroshi had left the door unlocked for me.

_This is it._

I slowly turn the handle and cautiously step in to the hallway. When I see no one in sight, I quietly close the door behind me.

I stick to the wall and stealthily journey down the corridor.

_First stop, pick up Hitomi._

Coming upon the corner of the nursery, I cautiously glance in to the open.

No guards at the door.

_This could be a trap._

I investigate the ceiling, the corners of the walls and the whole works. When I find none, I slowly and carefully open the nursery door.

In the middle of the room is Hitomi's cradle.

I freeze and hold my breath.

On the floor, right in front of the cradle, sleeps the nanny.

_I should have known._

Holding my breath, I slowly attempt to tip toe past her.

Her eyes snap open and she bolts up.

Our eyes meet, and we sit in an impregnated silence.

After what seems like an eternity, she breaks the silence.

"Yue-hime, what are you-"

I immediately grab a kunai and with a flick of my wrist, I slice her neck wide open.

Her bloody corpse falls to the floor, eyes hazed and blank.

_I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do._

After saying a quick prayer, I close her eyelids and put up a genjutsu. An illusion.

To anyone who comes in this room, she won't look dead, just asleep.

I step over her body and look in the cradle at my sleeping daughter. I pick her up cautiously, she grunts in protest, but does not stir.

The soft _pit pat_ of feet catch my attention.

Quickly, I jump at the ceiling, hanging on with my chakra.

It sounds like there are multiple people outside the door. I ready my kunai as the door opens in super slow motion.

A tiny head of deep chestnut hair pokes in, then a slightly larger head of ebony hair and two smaller heads of mahogany and dark blonde hair.

I sigh in relief at the familiar faces.

_Rasuke, Tasuka, Awari and Aria. How did they get out?_

I free fall from the ceiling, landing soundlessly on the wooden floor. Tasuka and Awari jump in surprise.

Kneeling to their level, I whisper, "How did you four get in here?"

Tasuka replies in a matched whisper, "They've had us locked up for about four days. We've observed the room, and we escaped. We want to save Kakashi, too."

I ruffle Awari's hair and he giggles lightly, "Alright, but you have to be _very _quiet. We can't make a sound, okay?"

"Right!"

And with them matching my sneaky techniques, we make it close to the door with no problems.

But, when we reach the corner opposite of the doors, I see a couple of guards at the door.

_Kemon is __**so**__ predictable._

The kids and I huddle to form a plan.

"We're going to do a head on attack." I whisper, "Do any of you know how to fight yet?"

"I'm exceptionally skilled in taijutsu."

"I have poison-tipped senbon."

"I can do good with kunai and shuriken, Mommy."

I nod, "Good! I need you to use your techniques on these guys. We need to take them down to get to Kakashi, but don't let them catch you, understand?"

They nod, eyes intensely focused on the targets.

"Now!" I hiss, we immediately launch in to battle.

The children are very good in battle, maybe _too_ good even.

Soon, all enemies are down, with only one escapee.

"Let him go." I say, sheathing my daggers, "We have more important things to attend to."

Holding Hitomi's head still in the makeshift pouch I made, I forcefully shove the doors open.

Kakashi looks a bit different from when I saw him this evening.

There are more useless weapons, more broken bones, more bruises and more blood.

"Stay here." I order the children as I quickly make my way toward Kakashi.

I hold my hand in front of his mouth.

_His breathing is more labored. I need to heal him, and __**fast**_

I make sure Hitomi will be safe in the pouch before I get started. I hold both hands at his chest and channel all of my chakra to my hands, summoning the green light of healing.

I can feel my chakra draining rapidly.

_No, I need a couple more minutes…He's almost there…_

When I'm sure he's well enough to walk and function, I momentarily stop. I unchain his wrists, and watch him fall unceremoniously in the pool of blood.

He opens his freshly healed eyes and smiles at me.

"Yue, what -?"

"I saved your life, silly." I return his smile, and gesture to the children, "With the help of these little guys." I look down at Hitomi, and I know his gaze trails there, as well, "And here's our baby."

He gingerly brushes a strand of baby brown hair out of her face.

I carefully lift her, she grunts and whimpers in protest. I kiss the top of her head, and whisper, "I told you I'd bring Daddy back."

Kakashi smiles brightly, and I carefully place her in his arms.

She stretches her tiny fingers and slowly opens her eyes to look at Kakashi.

He lightly plants a kiss on her head, "I'm so sorry about all this, little one, I'll never leave you or Mommy again."

He looks up at me, "Yue, I really am sorry, I-"

I touch a finger to his lips, instantly stopping him from apologizing, I smile reassuringly, "Its okay, just promise me you'll _never_ do something like this again. You had me really worried."

He leans in, careful not to squish the baby, and kisses me. After a couple of airless minutes, he pulls back, whispering, "I promise."

"Kakashi…"

"…Yue…"

"…look out!"

I quickly spin around to see Rasuke, Tasuke, Awari and Aria with kunai and swords clean right through them. And the holder of the weapons are an army of guards, Kemon and his entire family.

The look on Kemon's face is so dark, it could melt dry ice.

"_You_!" he hisses stepping out of the massive group.

"What about me?" Kakashi drawls, standing protectively over me and Hitomi.

He had slipped her in my arms while we were kissing.

Kemon's fists are clenched so tight, there are millions of tiny streams of blood, "Guards, attack!"

Just as they step forward, Rasuke, Tasuka, Awari and Aria are lifted in the air and surrounded by a bright white light.

Suddenly, three adult and one child figures appear out of the light, the children nowhere to be seen.

Kemon's men stop in their tracks, staring up at the figures in awe.

I step around Kakashi and stare at them dumbfoundly.

Two of them I recognize.

It can't be them… 

I swallow over the forming lump in my throat, tears in my eyes, "…Mom…Daddy?"

Smiling down at me are my mother and father. Both as I remember them when they had gone.

All of Father's blonde spikes in place, his laughing sky blue eyes and cock-eyed grin. Mother's honey hair lay the same as it did every day, her loving ocean blue eyes and her tiny grin.

Behind them is a young woman with mid-length, deep chestnut hair and obsidian eyes. And next to her is a small boy, around the age of twelve, with spiky ebony hair, matching obsidian eyes and large orange goggles on his face.

I hear Kakashi whisper, "Mother, Obito, Yuki-san, sensei…how...is that really you?"

The boy, Obito, scratches the back of his head, and says with a large grin, "In the flesh!"

"Not _really_." Father adds, keeping his gaze locked on Kakashi and me.

I take a few more steps forward, when I'm in front of Father, I stop.

I slowly reach out my hand to touch him. He smiles and reaches for me, as well.

In the middle, our hands touch. Solid and solid.

_Is this real?_

"Is this real?" I find myself whispering, in my numbness, I feel my tears.

Father smiles sadly, and whispers, "Yeah."

I throw myself in his arms, careful for Hitomi.

"You're really here." I bury my face in his chest, I can feel his heart beating, "…Daddy, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, baby." He whispers, voice gentle, comforting, compassionate…fatherly.

Hitomi whimpers, breaking us apart.

"Oh!" I brush away my tears, "Dad, Mom, this is Hitomi."

Father smiles, "So, this is her."

"The child who brought our children together." The woman behind Mother says.

Her voice…why is it so familiar? 

"Ah, Katsuki," Father says, turning to her, "come meet your adopted granddaughter."

_So, this woman is Kakashi's mother…They look nothing alike._

I trustingly pass Hitomi to her, and turn to Kakashi.

He's at my side in a second, holding my hand tight.

"No, not adopted." He says confidently, "She _is_ your granddaughter." Then, he smiles at me sweetly.

Father, Mother and Katsuki smile happily. Obito sticks out his tongue, and says, "Yuck!"

Mother frowns, and touches Father's arm, "Dear, its time."

_Time?_

Slowly, they become transparent. Katsuki hands our baby to Kakashi and kisses his head.

"No!" I exclaim, "You can't go, you just got here!"

Father smiles, and says, "Its alright, little one. You have a family now, you don't need to miss us anymore." He touches his chest, where his heart is, "We'll always be in your heart. You can call us anytime you need us." He grins, "And through the eyes of our substitute bodies, we know you are in capable hands."

"You four were…" Kakashi trails off.

Obito nods, "Yup! I was Rasuke, Katsuki-san was Aria, Yuki-san was Tasuka and sensei was Awari."

I touch Father's almost invisible hand, I smile through my tears, "Thank you, Daddy." Kakashi wraps his arm around my shoulder.

Father kisses my head, and says, "You're welcome, little one."

_Katsuki-san…she's the woman who tried to protect me. Thank you._

"Yo!" Obito exclaims.

"Yo!" Kakashi answers.

"Stop blaming yourself for my death, it wasn't your fault. And you've changed a lot. Stiff to a lazy pervert. Yue, straighten him out, eh?"

"Thanks, Obito." Kakashi whispers, I see the tears in his eyes.

And they disappear.

When the blinding light disappears, all of Kemon's men, he and his family are strewn across the floor, dead.

"Yue! Kakashi!" I hear two familiar voices calling.

Our heads snap in the direction of the tiny window.

A moment later, the whole wall is blown in to pieces. And standing there are Tsundae, Shizune, Kurenai, Gai and Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi says in surprise.

"Naruto!" I exclaim happily, "How did you escape the Akatsuki?"

He grins, the same way Father does, "It was a clone I sent after Kakashi-sensei." His face takes on a more serious look, "Are you two alright?"

"Looks like it." Tsunade says with a sigh, "But, just to be safe, I want you all examined once we get back to Konoha. Where are the four little ones?"

Kakashi smiles, "They weren't really children, Tsunade-sama. It was our dead families, ensuring our safety."

Everyone still looks confused.

"I'll explain when we get home." I assure with a chuckle.

Kakashi quickly grabs a cloth off the ground, explaining, "I can't let anyone see my face, now can I?"

Everyone shares a laugh, and they help us outside.

"Lets go home." Tsunade sighs, "Everyone is worried about their favorite couple."

We blush, then, stare at each other and smile.

_This is the best life I could ever wish for._

_

* * *

_

**This isn't the end, 2 chapters remain!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	49. Meeting Yue

* * *

**Chapter 49 - Meeting Yue**

"_Yue!" a frantic blonde hokage bellows, running throughout the entire village, "Yue!"_

_The villagers around him immediately begin to call for his young daughter. _

_They are pretty much used to it by now. _

_The Hokage's daughter some how manages to escape the watchful eyes of her mother and the surrounding ANBU. She does this at least three times a day, four days a week._

_Quite a few blocks away, twelve-year-old jounin Kakashi is calmly walking through the streets._

_His obsidian eyes are locked on his feet and the dirt road._

_His father, Hatake Sakumo, had just recently killed himself, leaving his son alone and confused._

_The whole village saw his father as a shameful disgrace for backing out of a mission to protect his comrades. That's what led him to his death._

**_Those who violate a ninja rule are trash…_**

_Aimlessly rounding a corner, something small practically threw itself in to the young Hatake's arms, knocking him to the ground._

"_What the…?" he grumbles, rubbing his head. He had hit it pretty hard, landing in the street like that._

_He looks up and sees a small child smiling at him inoccently from his stomach._

_He sits up, nearly throwing her off._

_**She looks familiar…**_

_She has almost shoulder-length caramel-blonde hair, large curious ocean blue eyes, baby pink t-shirt, tiny shinobi sandals and matching baby blue shorts and scarf._

"_What the…?" he repeats, "You're in a hurry."_

_She shakes her head, "I can't talk to strangers, mister."_

_**Mister? I'm not **__**that**__** old…am I?**_

"_Fine," he sighs, "I'm Kakashi. What's your name?"_

_She smiles sweetly, "My name is Yue."_

_**Name's familiar, too.**_

_He looks around curiously for her parents or guardians. She looks to be around three or four, too small to be without an escort. _

_No one._

"_Where are your parents or guardians?" he questions, holding her on his lap._

_She smiles slyly, "I'm going to Ichiraku's. I got split up from my mommy and daddy, I'm gonna meet them there."_

_**I just can't leave her for some goon to get a hold of.**_

_He sighs._

_**I **__**really**__** don't have time for this!**_

"_Come on," he stands up, taking her tiny hand in his, "I'll take you there."_

_

* * *

__**anyone**__ there that might be looking for her._

"_Welcome! What can I get for you?" the shop owner, Teuchi, calls, coming over to greet them, "Oh! Hello there, Kakashi, Yue-san."_

_Kakashi looks at his watch._

_**Man, I'm going to be late meeting Rin and the teme for the mission!**_

_He sighs, "Teuchi-san, can I ask you a favor?"_

"_Sure thing."_

"_This little girl is supposed to be meeting her parents here, and I have to run. Could you watch her until they show?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Thanks." He says with a curt nod before taking off._

_Teuchi beams down at Yue, who by now, has climbed up on a stool, "So, Yue-san, the usual?"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

* * *

"_Teuchi-sam!" Kazama Arashi exclaims, bursting in to the noodle shop._

_Teuchi immediately hushes him and waves to the Hokage's slightly pregnant wife, "She's out back."_

_Arashi nods in thanks, and they rush to the back of the small shop._

_Little Yue is sleeping on a tiny cot next to the unused noodle bags, thumb in her mouth._

_The couple sigh in relief._

_Arashi carefully lifts her and passes her to Yuki._

"_Dearest, its about time I found you that help you've been looking for, ne?" he sighs._

* * *

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I wanna play ninja, too!" Yue chants happily, attempting to grab at his shuriken pouch._

_He chuckles and lifts her away from it, he plants a kiss on her forehead, and says, "Its not a game, sweetheart, it's a very serious thing."_

"_I know that!" She huffs, "Daddy, when can I be a ninja?"_

"_When you're older. Now, calm down or you won't be able to watch us train." He scolds, setting her back on the ground._

"_Yes, Daddy."_

_After a couple of seconds, Yue was starting to get bored of doing nothing. That's when the three decided to show up._

"_Rin, Rin, Rin!" she squeals, running to the young medic nin._

_Rin scopes her up in her arms and twirls her around happily, "Yue! How are you, sweet pea?"_

_She giggles and runs around Rin when she sets her back down, "I'm bored, can we train? Huh, huh?"_

_Rin and Obito laugh at her childish antics._

_Kakashi's eyes slightly widen in surprise._

_**That's the girl… She's **__**his **__**daughter? **_

"_Come on, Daddy, Kakashi, lets go!" Yue calls, tugging impatiently on their pant legs._

_Arashi raises a brow at his student, "How does she know you?"_

"_It's a long story." He sighs, "Sensei, you should learn to keep a better eye on your children. Or at __**least**__ learn to control your sperm."_

* * *

**Cute and funny...What's wrong with my brain?! **

**Epilogue is up next!**

**R & R**

**-Cloe**


	50. Happy Endings

* * *

**Chapter 50 - Happy Endings**

The clouds above, colored grey, are lined in massive clumps. Recovering from their harsh bursts, just hours ago.

No bright sun out to dry the moistened soil, no way to confirm the hour of the day.

The only bright thing around is the memorial stone in front of me, and its base.

My eyes skim the stone bearing the names of all the fallen ninja.

My eyes stop on a particular name.

I slowly reach out my hand, and gingerly trace my fingers through the name.

_You have given me so much. Thank you._

"Daddy!" a tiny cry snaps me back to reality.

I look down and smile.

My daughter, little Hitomi. Her hair has taken on the same caramel tone as her mother's, and her once brown eyes have since faded to hazel.

Her hair reaches a little past her shoulders, slightly curling inward at the ends. And she wears the same clothes Yue did when I first met her.

Baby pink shirt and matching baby blue shorts and scarf.

She's grown up quite a bit.

She's now four and a half years old. She's kind of shy and _very_ smart. She has gathered just about enough courage to take the genin test, and I'm absolutely positive she'll pass with flying colors.

I kneel down to her level, "What is it, sweetie?" I look around the field, "And where's your brother?"

She points toward the three poles, the same ones I tied Naruto to when we first became Team 7.

On top of the middle pole is my son, unsuccessfully attempting to balance himself, covered in mud.

"Dan!" I call firmly, careful to not startle him too much.

He jerks, but stays partially balanced.

"Yes, Daddy?" he questions in that cute childish voice.

He's only three-years old, and he's come close to giving a heart attack multiple times.

_I'm going to** kill** Naruto!_

His uncle is a _very_ bad influence.

He's not a troublemaker all the time, its just a show to get extra attention. He's a really sweet boy.

And he's gorgeous, too.

No, I'm not saying that just because I'm his father. Everyone in Konoha is practically in love with him.

His name says it all. He looks identical to Tsunade's dead lover, or so Shizune says.

Its not long yet, but he has my silver hair, but its straight like Yue's. Thank god! I'd feel sorry for the poor kid. And he has his mother's deep ocean blue eyes.

Anyone who knew what the old Dan looked like was _very_ surprised when our Dan was born.

Even then, they had a striking resemblance.

As soon as she saw him, Tsunade immediately handed all the doctor duties to Shizune and just broke down.

They grew very attached soon afterward.

We decided to name him Dan to honor the old Dan's memory, and for Tsunade. And, boy, was she happy!

I grab him off the pole and throw him in the air, when I catch him, I get serious, "You _know_ you're not supposed to be up there. You could have hurt yourself, then, we would all be sad."

His eyes soften with tears, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I don't wanna make you cry."

My heart instantly melts.

_Uhhh! These kids are making me a big softy!_

I ruffle his hair, "Its okay, buddy, just don't do it again."

"Yes, Daddy."

I swing him on to my shoulders, and take Hitomi's hand, "Now, why don't we go see-"

"Baa-chan and Jii-san!!!" Dan exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

I grin under my mask, and look to Hitomi, "Okay, then, lets go."

* * *

"Oh, good evening, Hatake-san." a receptionist greets as we pass the desk. 

Yes, we're in a hospital.

I stop and smile, "Good evening to you, too, Teyuri-san."

"Hello, Teyuri-san." Hitomi greets quietly, hiding partially behind my leg.

Teyuri smiles, and says, "Hello, there, Hitomi, you're getting so big! And pretty, too!"

She blushes and hides even more.

Teyuri smiles up at Dan, "Hello, Dan. My, my, you're filthy! What have you been getting in to, huh?"

"Mud!" Dan exclaims, extending his arms to show.

Teyuri giggles and turns her attention back to me, "They're awake now, you can go right on in."

"Thank you. Say bye, kids."

"Bye, bye, Teyuri-san!"

We twist and turn until we reach room 376. I lightly knock on the door, and patiently wait for someone to open it.

The door opens, and Tsunade's head pops in to view.

"There you are, Kakashi! We were wondering when you would show up with them."

"Baa-chan, Baa-chan!" Dan squeals, reaching out for his grandmother.

Since both of our parents were dead, Yue and I voulenteered Jiraiya and Tsunade. They absolutely love their roles.

I lift Dan off my shoulders and hold him out to Tsunade, "You're turn to take them."

"But, Daddy," Hitomi pouts, pulling on my pant leg, "I wanna see Mommy and the baby first."

Tsunade pats her head, "Not right now, sweetheart, Mommy's feeding the baby. We'll come back soon, I promise."

After a moment of thought, Hitomi agrees.

Tsunade heaves Dan on to her hip and takes Hitomi's hand, "Time to get this little one a bath."

"Noooooo!" Dan wails.

Tsunade hushes him, and whispers, "Then, we'll have cookies!"

"Yay!"

Tsunade smiles, "We'll be back soon, Daddy, don't keep them up longer than baby needs."

"Yeah, yeah, I've been through this twice now." I say nonchalantly, waving my hand boredly.

On her way out, Tsunade nudges me with her shoulder, mumbling under her breath, "Smart ass."

I close the door behind her, and advance toward the small hospital bed.

Yue looks up at me with a large smile, part of our new born child's face is hidden under her hospital gown.

I give her a quick peck on the lips and sit on the bed with her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I gingerly brush the baby's almost blonde, spiky hair, "How is he?" I whisper.

"A little fussy." She replies, resting her head against my neck, "But good."

For a few moments, we watch our son in admiration. Its still such a surprise to know I helped to create him, though I've already had this experience with Dan.

I kiss her hair, "What are we going to call him?"

She takes hold of my hand reassuringly and looks me in the eye, "Obito."

I look at her in surprise, "Obito? Are you sure?"

She nods, "He was your best friend. Besides, Naruto already has dibs on Arashi."

"But he doesn't even _have_ a kid."

"I know." She says, "But I think it'd be nice to let him have it. Plus, Obito is a nice name."

I smile, "Okay, then, Obito it is."

"Hatake Obito. Now our family is perfect."

* * *

_**Fin**_

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read my story, it wouldn't have made it this far without you!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kajimori  
Kakashi'sWife4ever  
Tru-viet  
Minetmelodygirl  
Gothkat**

**-Cloe**


End file.
